


New Vk's in town

by Rebel51



Series: New Vk's in Town [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Bullying, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Parties, Revenge, Self-Harm, Singing, Single Parents, Spells & Enchantments, Underage Drinking, body issues, huge egos, hunger, other things to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 48,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: After The core four learned to be good and assimilate to Auradon life. Ben decides to bring 5 new descendants into Auradon prep. This time the ones coming to Auradon are Jack son of the Queen of Hearts,Olga Daughter of Oogie Boogie, Artemis Daughter of Clayton, Zircon son of Madame Medusa, Gunner son of Alameda Slim.Will they choose good or will they end up being more evil then there parents.





	1. Jack Hearts: The tale of two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use some of the least known Disney villains for this story. Also this is a complete re write of my other story New students i made so many mistakes and now i cant fix it without changing the whole story. Sorry if you were waiting for that. I promise This story is just as good. Plus extra info there are 30 descendants including the 10 from the actual Movie.) Also heads up this fan fiction will be super long because i have so many ideas for this story i will update regularly but maybe not each day. i also own none of the characters from the movies. Evie,Mal,Jay,Carlos,Ben etc. wont be in this for maybe the first 6 or 7 chapters but they will appear more recently after that i promise. please leave comments it wold be appreciated so i know if i need work.

Jacks tale begins with his parents being sent to the isle of the lost. He's dad had been the kindest person he had known in an island full of villains. His father wasn't really considered a villain as he had helped Alice when the queen wanted to behead her. He would keep The Queen of hearts in check and as a result was offered a chance to stay in Auradon. He declined as he loved his wife and wanted to be with her.That was the biggest mistake he had made.

As time passed by his wife became more mad. Mad at the world,Mad at Alice, mad at her husband for not staying in Auradon to help her escape the isle, Mad at Wonderland for exiling her to this godforsaken prison. What was her crime she asked herself keeping order in a place where there was none. Wanting Wonderland to be the way she deemed perfect.

As the time on the isle passed her thirst for revenge on Wonderland grew but, the one person she wanted to get her revenge on the most was Alice if she had never come to wonderland she would still be ruling it with an iron fist.

Her husband grew sad and desperate as he saw his wife become well mad in both senses.

He would show his love for his wife by giving her the best things that arrived to the isle. He began to see traces of the woman who he loved. After a month of this the woman he knew had returned and, he was the happiest he had ever been to have her back.

Soon after the Queen had fallen pregnant They were both very happy the king because he was going to have a child with the woman he loved.The queen because she knew that this baby would be her second chance for revenge.

She Of course through her pregnancy had began to plot the sweetest revenge that she could To have this baby become the ruler of Wonderland then the baby would have the power needed to get her of this island so she can have her sweet revenge on the poor unsuspecting Alice.

The king of course was oblivious to the whole ordeal her wife was plotting in her mind. He believed the Queen had changed and. now was just adapting to their predicament. Of course the queen wanted a girl to show her how to be a regal and refined young lady. This plan went of in smoke as the baby she was carrying was a boy.

Her husband had the idea of calling him jack after the card how bland an unoriginal she thought but she let it be. This is her one chance at revenge and, whether it be a boy or girl she will not let it slip through her fingers.

As the boy grew his mother would drill into his head what a true ruler of wonderland should be. Keep your back straight, Keep your head up, walk with poise, Don't eat with your mouth open do this and do that. He was grateful for his father as he would be the only one who could convince the queen to let the boy out for a while as he needed to rest. The Queen was against this but would allow it.

He was glad that his father was here as without him he knew not what his mother would do. She was known for being mad even more then Cruella de vil Which was saying something.

Of course no one in the isle could be happy it was as if this island was cursed for all who inhabited it His happiness was short lived as his father grew ill there were no doctors in the isle they were left to fend for themselves.

As time went by Jack started noticing little things. Like his fathers smile no longer reached its full length, That light that only his fathers eyes had became dimmer. He knew his father was not long with this life.

His father always seemed happy but, he knew he was hurting that he felt responsible for his family having to live in the isle, He hated that he had to scavenge through Auradons trash to get his family new things that would last for only a week before it broke for good. his father passed about to month after of course he cried but, at the same time he was happy his father no longer had to live through this horrible place.

His mother never showed emotion but of course he knew she was hurting. He tried to help her through it but she just ignored him.

jack knew that his fathers death was the last straw for his mothers sanity at least what was left of it. His mother now by herself became worse then before the training for him to become ruler of wonderland was now 24/7. he was no longer allowed to go outside he knew it was because she was hurting.

This was the moment jack learned to resent Auradon he wants to grab all the heroes and, put them in this hellhole so they can learn the pain he's going through. he was mad that they left them there especially a man as honorable as his father as he had deserved better.

His mother controlled every part of his life now. he spent most of his time in his house, except when he was sent to get something. Don't eat to much you will get big. So he would go to bed hungry but he learned to deal with it. He barely felt hunger anymore.

The only time he was allowed out was for school as his mother said a good ruler needs an Education. Of course he barely went anyway he would much rather be in the stores he had a strong urge to steal some food but, he was a prince and they don't steal. He had no one on the island. The only person he did have is now buried 24 inches underground.

His mother now knew that he did not go to school as one of her playing cards told her where he was. This made the Queen furious so she stormed to where her son was. As she walked through the streets the villain's moved aside as no one wanted the queens anger directed at them.

Jack spotted his mother coming right towards him he tried to run but of course those stupid playing cards of hers just had to block his path.

When the queen was right in front of him she yelled. "What are you doing here" The queen yelled."Just looking up at the sky" Jack said sarcastically. "Your father is dead. you and i are the only two hearts remaining my son. I need you to become a young smart gentleman so you can become ruler of Wonderland it's what your father would have wanted." The queen kindly told her son.

"Don't you mean what you want" Jack asked. "Silence" The Queen yelled As she slapped her son."You do not talk to your mother like that do you understand" the queen asked. Yes mother please forgive my rudeness" Jack said in return. "Good now you won't want to go to school well i will just show everything you need to know to become a ruler of Wonderland.

Then we can get revenge on Auradon for sending us here to die. Then we will get revenge for your father" The queen said as she walked back towards their house.

This made Jack smile "Don't worry dad i will get revenge for what they did to you" jack said as he stared at his fathers grave. "Come along boy we must not waste time" The Queen said over her shoulder."Coming Mother" Jack said as he trailed behind her." As they walked home he noticed no one would look at them and, he admired his mother even more even without her power as ruler she still be-stilled fear into this people. This is what it felt to be feared he thought and he liked it. This is what he wanted Auradon to feel when he finally got his revenge.

His mother was right after the debacle of that one day she had become stricter. He had no time to eat anymore which was the one thing that affected him the most. the only thought that helped him through it was that he was doing this for his father.

The Queen saw real potential in her son. He will be a good ruler she thought to herself. Now if only he learned to stand up straight. "don't slouch boy" She yelled.

His body was killing him from all this training. On the one day he was able to sneak away from his mother was the time he meet his one and only friend or as they were not allowed to have friends his only ally.

It was the day he walked into the one part of the island that was full with stores. He had stolen a piece of bread for himself. The attendant of the store noticed and started chasing him around the stores. When the attendant suddenly tripped and was that a floating watermelon was dropped on his head. That was weird.But decided to keep running.

When he was way out of sight he bumped into something when he looked p he saw nothing. "Hi so what is a guy like you stealing bread for." He jumped turned around and saw a girl standing there "Who are you" he asked confused to who she was. "That's for me to know and, you to find out". As she started to fade away Jack grabbed her arm "Wait thank you for helping me back there." Jack said as he smiled. "No Problem see you around" She said as she faded away. Jack found that maybe the island isn't as bad as he thought as he can use the people in it to help him takeover Auradon


	2. Olga Boogey: The tale of a scare bug

on the other side of the isle is a giant mountain where one of the vilest villain lives there Oogie Boogie. He is best known for scaring people and wanting to end Christmas by killing Santa Claus.

He was one of the villains to be revived so he can spend the rest of his life on the isle. Many of the villains in the isle believe that he is just a ghost story but, they still use his story to scare their children into behaving and being obedient.

Oogie boogie mostly kept to himself as he didn't want anyone to know he was real. That takes out all the fun in scaring. He did however know his scaring days were on its ending days. His Thread was beginning to fall out and was starting to lose his luster, his green color was starting to fade. Then he got the idea of an hier. Someone who would take his place and be worthy of his name.

So he decided to create one. This is where Olga's tale begins. So Oogie decided to check the junk that comes to this island. With the dead of night as his assistant he was able to roam unseen. He grabbed needles in thread as he sang to himself."Oh they will be shaking, shaking in their boots. They will cry to mom and dad. With this evil plan. I will become the king of Halloween town. They will be shaking worse then leaves in fall. they know that i'm the true pumpkin king and i will have it all" Then he laughed Evilly into the night and left back to his castle to finish his evil plot.He spent 3 days making the perfect design as he sewed it up and made everything perfect.Then he stuffs it up with bugs from the creepy crawlies and the heebie jiebies.

He waited for his creation to wake up he waited in suspension as he finally saw her open her eyes. She rises from lying down position to a sitting one shes short just like any kid her age. As time passes by more insects will come along and make her bigger. He just wanted a shot of showing her how to be a real boneinfied monster.

Olga stood up and looked at the man in front of her "who are you" she asked timidly. "I am your creator young monster" boogie boasted. and just like that boogie never thought of Olga as a daughter. It was a creation that he was able to put together with junk from the place that brought him here.

To be honest boogie didn't care if he had been left dead. Now however life gave him pumpkins so he is going to make pumpkin juice.

This could be his one chance at actually becoming the pumpkin king once and for all. Olga grew up and was becoming a disappointment to boogie. She loved playing with animals and. didn't want to scare anybody.He had no other choice but, to scare so bad that she would be obedient.

So one night he went to his creations room " you know Olga your becoming a real disappointment to me i created you to scare people not to care about people." Boogie said with fake sadness. "I'm sorry father -" Olga was saying as she got cutoff. "Master remember child you are only a creation." Boogie assured "Yes of course sorry master i did not meant to disappoint you i will do better" Olga said. "Good Because as a creation i can tear you apart stitch by stitch if need be and build a better you" boogie said as he was pulling one of Olga's strings leaving a hole where bugs where starting to fall out " No i will become a better scarier monster i assure you" Olga said pinching where the bugs where coming out. "Good because i spent a lot of time on you just to get rid of you, and don't make me laugh you scarier then me i almost got rid of Santa claws." Boogie said as he walked away laughing. Olga started to cry and grabbed a needle and, a thread to patch herself up.

So as she grew she started to be become scarier then she used to be. She started to take candy from babies and, switching them with bones, she started to put spiders n peoples stuff and popping out of nowhere and startling unsuspecting people.

No one knew who's daughter that was but, there began to be murmurs of her being Boogie's daughter. Those speculations however ended quickly when someone spoke up "He's not real guys and even if he was who would want to be with him." Everybody laughed at how dumb they were being on believing their own thoughts.

Still nobody ever knew where she had come from and, she liked it that way it is funner to scare people when they have no idea who you are.

Then Boogie was finally seeing real potential in her.

Olga however had made the mistake of trying to scare the Queen of hearts The queen had left her bag out in the counter while paying for food. Many would have stolen the bag. She however decided to put a spider in her bag and wait for the fireworks. The queen had reached into her purse to put her money back in when she felt a bug crawling on her she startled and feel back. Olga was snickering at her scare. The queen had not been amused. "Who did this! Who did this! Someone better tell me who or it's off with your heads to all of you." she couldn't do that in the isle but no one dear correct her. Then a man saw her laughing and pointed at her. It was her madam she did that. The Queen looked at where he was pointing. She fumed and walked right towards you young lady where are your parents." The Queen asked." I don't have any she answered" truthfully. "You must or you wouldn't be here.The queen questioned. "I was created" Olga responded. "By whom" The queen asked. "I can't say" she responded "why not " The Queen asked fuming. "because he's a ghost story just like me" and with that Olga ran off. Leaving the queen to ponder what she meant until it clicked and she started smiling evilly. 

Olga was just as bad as her father she had no respect for anyone. That however is a compliment for her. As she always wanted to be like her father or creator as he liked to be called.

Olga became the new ghost story.


	3. Artemis Clayton: The tale of a master huntress

Clayton The man who had tricked Tarzan into showing him where the monkeys lived. So he could poach them off in the black market.

Some say he was one of the best hunters in the world.

He found the perfect woman in this vile island which was something a villain would believe they would never find. Her name was La and she was the most stunningly beautiful woman Clayton had ever seen in his life.

He was the happiest in this moments as he believed he had found a second chance. He became what many thought was impossible in that island happy. They would spend most of their time together some would even say they were attached at the hip.

Many of the villains were mad at their happiness. Many didn't believe that the people in this island didn't deserve to be happy.

How could anybody be happy in an island where some would go hungry, Even die of illness, how could anyone be happy in a place like this. But somehow they were.

The happiest moment of Clayton's life was when him and his wife had a child together. He believed this was his happily ever after.

They had named her Artemis Which was the name of the Greek goddess of hunt, wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, virginity was why he wanted to teach his daughter how to be master hunter just like her old man. 

At only the age of ten she had learned how to shoot a gun. At eleven she had shot her first bird.

it was a day just like any other in the isle when tragedy struck Sabor had wondered into the the city. Clayton and Artemis where spending a day in the isle market. When they saw him just wondering there looking for pray. La had been just a few stores ahead of them but, that was enough. Sabor had found his pray and, he was taking his opportunity. He had pounced so that he could just take a fatal bite. Seeing this Clayton had run straight for them with his gun. Sabor saw that this strange man was a treat so he ran off to where he had come in the first place. 

Clayton ran straight to her but, saw all the blood that was coming out. Clayton had held her hand as she spoke. "Thank you Clayton for making this island bearable. I never thought i would find a man like you. I know you will be the best father to our little girl. I love you. Artemis be a good girl for your father OK not everything is as white and black as it seems remember that." La said as her eyes closed one last time. Clayton cried in anguish as the woman he loved died in his arms. Artemis still not understanding that her mom would't wake up cried as she shook her body to wake her up.

Clayton had never forgotten that moment he spent his life trying to pursue Sabor for revenge. He would learn it's eating habits and were he would be on occasions were he got his food. Clayton vowed that Sabor would pay.

Artemis on her part barely saw her father anymore as he was always looking for Sabor. Her father would never let her go on the trips with her even if she knew how to track animals and, shoot a gun. It was to dangerous he said. So she never understood why he would go by himself.

Artemis decided to trail her father as he bounded towards Sabor. He had finally found him after a few hours. He charged towards the leopard not caring that he was getting to close. He only saw red when Clayton and Sabor were in a heated battle.

Artemis saw that her father was losing she spotted her fathers gun on the floor and picked it up she took a shot and, with a thud Sabors lifeless body lied there.

Her father saw her "What are you doing here i told you it was to dangerous" Clayton yelled. "If i hadn't been here you would have died papa" Artemis yelled back. Her fathers eye's softened "yes of course let's go back" Clayton said as he grabbed his things and headed back

Once they were home Clayton smiled."Do you understand what you did" Clayton smiled."Yes papa i killed Sabor" Artemis said looking down. "Yes sweetheart you killed an animal even your old man couldn't" he said as he hugged her. Artemis smiled at this "Yeah papa i did didn't I". "You sure did now i your father am honoring you by giving you the rank of master huntress" He father said laughing. she felt pride at this knowing she had done good and seeing the pride in her fathers eyes. She knew everything was going to be OK

.


	4. Zircon Medusa: The tale of a con-man

Madam Medusa was one of the worst villains there was. Her greed had brought her to terrible deed's one which was kidnapping the poor girl penny. So that she could get her the devil's eye diamond.

Her house was mostly by the water. She liked the sound of the waves hitting the island. She had found it soothing.

Of course she was drunk when she meet a mystery man. The day following that night he was nowhere to be found and, she remembers nothing of the night before. All she knows is that whoever it was better hope she never finds them.

Of curse as it was just her luck she had ended up pregnant which caused her great annoyance. As she was starting to feel nausea and disgusted. This pregnancy caused her to close her store for 9 month as she could barely get out of bed. In those 9 months she was robbed twice and was making no profit what's so ever.

She blamed the child for her sudden string of bad luck. There were times she would consider getting rid of it But, as a business woman she saw the potential in making a profit by keeping him

So of course when the child was born she named him after one of her favorite thing's in the world a jewel named Zircon.

She had taught him the basics of swindling people out of people. She even had him learn how to steal things.Then when people came into her store she would have them pay double for something they already owned. That was just how it was in the isle of the lost. Those who were smarter would take of those with less then average brain power.

She was glad about keeping this child as she was profiting from her son's abilities and, it was bringing her more profit then ever. There were times where he would fail her but, she had a special punishment for this moments. That seemed to work as he would always get her double in this occasions.

Zircon did not want to fail his mother as when he did she would lock him in the basement with Brutus and Nero her two crocodiles.The worst part was that they saw him as a meal and, nothing more. He only ever makes it out alive because of the high bookshelf in here.

After coming out he would always steal double and sell the things he had stolen for double to the person he stole it from. He would not get any of the profits from this but, at least he wouldn't be locked in the closet. With those ugly reptiles his mother called pet's

Zircon was also a good looking young man which many girls fell for. That's what made it so easy for him to steal thing's from them. His latest target was Accalia the daughter of the big bad wolf. He was flirting with her and she was falling for it so he stole some thing's "See you around" he said.

As he was leaving Accalia smirked at him "Give me back my things". "He looked shocked but hid it at fast as it appeared on his face "I don't know what your talking about" He lied. "I'm the daughter of the Big bad wolf i have a kin sense of hearing and i heard when you took them". "Zircon smirked "Fine here" He said as he returned her wallet and key's". "Thanks' Accalia said sarcastically. "Maybe well see each other around some day. He said. "maybe" she said as she ran off

So he had wondered into his moms pawn shop boutique and gave her his haul of the day she smiled at the necklaces and, rings and many other things as he walked right pass her. This is decent tomorrow i want more things.

he just walked of not listening as he was thinking of what happend earlier that day and, smiling at the fact that he finally found a challenging target.But he didn't care if he never walked away with anything as this new game he had wit Accalia was perfect.


	5. Gunner Slim: The tale of a handy man

Alameda slim better known known for hypnotizing cows and kidnapping them from there ranches by using his yodeling to achieve this. He would then go on to buy those same ranches he ran out of business. Then sell them again for a bigger profit. His downside is pretty embarrassing he got beat by a couple of cows. This caused him to get caught for his actions.

Now his here on the isle of the lost. just like any bad guy except his yodeling doesn't work on the isle to control cows. Now it's just yodeling nothing special. This is what got to him the most his yodeling to hypnotize cow's was his greatest factor.

Alameda slim did what many would not he went after one of the scariest woman in the isle her name Cruella De Vil. As a farm hand he new a thing or two about motors. So when Cruella's car stopped working he offered his services for nothing in return. Cruella saw someone she could use so she invited him into her house the deed was done. From this relationship came a young boy.

After some time the relationship got stale and they ended up fight almost constantly this prompted Cruella to kick out Alameda Slim and the boy who was yet to be named. So without a fight Alameda left and, soon after named his son Gunner. Of course he never told his son who his mother was. and he never asked as with an island filled with villains he knew he wouldn't like the answer. 

His grew up to be a nice handy man. His father would send him into the isle to do odd jobs for anyone willing to pay. He would clean gutters and chores of any kind for money Alameda and his son didn't have the best house on the isle.

They did what they could with what they had but, Alameda always got jealous of Cruella he would say "why does that crazy hag get a mansion and, i got to live here in this small house does it even count as a house" he would yell.

Of course gunner had gotten one talent from his father and, that was a good singing voice. He didn't care about odd jobs he just wanted to sing. he wanted to be a famous singer in the isle. He rarely had anytime for that considering all the jobs around the isle his father sent him to per day. He would always come home tired and pass out once he hit the couch.

Of course he sung while he worked and this ended up being a good thing. As the daughter of the big bad wolf had heard him one day and, invited him to her party to sing of course he had a guitar it was his dad's but he gave it to him as a gift but the strings were messed up so he took the opportunity and agreed. Now what was he going to do withe the guitar he needed to fix the strings or there was no gig

So he went to the docks during trash day. To his luck there were a couple of guitar strings a bit beat up but they would do.

So the day of the party had come and, he had to sneak by his dad. He grabbed his guitar case and, left for the party. of course when he got to the party nobody noticed him. So he went on stage and tapped on the microphone. Everybody turned to look at him and, he felt something he never had scared. "hey guy's my names gunner slim and. i'm going to sing a song i recently wrote"

So he startedplaying his gutar softly then faster and he sang and he felt confident. As he finished his song many of the teens applaud him as he finishes. After the party is over many of the teen's want to know how much he charges for party. he smiles at this and tells them all the details of when he can play. As his father sometimes made him work around the house for hours and if he didn't he could expect a good beating.

who ever says villains must love their kid's clearly has never been to the isle before

But as time passes he starts to sing at more parties without his dad noticing so he keeps the money and, pockets it for later. If he ever needs it it will always be there as he hid it in the safest place he could think of inside his guitar

His biggest gig to date was when he got invited to sing at Jack hearts party That was an eventful day but, that's a story for another day


	6. Ben's decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed Ben,Carlos, Mal Evie, Jay and are finally in this.

Ben was overjoyed At seeing how much the isle kid's were integrating into school and other clubs.

He had been worried about his girlfriend Mal she seemed closed off and, he believed she would have a harder time making other friend's. She was however doing fine in that aspect she had even joined Student council to his great delight.

She would hang out with Evie,Carlos and jay and that was fine he was glad they all found time to see each other with all their activities which took up most of their time. Of course with Ben now being active king he barely got anytime to be with his girlfriend but they made it work.

And seeing as Evie had joined the mathletes and even created a fashion club all on her own she was becoming more popular through out the school. Even Audrey was becoming closer with the villains which was a surprise to everybody. They would usually talk about make p and fashion which became common ground for them.

Jay has shown great skills in tourney which as a result made him team captain. He would hang out with the tourney players to talk about strategy's and the game. Carlos had quit a while back saying tourney wasn't for him of course Jay couldn't say he didn't miss him. He was hoping Carlos would have changed his mind but, he didn't so now he was just hanging out with him during lunch and after all there activities where done.

Of course Jay couldn't help but think the reason he missed Carlos was because of his crush on him. He couldn't tell Carlos though who knew how that would affect there friendship it could leave them fractured and, with Carlos not wanting to see him. He also didn't know how the people in Auradon felt about this kind of thing what if they got sent back to the isle

Carlos had quit tourney in favor of joining the computer club and mechanics club. Some people would say that it was nerdy. Carlos would say that it was innovative. He was creating robots every week even some to help with the simplest tasks. In the isle he would always collect mechanical parts to create different machines sure they would explode or stop working after a while but what was an inventor without trial and error.>

After searching he had finally made a decision on who's kid's should be here. He just had to pass this information on to his parents and, see if they had any different ideas.

So he had walked into the castle and found his parent's reading in the castle library. Mother, Father I have matters to discuss. Belle looked up from her book and smiled at how grown up her boy was getting. Adam did the same they knew their son would have made a great king so they gave him all their undivided attention."Yes son go ahead speak" Adam said. I want to bring more kid's in from the isle as you have seen yourself Mal,Evie,Carlos and Jay have been integrating perfectly and, i think now is the best time to bring more children in. Adam and Belle couldn't agree more they saw first hand how well the isle kid's were being treated.

They were just intrigued to who there son had decided on this time. "And who are there parents" Belle and Adam asked together. "Ben calmly started saying the names "Alameda Slim,Madame Medusa,Clayton,Oogie Boogie and the Queen of Hearts. Adam and Belle felt a little uneasy on Oogie Boogie and the Queen of hearts kids but they trusted there son and are sure he had made enough research into their children so with that they agreed. and Ben went off to prepare for the isle children arrival in a week or two.

So he went to the student council office to tell Mal that they needed to plan for this. So he saw Mal seating on a chair just throwing paper balls into the trash can. Mal looked up and,smiled up at him hey you what are you doing here she said as she kissed him. I talked to my parents and, "i'm going to bring more children from the isle." Ben said calmly. 

"Really" Mal said smiling she was excited that it wasn't just going to be her and her friend's anymore. "Yeah and i need you and the rest of student council to plan it. I would help but, you know kingly duties and all that". "Ok i'll see what i can do can i tell the rest about this" Mal asked. "Sure of course. Ben said smiling. I have to go take care off some things but, maybe we can take some time off later" Ben said as he winked and Mal smiled and kissed him before he left.

Mal went off looking for her friend's to tell them the good news. So she gathered them up and took them to the lunch tables She relayed what Ben had told her and she saw the smiles and excitement. That this brought her friend's and, couldn't help but smile again. Of course they didn't know what this new kids would provoke once they were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you may have noticed that Mal never asked Ben who they were. This is because her excitement for more isle kid's made her forget to ask. Also becuase when they arrive i need it to be a shock for them.


	7. jacks 16th birthday Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will either have 3 or 4 parts to it. thank you to everybody who keep's on reading this story. The chapters will get longer i hope as once we get to Auradon there will be more character's and story's to tell.

The biggest party of the isle was just around the corner. The 16th birthday of the self-proclaimed prince of the isle of the lost. and everybody was waiting to see if they were invited. Anybody who is anybody attends this party and, if you aren't invited your at the bottom of the isle food chain.

Jacks parties were always epic he didn't have any friends but, his mom wanted him to have this parties once a year so that people could see that they were the most important family on the isle. This was true as Maleficent hasn't been on the island for 2 years no one knew what happen to her and many could say they didn't miss her. The Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil and Jafar had no other choice but to accept this.

so after the Events of four of the villain kids going to Auradon and, choosing good there was a new monarchy with The Queen Of Hearts on top of that chain. Mostly because nobody dare say anything to her as many feared her insanity.

So like every year jack was forced to go to the streets of the isle along with his mothers cards as body guards to invite whoever he wanted. It would be a lie if he said he didn't like this power as he was now the most feared kid in the isle. With an invitation he could either Improve one's life or destroy one's social life. He loved seeing people stressed over the party would they be invited would they not it was fun to see people scared. Of course he is the son of the Queen of Hearts and, that's exactly what she liked about being Queen. As that was the case jack considered the isle his kingdom

So as he walked down the streets and, give out the invitations The Tremains, Hades son, Shen yu's son, The hooks, Zircon, Accalia, Olga, Artemis, Gunner and the mystery girl he met that one day she still wouldn't tell him her name. just to name a few. Of course everyone who received one was relieved. Those who didn't where dissapointed He even saw a couple of them run of crying and that brought a smile to his face.

Of course as he was returning to his house the son of Edgar Balthazar had decided to attack him as he didn't invite him to his party. The cards of course pulled him of the young heart and, he dusted himself of."What should we do with him sir" The cards asked. Jack thought of what his mother would do. "Off with his head" Jack yelled as his mother would.The look of fear that Edgardian's face showed was enough to make him laugh.

As he was walking away he heard pleads of i'm sorry and, please let me go. Jack turned around laughing "you know that it was a joke right they wouldn't do that of course if they had there weapons it would another story. The worse they can do is throw you into an alley and rough you up" He said as sweetly as he could muster. Edgardian sighed in relief. "You know what i may not like that you attacked me but, you could be useful to me let him go" The cards did as he said "jack gave him an invitation "Don't be late" Jack said as he started to walk away.

Of course the days leading up to the party where chaotic as all the girls wanted to be the best dressed. Most of them wanted to date jack as on the isle him and his mother was as close to royalty as one could be considered on the isle. So if one was to date him that would make them as close to a princess as they ever could be.

Of course Artemis was far beyond this whole girly ideal. She didn't care about what she was going to wear. Of course her dad did and, and Clayton ended up wanting to create his daughter the perfect dress. He doesn't know how to sew but, he could try. so he went to collect some fabric it was hard to find any but he did and decided that his daughter deserved the best.

Of course Gunner was stressing out he was going to perform at the most awaited party of the year and he feared what Jack would do if he messed up his party. So he spent all night trying to write a new song just for Jack. This was going to be his best performance up to date. He knew this was either a make it or break it moment for him.

Zircon on his part was just watering at the thought of how many people where going to be there not, to mention how many valuables they were all going to have. This was the best score any villain could have and, it was his moment. He knew his mother was going to be happy at how much he was going to bring her.

Olga was just planning the best scare that this island has ever seen. It was going to be so scary there wasn't going to be one person who ran away screaming and, it will be the most interesting night that the isle ever did see. Of course she didn't care if she ruined the party. This was her chance to prove that she was Scarier then her father which she was even if he said she wasn't.

Jack got home he could feel his eye throbbing and new he had a black eye. His mother came in and, saw him "Who gave you that black eye" The Queen yelled. "Nobody mom". "So i guess you gave it to yourself right" The Queen asked seriously. "Of course not" Jack yelled "Then Someone gave it to you" The queen yelled. Jack sighed. "You know what i don't have time for this nonsense we both know i had enough nonsense in wonderland" The queen sighed out. "Let's just cover that up a prince such as yourself should always look his best" His mother said as she dragged him to the bathroom and covered his eye with some makeup she traded off Evil Queen. she always said "just because we live in an island doesn't mean we shouldn't look are best".

Jack knew it was going to be a long week as this whole adventure only happens in one day. How he wished he was on Wonderland his mother always told him time moved faster in wonderland. That's why the white Rabbit was always running late

The next day wasn't any better. He wasn't left alone for a second. most of the statements were either do you think i would look hot in this dress? or I don't know what to get you i mean there's nothing good on this island but, i still want to get you something you don't have. Or his favorite I think we should go together we would make the best pair their don't you think so? Could he not be alone for a minute that's all his asking for was that to much to ask.

He really just want's the week to be over and have the party. So he didn't get bothered by this insolent questions. He sat down when he saw something appear next to him and, almost jumped. "Would you stop doing that" Jack asked exasperated. "Nope it's what i do" She smiled. "Sure i knew that" Jack said."So what's got you so mad" She asked. "Nothing just people and their stupid Questions" He said with a snarl. "You know what they say about questions it's another person's answer" she said smiling as she vanished.Then jack looked around and said "I wish you would stop doing that." he yelled at nothing.

Of course everybody had there own plan's for the party. It would have been better if everything had gone according to plan but, nothing ever does on this hell hole they were forced to call home.


	8. jacks 16th birthday Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part will be posted either later tonight or tomorrow at night.

The party was now only one day away. The queen was anxious to get her son's perfect suit from cruella de vil She was course a high end fashion designer and nothing less for her son. He was going to be the most handsomest boy at the party and find the perfect girl to rule Wonderland with

Olga ad everything she needed for her best scare ever. She had the bags and the bug's she just had to find where she was going to put them. This will prove that her father is a thing of the past and she is the future of scaring.

So the last day before the party passed as fast as a minute or so seemed. 

The party was tonight and, jack was dreading it. Not because he was nervous or scared but, because he knew every girl at that party was going to talk to him all night. 

"you need to find the perfect girl Jack, She needs to be able to help you rule over Wonderland" The Queen said "Yes mother of course " jack replied. "Good boy now go get your suit on the guests will start arriving any minute now" She said as she shooed him off. So he left to his room to get ready

The party was now at full swing and, what was a party without spiking the punch.

Of course the only person who knew the punch was spiked was Zircon he needed everybody to be drowsy while he took his time flirting and, stealing the most he could. Of course this is the part of the story where everything goes to hell

Olga had prepared her scare she put the bags filled with bugs on both side of the Party and, had them set to open in 1 hour. The bugs will swarm the party and, everybody will run off screaming.

Artemis didn't like that she had to wear the dress sure she was glad her father wasn't like the rest of villains on the island. She heard rumors of what Cruella would do to her son. She just couldn't believe that to be true of course villains made horrible parents but, she just couldn't believe that someone would do that to there child. The worse thing her father did was make her clothe's she didn't like but, she still wore it knowing her father was happy when she wore something he made her.

The annoying thing for Artemis was that when she did wear dresses it was like an on switch was turned on in boys. As she would continue to get flirted on by boy's. She was starting to see what tonight was like for Jack as all girls were running towards him circling him as he tried to pass by. She could care less about the Self-proclaimed prince of the isle. She was here to spend the night and have fun and, that's what she was going to do tonight.

Of course Gunner was nervous this was the biggest crowd he ever performed in front of and, the most important event he ever played for. What would happen if he messed up would he ruin the party. What would Jack do he told him specifically that his performance must be flawless as he received the invitation

Finally Jack was able to get away from all those girl's and, Went to drink punch when The girl appeared next to him again.

"How much have you drunk" She asked. "I don't know three cup's" he replied. "your going to have a hangover tomorrow" She smiled. "What are you talking about it's just punch my mom say's royalty shouldn't indulge in such disgusting drinks" . "Well you just did somebody spiked the punch." She replied "Wait who i'll have them kicked out" He yelled. "That's no fun" She pouted. "I need to know who did" He answers. "The son of greed is he who steal's. He who steal's pray's on the week" She answers as she disappeared. Great so that narrows it down to everybody at this party.

Jack was starting to fell the effects of the Alcohol how does anyone get Alcohol on the isle it's nearly impossible

Olga was looking at her watch only 15 minutes for the fireworks she was looking at gunner sing he was actually pretty good. To bad his performance was going to be ruined

Gunner was actually doing pretty good. He was nervous at the beginning but, once he started singing the nerves just went away and it went as normal for an hour of course then he Heard a scream and, that's when he saw all those bug's flying over the party everybody ran right out of the place through the door's pushing pass each other.

Olga was admiring her handy work. It was a great party while it lasted she had to admit. but this was a great opportunity at scaring people and, she couldn't pass that up.

Jack woke up groggily with a headache as he stirred awake. OK why was he naked he didn't remember being with anybody last night. Then he heard it a groan coming from next to him. He looked to his side. Edgardian was there. Out of everybody in the party it had to be this douche he woke up next to. Sure he was hot he noticed this the first day he met him but, he was a prince his mother always told him he needed a princess it was the way it was and, he couldn't fight that no matter how much he wanted to.


	9. Jack's 16th birthday Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of internalized homophobia by Jack this chapter. I also know there supposed to be evil but I feel like the charicters are in need a bit of charicters building but maybe I should have done this conflict later on in the story but I didn't because I'm barely thinking about that right now

Then jack sees that Edgardian is smirking at him "Hey princey' He smirks. "OK you need to get out now my mom cannot see you in here" Jack replies. "i don't know i am hungry i can go for some breakfast he say's as he stands up. Jack covers his eye's with his hands. Edgardian laughs at him "nothing you didn't see last night" he say's as he smirks. "Don't remind me" he groans."No but seriously what do you want so you can leave."Jack says.

"A kiss that's all i want" Edgardian smiles "No way" Jack screams and covers his mouth right away. "I guess i'll see you downstairs" Edgardian say's as he walks towards the door "No wait i'll do it" He mumbles "What was that" Edgardian ask. "I said i'll do ii" Jack says So Edgardian get's closer and, Jack kisses him. "There now leave before my mom comes"."Ok fine see you around sweetie" he said condescendingly. 

Just as he left His mother had come in and, jack couldn't help but sigh in relief as if one second earlier would make a huge difference. " Those disgusting insect's ruined your party. At least tell me that you met a nice girl last night" his mother asked exasperated

"Yes mom of course i did she is wonderful i'm sure you would like her." He replied. 'Good you should bring her so i can meet her" his mother said. " Sure mom i'll ask her later if she has any free time" he said. What was he going to do this was a nightmare.

So he snuck out and went to the streets of the isle to find the perfect girl to show his mother.

"Hey why in such a hurry". He couldn't help but sigh in relief he seems to be doing that a lot today. "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend" he said quickly. "I don't know" She said. "Please i need your help my mom want's to meet my girlfriend"He says. "Why don't you tell her that you don't have one" she say's. "The party was so i can find a girl that can rule wonderland but, i didn't like any of the girls at that party" He replied. "so a secret hidden in shadows until the light shines upon" She trailed off.

"Yes i do i like girls. So will you do it or not" he asked. "the royal family can have more then one of the general kind." She replied. "I can't i need to have a girl to be the Queen of Wonderland" "The best lies are those that we trick ourselves into believing.". "Yeah well it's not l like women you got that "He snarled "Yeah fine i'll do it" "Thank you. you should come around the afternoon." he say's "The afternoon is always the best time for tea" She said as she vanished.

The afternoon came fast and, She had arrived. "Mom she's here" Jack yelled. "Well let her in". she yelled back

He walked to the door and, opened it so she could come in.

"ah you must be my son's girlfriend and the future queen of Wonderland" She exclaimed. "yes ma'am Katy Cheshire at your at your service I just hope i can be as good a queen as you were" She said. "Ah flattery will get you everywhere" The Queen said.

One of the card's came "Your majesty's your food is served" he said as he walked back into the kitchen

"Well let's go we can talk more while we eat" The queen responded 

So dinner was going better then Jack expected this was a good sign maybe Katy will make a good Queen for Wonderland. His mom seem's to approve enough

Tea was the best thing he ever tasted and, the bread was delicious how the card's were able to get this prepared he will never know but, it was the best.

So The queen decided that she was tired she said her goodbye's and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Your mother is wonderful i had a great time' She said. "I did too. You would make the best Queen for Wonderland.". He leaned forward and, kissed her. Katy kissed back but, pushed him away as quickly she realized what they were doing.

"We can't do this you don't like girl's" she told him firmly. "Yes i do" he said almost yelling. "No OK i saw Edgardian go out your window you clearly are just in denial" She replied. "You've been spying on me" He spat angrily. "yes but, it's only because i see you as my little brother. Ever since i saved you that day you were so scrawny and, i don't ever wan't to see you hurt. Which is what your doing to your self right now." She exclaimed

" i can't don't you see i can't be this way it's unnatural i'm supposed to like girl's i'm supposed to have kid's and live a normal life." He yelled 

"Nothing about our live's is normal we live on an island filled with villains. We are villain's who can do what they wan't were not normal. We all have something were dealing with just because you don't see them doesn't mean it's not there.

" I can't disappoint my mother she's the only one i have left Katy. Once my father died i promised him i would do anything to keep her happy. I can't lose her too she's succumbing to madness i don't wan't the last thing for her to remember me for was crushing her heart." He sobbed

It all dawned on Katy now there was a reason the Queen barley strolled the isle anymore. She was losing herself to madness. That's why jack started to become more assertive. Why he can't accept himself because he wanted his mother to be happy. Before she lost it all. 

"Oh look at me i'm crying like a kid who just dropped his candy" Jack said embarrassed. "I guess i should go back inside". He said as he started to walk away. As she turned around She heard jack say "Katy thank you for listening. Be careful yeah" He said. "Of Course see you around

At this moment she knew how strong Jack has been for most of his life. so she vowed that she will make sure that jack become's happy no matter what


	10. Character Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some information about the characters like basic information and that stuff .and information on other things which i will cover in this chapter other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters will only happen if or when i need to explain anything. Also if or when i introduce another 8 characters to the story.

Jack Hearts: Son of The King Of Hearts and The Queen of hearts  
Age: 16  
Home:The Isle of The Lost  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Height ;5 Ft 8 in  
Weight:165 lbs  
First Appearance: Jack Hearts The Tale Of Two Hearts 

Bio: the self-proclaimed prince of the isle. son of the Queen of hearts and King of hearts. His father was always the caring one getting him out of his mothers royalty training. His father died when he was only 8 which caused a great anger in him towards Auradon and it's royal family. His mother just wants to prepare him to rule Wonderland with a nice Queen by his side. His mother is falling ill to madness prompting jack to follow in the orders of his mother as he wants her to be proud of him even if he wants to change who a ruler can love. 

Attributes: Has great intelligence but barely uses it  
knows basic fighting skills but has his card soldiers for that.

 

Olga Boogie: Daughter of Oogie Boogie  
Age: N/A  
Eye Color: N/A  
Hair Color: N/A  
Height: 5 ft 7 in  
Weight: 140 lbs  
First Appearance: Olga Boogie: The Tale Of A Scare Bug

Bio: Created by Oogie boogie in his lab by using thread, needles and bugs. Olga came to fruition. A kind and gentle girl. Her father threatens to destroy and replace her unless she becomes scarier as it turns out scaring is in her blood as she is a natural at being scary. This prompts Olga to prove to her father that she can be scarier then her father. Theredore trying to win her fathers respect in the process 

Attributes: Skilled Scarcer  
Skilled Contraption Builder  
High Intelligence

Artemis Hunter: Daughter of Clayton and Queen La  
Age:15  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Brown  
Height: 5 Ft 11 in  
Weight:145 lbs  
First Appearance: Artemis Hunter: The Tale Of A Master Huntress 

Bio: Artemis is daughter of Clayton and Queen La she grew up in a caring family where her parents would try to give her everything she needed. Her father has trained her in shooting and hunting since she was 10 years old. her mother died when she was 12 at the claws of Sabor. Her father spent the last two years trying to get revenge on Sabor. Artemis followed her father into the jungle. She killed Sabor before he killed her father. She is lovingly Called master huntress by her father.

Attributes: Skilled Shooter  
Skilled Tracker  
Skilled Fighter

Zircon Medusa: Son of Madame Medusa  
Age: 17  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Red  
Height: 6 Ft 3 In  
Weight: 190 lbs  
First Appearance; Zircon Medusa: The Tale Of a Con-man 

Bio: Zircon is the son of Madame Medusa she has him steal to quench her thirst of greed. He is both thief and con-man stealing money from anyone that he can trick, He flirts with girls and then takes anything valuable. If he fails to satisfy his mother. She locks him in the basement with her two alligators where they try to eat him. This prompts him into stealing more things for to satisfy his mother and, hopes its enough to keep him out of the basement. 

Attributes: Skilled Thief  
Skilled Liar  
Charm and Flirtation 

Gunner Slim: Son of Alameda slim and Cruella De Vil  
Age 17  
Eye Color: Blue  
Hair Color: Yellow (Blonde)  
Height: 6 Ft  
Weight: 182 lbs \  
First Appearance: Gunner Slim; The Tale of Handy Man

Bio: Gunner slim is the son of Alameda slim and unknowingly Cruella De Vil. He works around the isle as a handy man doing odd jobs. he has a talent for singing which he inherited from his father. he is well known for his singing ans is usually at party's doing just that. Of course he keeps all the money he makes in case he ever needs it. He hopes to get his career going and, have the whole isle know who he is. 

Attributes: Skilled Singer  
Good Strength  
Guitar Player

Katy Cheshire: Daughter of the Cheshire Cat Bio: Katy Cheshire is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat. She has inherited the  
Age: 17 power to turn invisible from her father. She has the tendency to talk in riddles .  
Eye Color: Grey She see's herself as an older sister/guide to jack. this prompts her into helping  
Hair Color: Purple with pink jack anytime his in trouble. She vows to help jack get his happy ending and of  
Height: 5 Ft 10 in course make some mischief she is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat.  
Weight: 145 lbs  
First Appearance: Jack Hearts: The Tale Of Two Hearts

Bio:Katy Cheshire is the daughter of the Cheshire Cat . She has inherited the power to turn invisible from her father. She has the tendency to talk in riddles. She see's herself as an older sister/ guide to Jack. This prompts her into helping Jack anytime his in trouble. she vows to help jack get his happy ending.

Attributes: Stealthy  
Good intelligence  
Invisibility 

Accalia Wolf: Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf  
Age: 16  
Eye Color: Amber  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 5 ft 7 in  
Weight: 142 Lbs  
First Appearance: Zircon Medusa: The Tale Of A Con-man

Bio: Accalia just like her father she is big and bad. Of course as the daughter of the big bad wolf she is part wolf giving her higher senses in both hearing, smell and reflexes. She gave gunner his first gig at her party and, has a strange relationship with Zircon. she wants to prove that she can be just as bad as he is.

Attributes: Enhanced Smell  
Enhanced Hearing  
Fast Reflexes 

 

Edgardian Balthazar: Son of Edgar Balthazar  
Age:17  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Black  
Height: 6 Ft 1 In  
Weight: 170 lbs  
First Appearance: Jack's 16th Birthday Pt.1 

Bio: Edgardian the son of Edgar Balthazar is known for starting fights around the isle, Most notably he got in a fight with Jack hearts over not being invited to his party. He likes to rile jack up and cause problems. He wants to prove that even if hi family is here because his father stole some cats that his family can be more evil then that.

Attributes: Skilled fighter  
Good Strength 

Also i noticed that i didn't explain this: Madness definition: A distortion in the brain caused by old ageing and a lack of nutrients in the brain such as anti-oxidants and proteins that keep the brain cells protected. This causes the brain to start losing the function of memory remembrance and creating new memory's.


	11. Uproar

In Auradon the word had spread around that ben was planning on bringing over 5 more kids from the isle there were those who accepted it and those who did not though it was true that Evie, Mal, Carlos and jay were accepted. It was because after coronation they showed how much they changed and, that they were showing how good they actually were.

"hey guys it's Alex Mermaid with another addition of Under the Auradon gossip. I'm here with some of the most influential students in Auradon Prep. So Guys care to comment on your thoughts" Alex said putting a microphone in the middle waiting for someone to speak

"Get that microphone out of face Alex no one cares about your web show". "Chad don't be rude" Ella scolds him. "Whatever" Chad scoffs. Ella gets closer to the microphone " I think it's good to integrate more villain kids the ones who did wrong was there parents they are innocent just like Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos proved that so i'm all for it." Ella answered honestly.

Chad looked at his sister as if she burned him "Are you kidding me there evil i don't know why they have you all fooled but, watch mark my words there going to do something i just know it." chad half shouted.

"Chad honey come down people are starring" Audrey said as she put her hand on his shoulder. " I know this may sound weird but, i don't find them as appalling as i did back then. I mean who knows maybe these new kids will be just as good' Audrey admitted. "not you too" Chad groaned. "i have tourney practice i will see you later chad said as he kissed Audrey and hugged his sister.

"where's Cole" Alex asked. I don't know he said something about studying for an exam maybe in the library" Ella answered. " Too bad having Cole in this video could have been good ratings he is very popular with the lady's you know. I mean i'm hot but girl's just prefer Cole" he said. "Yeah but, your web show is still doing good i mean it's not about who's in the show it's about the content" Ella Answered.

"yeah i got to go edit this and post it i asked around and some people are still not convinced that Ben shouldn't keep bringing villains kids to Auradon." Alex said sadly.

"Really like who' Ella asked shocked she thought that the villain kids were starting to grow on people.

"Alana Tatch and Zain Rider for example think they will stay like there parents even though there trying to show that there nothing like them.".Alex siad

"That's sad i mean will they never not have anyone who doesn't like them." Ella sighed. "Yeah i mean i didn't like them at first but, there really proving that they just want to be there own person. Not be in the shadows of there parent's deeds." Audrey Added

"Yeah i know but some people just can't let it go.' Alex Sighed. "Anyway i really need to post this so i'll see you guys later' Alex says as he starts to walk away.

{At the student council office}

Mal is standing at the front of the table "Okay guy's and lady's we need to figure out how were going to this everything needs to be perfect Ben counting on me to....- i mean us to make the best welcoming ceremony" Mal states

" Do we know who's coming i mean that could help a lot" Lonnie asked.

"No i forgot to ask and, i can't get a hold of him with all this meetings he has to do now. so were pretty much flying blind here" Mal sighed.

"Well we have to do something there's only 5 day's left before they arrive." Jane said with panic in her voice"

"Come on guys we need ideas" Mal groaned." Everybody stays quiet. Mal groans"

"OK you know what let's just meet here tomorrow." Mal states exasperated. 

"Everybody walks out. Except Lonnie and Jane who decided to stay back to talk to Mal.

"Don't worry Mal we'll figure something out i promise" Lonnie said. " I hope so i mean Ben is counting on us you know i just don't want to let him down" Mal stated. " I know Mal but, Ben will love what ever we do" Jane smiled at her.

As they started to walk away they heard a small little squeak behind them. they all turned to look at the sound.,p>

I'm really sorry i didn't mean to ease drop but, I think i have an idea" The girl whispered. It was hard to hear but, Mal caught it even if it was low

"First who are you and why were you in the closet" Mal asked.

"Oh yeah sorry i'm Christina Robin and, i always wanted to join the student council. However i'm shy you know I don't know how to actually talk to people

She admitted whispering once again.,p>

"OK so let's here your idea" Mal stated

As Christina was talking about her idea with such passion. Mal couldn't help but smile she had to admit it was a great plan. She just had to hope that Ben liked it

{Mathletes club}

Evie was flying through the questions once she started to stop acting dumb she started to apply herself and, she turned out to be one of the smartest students along with Carlos of course

'Wow beauty and brains what a double team" Princely smiled at her

"Thanks princely so how did you do" Evie asked

"under 15 minutes" princely said "how about you" he asked

"Under 9 minutes" Evie smiled

"wow " Princely said. "How about we go get some food after this"

"yeah that sounds good maybe we can talk about math" Evie said with a smile

"Yeah that sounds good maybe we can plan for the math decathlon" Princely responded

"Yeah so i guess i'll see you tonight" Princely said

"Yeah" Evie says as she leaves"

{Tourney Field} 

" Chad your late" The coach yelled at him.

"I know coach" Chad said back as he ran into the field

"Okay were going to do a small scrimmage the captains of each team will be Jay and Chad let's choose team's first side with 11 points win. You chose first jay" the coach said. 

"OK i chose Car...- I mean Archie" Jay said as he remembered Carlos wasn't here anymore. Jay always chose Carlos first when they were going to scrimmage. What could he say he missed his little buddy.

"So the teams were chosen and the game had started Chads team was winning by two points with only one left to go. Jay and Archie were going keeping there team alive with Jay's power and Archie's Speed they had brought the team back and, were now tied.

Archie was starting to remind Jay of Carlos he's speed and how excited he got every time he got a point it was just like Carlos. Then Jay felt something crash into him with great force. It was Chad and, jay couldn't help but, groan. He's head hurt but, it could have been worse if he didn't have a helmet.

Archie had felt a pang in his heart when he saw Jay fall over like that he was worried him and jay had grown closer ever since Carlos had left the team. Archie had started to feel things for the captain of the team he could probably even say that he was in love. Jay had helped him through hard times. When he needed a friend the most and someone to listen jay was there it was the day he told his parents he was gay and of course his mom and dad didn't really accept it so he ran of. Who was there when he needed someone Jay.

Chad hated this sure he was rougher then he should have but, Jay deserved it. He took his spot as team captain.

{Computer Lab}

Carlos De Vil was enjoying being around Computers right now he was working on an app that would help the students keep track of there school assignments. It was also going to be able to help the teachers grade more efficiently and faster

"hey Carlos De small." Alana knew that this bothered Carlos as he was self conscious about his height as the rest of the guys his age were almost a foot taller then him.

"What do you want Alana" Carlos sighed"

Nothing really just that you should give up on that app i mean really school work Carlos i think we get enough of that already" She said

Actually it's an organizer you know to keep thing's clean which you clearly know nothing about." Carlos said as he pointed to the girls desk which had papers thrown all over it

Doug ran in to the computer lab interrupting Alana. She scowled at him but said nothing. "Carlos i ran as fast as i could there was an accident in tourney and Jay got injured". Doug speed out. Carlos didn't have to hear anymore he ran straight out and ran to the nurses office

Doug had went to the closet to get some things he needed. Alana saw this as her opportunity Carlos ran out so fast that he left the computer on. She messed with some simple objects in the code that could go unnoticed and, left with a smirk on her face

Doug saw that the computer was left on so he saved what ever Carlos was working on and turned it off not noticeing that Alana had messed with the computer

{Nurses Office}

Fairy godmother had walked in and looked at jay who had passed out while Archie was bringing him in.

OK so i believe that Jay has a couple of fractured ribs he will have to stay here for a couple of days. He wont be able to play tourney for a month which will be hard on him as i know how much he loves tourney fairy godmother smiled sadly at him as Archie listens intently

jay was waking up groggily "hey what happened" jay asked Archie

"Chad crushed into you you got knocked over he fractured a couple of your ribs" Archie answers

"Can i still play tourney" jay asked hope in his voice.

"No fairy god mother say's you should stay off the tourney field for a month

" I've done more with worse" Jay Said. "I'm Fine see look" jay said as he tried to stand up but, failed due to the pain.

"Jay no you need to rest" Archie said he felt this weird pang in his heart seeing how stubborn the boy was it was cute he thought

Jay decided to do as Archie told him. I'll be here when you wake up jay Archie told him as he pressed his lips to jay's for a small peck jay fell asleep with thoughts of Carlos on his mind

At this moment Carlos walked in and saw That someone was kissing Jay. It shattered his heart he should have told Jay when he had a chance Carlos could feel tears on his eyes as he ran out. the words that Alana told him kept running through his mind. your a failure Carlos and nobody loves failures you will end up like your mother Alone and crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes ok I could not think of a better last name then mermaid for Alex I just went with what the movie had in it and that was the first thing to come to mind thank you for those who continue to read I no I'm not posting as consistently as I was in the beginning but I've been busy i will try to try to post most regularly thank you again


	12. Big announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to clear up from last chapter that Alex is not in love with Cole there just friends. don't know if it read like that but if it did then this is just to clear it up

The isle barely had any TV but, mostly everyone had radio so Ben decided to send out an announcement trough the radio

It said that the king has decided to bring 5 more children from the isle a royal guard would be there tomorrow to announce who was going to Auradon for the program

So the villians were excited. If there children where on that list they could get revenge for them that was the plan after all. Not for all of them though some of them just want there kids to have a better life at Auradon then they could in the isle 

Many of the parents found it disrespectful that Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay had chosen good and, left there parents to rot in the the isle

Many started to make plans for there children to get revenge for them.

The Queen of Hearts however was thinking big. She wanted to get off the island that was her plan she was just hoping that her son got chosen he was loyal to her.

The next day couldn't come fast enough

Jack hearts had heard about the decision the king of Auradon had made. He was hoping that he was going to get chosen so that he could get revenge for his father. He was going to turn Auradon on it's head,p>

Clayton wanted his daughter to go to Auradon to have a better life then he could provide her. He knew that Artemis would have more opportunity's in Auradon. He was going to miss her but, if she was chosen he would be happy she no longer had to live in a horrible island like this one.

Artemis didn't want to live her father alone if she went to Auradon her father would have no one. Yes she has heard the story of how father had kidnapped apes and wanted to sell them but, her father she knew was no longer like that man she heard in the story. He didn't deserve to be on the isle.

The next day was finally here and, most of the villains and,there children were at the isle Square waiting for the announcement

Suddenly the car was seen at the distance it was coming like a train and, then it stopped abruptly

Many thought that who ever was driving that car was a worse driver then Cruella De vil and, that was saying something

A royal guard got out of the car and started to read from a parchment

"By declaration of the king 5 children from the isle will take part in the reformation project. As we all know this has been a success in the past as 4 kids have reformed to good. I believe that with the right help your children can become good as well. That is why we will try this to see if we can help all children from the isle. The children that have been chosen are as fallowed Jack Hearts son of The Queen of Hearts, Artemis Hunter Daughter of Clayton, Zircon son of Madame Medusa, Gunner Slim. and Olga Boogie daughter of Oogie Boogie

"Are you kidding me she isn't real" Goston yelled in rage. Everybody grunted in agreement.

"That's what it say's on the parchment nothing i can do about that" The guard replied

"This is stupid who decided who was going to go" Goston yelled again

"The king sir. now calm down as there is nothing that i can do the decision is final" the royal guard answered he then turned around to get back into the car as he heard insults thrown at him but decided to leave it at that

The Queen who got word from her card soldiers of the result. She sent for the other children and their parents,p>

Once everyone got there she started to Explain "You might be wondering why i called you" She started. "Yes darling i'm a very busy woman you know this can we speed this up" Madame Medusa asked

"I have a plan to get us off this island" She boasted. "Well let's here it" Alameda said

Are children will do what the other children couldn't and that is to still the wand. That is why this time are children will take it lift this barrier from this infernal island we will take over Auradon

" No i don't want my daughter to get in trouble she will not help you in this insane plan' Clayton said

You believe she has choice if she does not help she will become an orphan well she's gone. She will help or she will have no father to visit" The Queen said

"I will help yu just don't harm my father" Artemis said.

"That is up to you young girl the Queen said

"No Artemis you will not don't worry about me i will be all right" Clayton told his daughter

"No father i will not risk your life do not worry we will do this task with out getting caught" She assured her father 

"I will not have it should not help with this" Clayton yelled 

"oh ho ho your making me laugh this is why you lost Clayton you have no ambition i for one do. This is are second chance at revenge and, your throwing it away for a child. You can have another if anything were to happen" Boogie said

You filthy bag of bugs you will take that back or i will-

"You will stop fighting this instance i will not let this plan go down in ruins before it even begins" The Queen yelled

" I agree we must not let conflicts get in the way" Madame Medusa said

"I don't know about the rest of you but, i want my revenge on those stupid cows" Alameda Said with a snarl

"and i on Alice" The Queen said

"Penny and her stupid mice" Madame medusa said,p>

" Jack and santta claws" Boogie yelled out

"Don't we get a say in this" Zircon and gunner said

Of course you do but, you wouldn't want to live your mother alone now wouldn't you" Madame Medusa asked

"Of course not mother" Zircon said

" You would leave your old man to slave away. I can barely stand up" Alameda Slim said

"Of course Not father i just wanted to-"

"Of course i know son but, im an old man now i need your help" Alameda slim said knowing how to get his son on his side

"Yes father don't worry about it i won't leave you alone" Gunner answerd

" Then it is settled once are children get to Auradon they will take the wand and let us out" The queen said as she started to laugh and the other villains except Clayton joined her 

The children just wanted to make there parents proud. Except for Jack who just wanted revenge for his fathers death and his mother's condition. and Artemis who just wanted to make sure here father stayed alive.


	13. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short i mean really short but, next chapter will re compensate for this one i promise.I got writers block i just didn't know what to write after the first scene don't worry i will plan out the next chapter. It will be longer. I will post this so you get a chapter and the next one will be longer. Again sorry for this chapter being so short

Ben had finally finished all his kingly duties ahead of time. He now had a whole week to deal with the arrival of the isle kid's.

There were only two days left before there arrival to happen

He went to the student council office and, Mal was sitting there on her laptop not noticing him

"Hey Mal i was wondering if you wanted to go grab some lunch" Ben asked her knowing it's been while since they have been toghether

"Yeah let me just finish up really quick" Mal answers as she writes some more and then saves it closing her laptop and, collecting her things.

So they walk out and head straight for the cafeteria as they talk about what they have been doing

"So one of the new girl's had a good idea for the arrival ceremony for the new kids" Mal say's excitedly"

Ben smiles at how excited his best girl is. He's never seen her this excited about anything

"Oh that reminds me i forgot to ask last time who did you choose to come to Auradon this time" She said with a curios look on her face

Mal looked cute with that look on her face and, he couldn't help but smile at that. He answered her question anyway "Oh well I chose Artemis the daughter of Clayton, Gunner the son of Alameda, Zircon son of Madame Medusa and Jack son of The Queen of Hearts" Ben listed off

Mal frowned at the last name Ben noticed this "What's wrong babe" Ben asked curiously

"It's nothing it's just that back in the isle are family's were at odds. You know in the isle it was all about being the most powerful in the isle. Of course my mother won she had exiled the hearts to the other side of the island. It was a horrible place i didn't want thm to be there but, you know my mother was the scariest person on the isle so i never spoke up.

Mal admitted 

'Do you think he'll try something" Ben ask. "Do you want me to choose someone else" Ben said worry on his face

"No were not are parent's Ben we've proven that i don't want to ruin his chance at being good" Mal answered honestly

"If your sure" Ben said. "Oh and, before i forget do you think that Evie, Carlos and Jay would mind helping with the arrival i mean you guys were once were they are maybe it would help them you know"

"I don't think they would i'll ask them later but, jay wont be able too he got injured during tourney pratice" Mal Answers

"What happend" Ben asked

"Chad crushed into Jay with full force and Jay broke a couple of his ribs"

Mal asked 

"I'm going have to talk to chad again aren't i" Ben said Exasperated He talked to chad about this once chad just keeps messing with the isle kids because he thinks there still evil. Even if they had proven to be good


	14. Explanation on some key points of the story

Ok guys so i just need to say this really quickly this story is still going on i promise. I just need to say a couple things first 

1\. I have never read the books i really wanted to but, never got a chance to buy them.  
2.Since i have never read the books i did not know that Evie and the Evil Queen had gotten banished by Maleficent i found this out by reading other peoples fanfictions. I looked it up and, yes ths did happen. this leads me to this, I put that jack and his family were banished by Maleficent to so now i don't know if i should kep that as cannon but, i don't think i will. However i decided to make a new story for this

the new story is that When the isle was built The Queen of Hearts an Maleficent both wanted control over the island. Both Villains had there own followers you know Maleficent had the Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar and others. The Queen of Hearts had Madame Medusa, The big bad Wolf, and Cheshire Cat and others this led a battle that would continue for a while with of course Maleficent winning. So this prompts The King and Queen of hearts to flee once they found out the Queen was having a child in fear of maleficent harming the child. This now explains why Jack hates Mal right i hope so. If not just comment below i will add more if you need me too. 

3\. I am trying to find a way to make really long chapters like i mean really long. I do not however know if those chapters i will be posted separately or here i was thinking about making this a series maybe just post them separately and in a series that way those can be easy to find. I am still thinking about this one. 

4.I know that in the tags it say's major character death (no spoilers) yes this story will get dark i promise but, that will not happen for a while off so yeah stay tuned. 

If you have comments or questions just leave them down below in the comments section. 

I will be posting a new actual chapter today or tommorow and, its one of those super long chapters so i will figure out if i will make it a sieries or just leave them here as chapters.i am kind of leaning towards sieries but tell me what you think. Thank you guys for reading.


	15. Welcome To Auradon special#1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* this has triggers for eating disorders

The Villain Kids were finally ready to head to Auradon. There parents were briefing the children on what to do one last time. With Clayton still begging his daughter to not go along with the plan repeating that he would be alright. Artemis had made her decision when she heard that her fathers life rested in her participation.

Katy rushed to jacks house as she wanted to say her goodbye to the one person on the isle that she saw as family. She hugged him and followed the rest of family's out to the car that would transport them to Auradon. As Katy waved one last time she vanished leaving Jack a little disappointed

As the guard finished putting the Children's bags in the trunk he told them it was time to head out. With Shouts of I'll miss you" and 'Be good" and one last pleading look from Clayton as the car door closed.

The kids knew that there parents were just putting on an act their parent's didn't care about. Artemis kept looking out the window in deep thought. worrying about her father.

"Hey" Gunner yelled. Artemis turned around "What?". "Your father will be fine all we need to do is get the wand right so don't worry" Gunner said.

"Don't lie to her" Zircon shouted. "It's the truth i mean that's what they said" Gunner said. "Dude it's like you don't know their villains they wont want a weak washed up villain with them once they control Auradon. 

"Dude seriously her dad is on the isle by him-self i'm trying to be nice here and you know keep her on track" Gunner yelled.

Artemis had known that her father was either safe or not. They said that her fathers life depended on her. She was still going to help of course she wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't for the King choosing her to go to Auradon. She was just hoping the other Villains kept to their word

Jack wasn't paying them any mind. He was focused on getting the wand

Back at Auradon Prep

Ben, Mal, Evie and Carlos were preparing for the welcoming of the new Villain kids

Carlos you can't be serious" Evie yelled.

"What? do i have something on my shirt" Carlos asked confused

That is the problem Carlos you need to change into a suit either wise it would be disrespectful" Evie said as if Carlos should have already known 

"Fine i'll go change then" Carlos said as he ran back to his room as Evie sighed

Evie turned around and squealed 'Mal you look amazing" Eve said 

"Are you sure. it's not to much?" Mal asked unsure

"Of course it's not to much you look like a princess

She exclaimed 

"thank's" Mal smiled

"So where's Ben" Evie asked

"He will be down in a minute. He had a little problem with his suit." Mal said

Back to the villain kids

They had reached the school it was huge how could you miss it. It was like a castle was transformed into a school. Jack was impressed to say the list of course now he knew where his new castle will be once his mother and him take over Auradon

They got out of the car the guard opens the trunk and takes out the bags. Leaving them next to the kids as they walk forward

The place was covered in banners with the band paying there parents theme song's the banners had Welcome to Auradon and each of there parent's insignia's on them. With cheerleaders jumping all over the place.

Ben noticed the kids start to come out. The first thing he noticed was that the kid he was sure was The Queen of Hearts son was that he was skinny like really skinny. Ben knew there was a food crisis in the isle but, he didn't know it was this bad.

The only thing was Jack was skinny because he didn't eat not because of the crisis yeah there was barely any food but his mother always told him to not eat to much to leave some food on his plate if he didn't want to be seen as a pig. because nobody would want him if he was thought of as a pig.

So he barely ate and, this was the result he didn't see anything wrong with how looked his mother would tell him that it was good that he was skinny. He never argued with her because every time she said something like that you could see the pride in her eyes of how good f a ruler her son would be.

"Hello welcome to Auradon I'm Ben, I'm sure you know them already but here you have my girlfriend Mal, Evie and Carlos and of course fairy godmother she is the one running the school any questions about anything really you can ask her without hesitation" Ben said enthusiastically trying to make a good first impression. Jack studied her but, she didn't seem to carry the wand around with her. So it could be in her office but, that would be to obvious so where else could it be.

"I know who you are" Jack smiled politely. "Hey Mal so i see your doing good for yourself here" jack said.

Yup but, i'm still the same girl you knew in the isle just nicer" Mal reassured

"Sure you are" Jack taunted"You know we missed your mother on the isle we never did found out what happen to her" Jack commented

"Oh don't worry about it. she's not harming anybody" Mal said

"That's good you know my parent's had to live out in the woods because of your mom. They thought she was going to harm me you know but, i don't blame her or you" Jack said sarcastically

"We are not are parents jack we can change we don't have to hate each other because of what are parent's did" Mal said genuinely

"Yeah your right we shouldn't fight because of are parents" Jack said as he pretended to be genuine with Mal

"I'm glad" Mal said as she put out her hand to shake Jack's hand

"Me too" Jack said as he shakes her hand"

"So i know you guy's are having a moment and everything but, where are we going to be staying" Zircon asked

"Oh of course but, first i think i should show you guy's around don't worry about your things they will be taken to your room" Ben explained

"No don't worry about we can take them there not that heavy anyway's" All 5 said almost simultaneously Ben frowned at this but, he understood when Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay got here they didn't have that much stuff either but what they did have they protected as if it would be stolen if they let it out of their sights for just a second

"That's fine so should we get started" Ben asked. when he got simple sure's and yes's he led them through the school and showed them all the activity's and programs they had. To say they were in awe was an understatement but, they didn't let it show sure the school looked great better then the one on the isle even. they all kept in mind though that they wouldn't be here for long hopefully.

"So that concludes are tour now the sleeping arrangement's the girl's and boy's are on different sides of the building" Ben explained. "So Olga and Artemis Mal and Evie will show you to your dorm" Mal and Evie gestured for them to follow.

"Of course Me and Carlos will show you were your dorm is Ben said as they started to walk towards the dorm"

This school has been her for a while so the princesses would get bigger rooms Ben lead the boy's to The room that used to belong to his mother when she was a student it was big enough to fit three bed's no problems with enough room to have everyone put there things and design there own side of the room how they wanted.

Jack however was not pleased "Really there were no rooms left" Jack hissed.

"Actually no we got a lot of transfers from other schools across the united states of Auradon and this declaration hadn't taken place until all the room's were booked this room has never been used the only person to use it was my mother i promise there's enough room for all three of you" Ben said sheepishly

"Fine Jack said as he lays down on his bed" Ben let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in

"Alright then me and Carlos are here for any of your questions or concerns" Ben said as he received nods and said his goodbye's to the three villain boys deciding to leave with Carlos trailing behind him

With The girl's

"Wow this is great" Artemis said

"It's a little to bright for my liking maybe we can paint the room black" Olga said

"No we are not doing that" Artemis responded 

"Evie and Mal hated too interrupt "Sorry to interrupt but, if you guy's have questions or concerns you can always ask me and Evie" Mal said as she gestured to both of them

"That's fine" Olga responded 

Evie and Mal took that as a signal to leave"

"No wait i was wondering if you could tell us were the boy's room is" Artemis asked

So Mal and Evie told them the number and gave them directions on how to get there they left once they had finished

"OK so their gone now let's head out to the boy's room" Artemis said 

"What for" Olga asked

Did you forget the reason were here is to get the wand now get up

"Fine" Olga said as she stood up and, walked out the door

The Boy's room

The boy's looked up as they heard a knock at there door "Come in" Gunner yelled

The door opened and in walked Artemis and Olga

"So what's are plan to get the fairy's wand" Artemis asked

The boy's sat up for this conversation

"So as i believe you had all noticed fairy god mother was not carrying her wand with her. This could mean it's in her office but, i thought that was a little too obvious so it must be locked up somewhere the only question is where" Jack asked

Zircon pulls out a book from one of his bag's and places it on the middle of the bed

"What's that?" Gunner Asked

"It's a spell and potions book swiped it from the library" Zircon stated

"One problem Zircon none of us have magic are parent's didn't have magical powers" Olga said

"Well Gunner's dad had a little bit" Zircon smiled

"The only thing my father could do was control cows by singing i don't see how magical that can be" Gunner replied

"Fine but i'm sure we can still use potions so let's look through that" Zircon stated

So they did and, they found nothing absolutely nothing no future potion, no potions to help them see where the wand is.

Zircon went to put the book back in his bag "Wait do you think i can borrow the book" Jack asked

Zircon raised an eyebrow at him "I just want to study it" Jack said quickly. So zircon gave the book to Jack not knowing what Jack had in mind

"So new plan we do what were supposed to and, we asked around subtly as to not arise suspicion on ourselves 

The next day

"The Vk's went to there regular clases of course like the original 4 they had to take remedial goodness. To say they were bored was an understatement but they got through the class of course that wasn't the only classes they had but, at least those weren't as boring

Jack and Zircon walked into their history of Magical items class. it was interesting to say the least the only problem was that the teacher did not talk about fairy god mothers wand

"Ok class remember you will have a 5 age essay due by the end of the semester on any of the following items on this sheet of paper that i will be passing around lucky for Jack and Zircon it seemed that fairy god mothers wand was on the list

The bell rang and everyone walked out except Zircon and Jack

"Hi i was wondering where one would go to see this items' Jack asked casually.

"Well your not required to actually see the items as most are locked away. So i would suggest to just stick with the books on the certian item that you will be baseing your essay on" Professor Gepetto said

So jack and Zircon left without the information they were looking for

Gunner, Artemis and Olga were having less luck since there class was dancenomics which was taught by Mrs. Esmeralda

There was barely any time to talk to people and the music was loud so there was loud so they could barely hear each other

The 5 meet again at lunch Ben came towards them to ask how their day was going when Ben noticed that Jack had barely touched his food when the only thing he had on his tray was a banana and a salad. Ben asked Jack if the food was alright "Yeah i just wasn't hungry you know" Jack explained and, Ben nodded even though he knew it was a lie Mal, jay, Evie and carlos weren't as skinny as Jack is but, they ate as if they hadn't eaten in a year. Everybody else seemed to be eating alright so what was up with Jack. Ben excused him-self. as he couldn't hep but, think about Jack

Once ben left they talked about the wand they talked and all came empty handed there were still 2 more clases to see if they could get the information on fairy god mother's wand location.

This time Zircon , Gunner and Jack had class together they threw away there lunch treys as they walked to there class which was heroology the study of heroes and their stories today the lesson was on Alice and her adventure to Wonderland. The people in Auradon told the story differently then his mother did and, he told the teacher as much.

Of course you would say that your a villain. My mother on the other hand would never lie about her adventure of Wonderland. Your mother would of course play victim i mean i was told she was crazy.

"That's enough Jack and Ace i wan't you here after school for detention" professor Phil said

They both groaned but said nothing

Artemis and Olga had gone to Home Economics

Apparently they were learning how to be princesses because they were learning how to sew and, cook. they didn't Care of course Evie was in the same class Artemis saw her talk to her mirror but, she didn't know what she was doing. So she kept looking at her and, realized the mirror was answering her questions. They could take her mirror and, use it to ask where the wand is

The last class had all of them together it was history of the united states of Auradon. The story of how the kingdoms came to be united and how the villain's were exiled to the isle. the founders of Auradon. the basics. But of course they were not paying attention Artemis was telling them about Evie's Mirror and, that it answers any questions the holder ask.

The Villian kids were planing on how to steal Evie's mirror without her noticing that it was them.

After the class it was time for them to go back to their dorms accept Jack who had detention in professor Phil's class.

Once he got there he saw that Ace was already sitting at a desk so he sat as far away from him as he could

"Do homework or what ever you need to your in here for an hour" Phil said as he started to read a Magazine

Jack was reading the spell and potions book he found this whole magic thing was interesting to him but, his family line had no ounce of magic in it. So he just had to stick to reading it.

The hour was over and, Jack was walking out until he heard Ac calling him "I just wanted to apologize earlier for what i said you know of course are parents are going to have different point of views but, i shouldn't have called your mom crazy." Ace apologized

Jack just noded and walked away saying nothing

Ace looked at him as he walked away he felt sorry for him living in the isle must have been rough for him and here he was making it worse for him

Back at Jacks room

everybody was waiting for him to get to the room

Jack walked in and Artemis was already telling him the plan of how she would go to Evie's room take the mirror and return it without a trace

He agreed and let them do there plan,p>

So Artemis and Zircon left to Evies room turned out there was no one in there so Zircon just swiped the door open and, they walked in looking for the mirror they found it in Evies drawer and took it as they ran off

So they ran off back to jack room showing them the mirror as if it was a prize.

"So what do we do now" gunner asked 

" This Mirror mirror in my hand wheres does Fairy godmother keep her Wand" Artemis asked the mirror

Everyone was waiting for the mirror to answer and they waited it seemed that the mirror wasn't going to work until it clouded up and showed whee her wand is it was in the museum and, it was heavily guarded seemed that they had learned from the last time Jay, Mal, Evie and Carlos stole it. But they wern't Them they were even better

With Evie

Evie was on a date with princely and, she had forgotten her mirror. Evie liked Doug she really did but, every time she would try to Talk to Doug he just scurried off she took that as a sign that he wasn't interested

So she decided to to date princely to get rid of her feelings for Doug 

"Hey so i like your dress did you make" Princely asked

"Yeah you i made it from fabrics in the fashion room"Evie said beaming

"Wow that's amazing you know my family's having a get together with some friends later in the month you should come"

"I'd love to" Evie say's

"That's great i had a good time with you" Princely said as he leaned in to kiss Evie"

He saw as she went in and, he walked to the building across the campus as his dorm room was in that building which was built do to the overflow of students

Evie couldn't help but notice that she felt nothing in that kiss but, she could earn to love him right.

With Ben and Mal 

"Thanks for your help today" Ben said

"It was no problem" Mal reassured

Ben couldn't help but have a nagging feeling about Jack

"Hey Mal do kids in the isle develop an eating disorder" Ben asked" 

What doe that mean"Mal Asked

"Well there's Anorexia which is when people don't eat at all they might eat a bit of food but, not a lot. Or theirs bulimia which is when a person eat's but then throws it up" Ben Explained

"No i don't think I've ever seen it happen why do you ask",p>

"It's just that i noticed jack is skinnier then he should be. I saw him at lunch and, he barely ate a bite"

Mal frowned at this to say that anyone barely got any food in the isle was an understatement but now that there here they have enough food for everybody. It made no sense to starve when there was good food all over the place.

"So what do we do" Mal asked concern it's ok that jack still has some grudge against her but she wouldn't wish harm on her worst enemy

" I don't know" Ben said he has never had to deal with this sort of thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i am trying to make Jack like this really bad boy type charicter and all that but, i fell like the queen of hearts would try to control everything in his life from friends, to girlfriends, to eating that's what i feel will be the queens way of getting her son to do what she want's. Also no Ben does not have feelings for Jack his just a good person


	16. I got 99 problems

Jay

Jay was starting to feel anxious Carlos hadn't come to visit him once and, it seemed weird not like Carlos at all

Of course he wasn't feeling lonely as Archie was with him everyday of course he left for tourney practice when he neded to

Archie had told him that chad had been kicked out of the team for as long as Jay wasn't playing either

The best part was that as punishment the fairy godmother had made Chad the new water boy for the team it was instant Karma

The strangest part was that he remembered a kiss when he feel asleep but, he didn't know if it was real or a dream it felt to real to be a dream but, who would kiss him.

Why wasn't Carlos here was he injured was he OK? Jay tried to stand up but, Archie came in at that exact time

Jay what are you doing you can't stand up" He chastised him

I need to see if Carlos is OK" Jay said almost yelling"

'He is he was there at the welcoming of the new Vk's and, he seemed fine to me" Archie said

Then that meant that Carlos just didn't want to see him. This broke his heart what did he do why didn't Carlos not want to see him anymore"

Archie saw this 'Yeah i think you should just forget about him what kind of friend does that" Archie said with full concern for Jay he hated that look on jay's face. Carlos was a horrible person Jay didn't deserve toxic friends like that

Jay agreed maybe Carlos was never his friend in the isle he was always protecting him maybe that's why he hung out with him in the first place

Archie just wanted to look out for him as Jay did once upon a time

Jay was grateful for Archie he was a true friend

At least Mal and Evie visited at least a few times a week

Carlos

Carlos was devastated he was glad he was able to hold it together for the welcoming

It was good enough that he was occupied with the new VK's arrival or he would have been in his room crying just like he was now

Just like he was right now once he reached his room it had hit him like a full force train

Jay had someone else and, it wasn't him

He was to scared of going to see jay. He knew that once he saw him he would just be mad and sad. both at Jay and himself.

Auradon was as a great place Carlos would admit but, right now he just wanted to be back at the isle where everything was good no feelings just hanging out

Evie and Mal

Evie entered her room and. couldn't hlp but feel bad about not feeling anything when princely kissed her

She knew she had feelings for Doug but, she could learn to love princely right

Mal entered the room "Hey E how was the date"

"It was fine we just went to dinner and he might have kissed me" Evie admitted 

Mal squealed but rained it in "How was it" 

"It was OK" Evie said not so sure of herself

"What do you mean" Mal asked 

"I don't know i may have feelings for Doug" Evie said 

'Evie you can't be with princely if you don't love him " Mal said scandalized

"I could learn to love him" Evie counterd

"You can't just just force feelings for someone" Mal said

"Of course i can i did with Chad remember" Evie said

"No you didn't your mom told you to find a prince so you tried to seduce the first prince you saw but, you did not have feelings for him" Mal insisted

"But, i could for princely his nicer then chad" Evie insisted also

"I think it's messed up E but, do what you want" Mal said as she got under the covers and closed her eye's"

"I will he even invited me to go to a party his parent's always through" Evie said stubbornly

Jack Hearts

Jack was in dark room and the wand was right in front of him with no security he could just reach in and grab it

"Don't do it" Jack turned to see Ben standing there

"Don't listen to him we can rule this infernal kingdom together" The Queen of Hearts yelled

"Your not your parents you can chose to be good' Ben yelled

"Get me that wand what are you waiting for" The Queen of hearts yelled

"You can choose your own path don't choose the one your parents told you to have"Ben said pleadingly

"Your almost there feel the power that it will give you if you hold it in your hand just grab and, set your mother free my darling child" The Queen said sweetly

Jack had enough with this back and forth "Would you just shut up " Jack yelled with frustration as both disappear in thin air

"What's going on" Zircon asked groggily 

"Jack are you alright" Gunner asked

When he received no answer he turned on the light and saw jack drenched in sweat and shaking really hard

Gunner ran to Jack side Zircon following after "Hey are you OK" Zircon asked waiting for a response

Jack could have sworn it was real it felt like it he was sure it was real he couldn't focus on anything just that weird "dream?" When he felt someone shaking him he looked over and he saw Zircon and Gunner with concern on their faces? 

"Are you alright" Zircon asked

"Yeah i'm great"" Jack said

'Do you want to talk about it" Gunner asked

"oh great maybe then we can talk about boys and paint each others nails" Zircon said sarcastically

Gunner looked at Zircon with a heated look

"What since when do villains talk about things" Zircon argued

"Fair point" agreed Gunner

Jack just stared at them having this conversation and, decided to just go back to asleep

This answered their question as they both decided to go back to sleep

Ben

Ben woke up with a start He had a dream that seemed so real Jack and the Queen of hearts was there he was trying to convince Jack not to take Fairy godmothers wand"

it was almost as if he was jack's conscience telling him to do the right thing

On the other side was The Queen of hearts who was acting as Jacks side who felt he needed to be evil for his parents 

Telling him to take the wand to feed that small part of Evil in him

Ben knew from there that he was going to do anything he could to help this 5 kids choose good

If this was any indication of what they were all feeling there was a struggle between good and bad

The Queen of Hearts

The Queen of hearts woke up smiling to herself this seemed promising

She woke up from a dream that seemed clear and focused almost as if real

It would help them on there mission to receive the wand

There might not be any magic on the isle but, there was in Auradon and, it seemed that her son was beginning to get his powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know that i'm focusing mostly on Jack but, i promise the others will get the spotlight too I already got some ideas for the other Villain Kids. The powers will come to use later on. right now he's just barely getting them but, i will use this more often


	17. Dreams and the significance behind them

Ben

Ben went straight to the library looking for anything that he could on dreams and significance

He found nothing. Why did that dream in particular feel so real

Evie and Mal

Evie and Mal were getting ready for the new day

Mal still wasn't talking to Evie

"So your just not going to talk to me" Evie asked Mal

"Evie you need to see that what your doing is wrong. You can't do that to princely it will break his heart' Mal said concerned

"Mal can you just trust me i know what i'm doing" Evie pleaded

"Evie what happens if you break up with princely would you even care" Mal asked

Of course i care why wouldn't I. I would miss being with him i really would his a nice guy" Evie answered honestly

"But not the guy that you want" Mal sighed

No but, he could be. Mal i just had the best idea remember when we gave Ben the magic cookie and he fell in love with you instantly make one for me i'll eat and, then i will fell in love with princely

"Evie are you crazy you will honestly be willing to eat a love potion laced cookie to be with a guy that you really don't love and, for what just so you can forget doug i wont do it" Mal said confidently

"Mal you were lucky. Even after Ben snapped out of it he still loved you. But, you have no idea how it feels when the one person you like doesn' even want to talk to you you don't know how much it hurts to have to deal with that" Evie said as she started to cry

Mal rushed over and, hugged her friend. "I'll help you E but are you sure you want to do this" Mal asked giving Evie one more chance to back out of something she might regret

"More then anything" Evie assured

"Well I guess were doing this" Mal thought

Ben

Ben was heading to Mal's dorm when he crashed into Ace

"Hey kingly why in such a hurry" Ace asked

"I'm trying to get to Mals room i had the weirdest dream and, i need to ask Mal if she could help" Ben said in a hurry

"Dream mind explaining it to me i could possibly help' Ace said

"Yeah i guess what harm can it do" Ben asked

"Exactly" Ace answered

So ben told Ace about the dream about fairy god mothers wand and how Jack was there how ben was telling Jack to chose good over Evil the the Queen of hearts yelling at Jack to take the wand and, how out of nowhere he just vanished

Ace looked straight at Ben and, sighed

Ben took this reaction and, realized that Ace has some idea of what's going on "Ace if you know something you need to tell me' ben told Ace with a questioning look

"Look Ben you know my mom's story you know that she went to wonderland and that in the end it ended up being a so called dream" Ace asked and Ben nodded his head. Well it wasn't technically Wonderland does exist out of the dreamscape But, it was rumored that the queen of Hearts has powerful magic" Ace confided in Ben

"What kind of Magic" Ben asked

"Sleep Magic, Dream Magic that's why my mom thought it was all a dream i went out to search for it and, i found it" Ace said happily. Turned out the Queen didn't wan't my mom to tell people where it was so she made mom believe that the whole thing was a dream of her imagination" Ace said seriously

Of course everyone knew the Queen was real but, do you know why" Ace asked and, Ben shook his head. "Because she had control over a small part outside of wonderland letting people know that she was real but, leaving everyone else imprisoned in Wonderland so ruled over Wonderland and, a small village as a cover up so no one would believe my mother"

So your saying that being in Auradon is awakening the magic Jack has" Ben asked

Exactly" Ace said 

"I need to go talk to fairy god mother" Ben said as he ran towards her Office

Carlos

To get his mind off Jay Carlos decided to spend his day on his organizer app

He had almost finished it when he had left he just needed to put some more things in the program

"Hey Carlos nice seeing you here" Alana said

"What do you want Alana" Carlos asked

"I just wanted to apologize. you know I've been rude to you and, you don't deserve that I was thinking that as cancellation we could go out to eat or something" Alana said

"I don't know what you got planned but, i ain't falling for it" Carlos said

"Fine suit yourself i was trying to be nice. Just don't come crying to me when you want to hang out with somebody instead of being a loser like you always are" Alana spat at him

'Trust me i won't" Carlos said

Chad

"I can't believe i have to be the water boy until Jay is cleared to compete" Chad said

"Hey it could be worse" Zain Rider said

"How could it possibly be worse" Chad asked

"Well you could have been kicked out of the team permanently" Zain answers

"Coach wouldn't do that i'm the best player on the team" chad argued

"Then shouldn't you be out on the field showing them how good you are" Zain counterd

"Why are you even here your not even on the tourney team" Chad asked

"To tell you that i have the best idea to get back at Jay" Zain said simply

"and what is that" Chad said

"Jays little buddy Carlos of course" Zain said with a smirk

Chad smiled at this " Count me in"

"I knew i could" Zain said as he smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys mind if the chapters are this short. i like putting the name of who the part is based mostly on. i don't know if i should keep doing that do you guys find it helpful or just annoying? How are you liking the story so far leave your comments down below


	18. Charicters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters list OCs

Princely Radcliffe son of Anita and Roger Radcliffe

Ella Charming daughter of Cinderella and prince Charming

Ace Wonderland son of Alice

Jack Hearts Son of the Queen of Hearts and King of Hearts

Katy Cheshire daughter of the Cheshire cat

Olga Boogie daughter of Oogie Boogie

Artemis Hunter daughter of Clayton and Queen La

Archie Porter son of Tarzan and Jane Porter,p>

Zircon Medusa son of Madame Medusa

Gunner Slim son of Alameda Slim and Cruella De Vil

Alex Mermaid son of Ariel and Prince Eric

Edgardian Balthazar son of Edgar Balthazar

Alana Tatch daughter of Milo and Kida

Christina Robin son of Christopher Robin

Accalia Wolf duaghter of The Big Bad Wolf

Zain Rider Son of Rapunzel and Flynn Rider


	19. the isle

Back at the isle

"Can you believe that they got to go to Auradon they were soft when they left the'll never get the wand" Edgardian said spitefully

"We should go to Auradon and, do what they will most likely fail at" Leo said

"Are you still grumpy that that they got to go to Auradon and you didn't well deal with it" Accalia said

"Don't tell me you don't mind oh that's right your boyfriend Zircon got to go right" Slade said mockingly

"He wasn't my boyfriend" Accalia said bareing her sharp wolf like teeth

"Sure whatever you say don't worry i'll keep your secret that everyone knows" Slade smiled at her

They all turned around when a figure appears out of no where "Wow you just talking not doing anything. While i just caused a small explosion in Jafar's shop i mean that is what i do" She vanished with a smile and, reappeared behind them "with most of their stuff in her hands "that's how you steal like a pro" Katy said one last time as she vanished

"I really can't stand her" Accalia said

"Daughter of the Cheshire Cat who needs her" Slade said

"She still has are things" Leo said and they all went to chase after her

Katy Cheshire

After she successfully stloe everyone's things she vanished straight to Captain Hooks boat

"Knew i'd find you here" Katy said as she appeared in front of Zack

"Yup my father needs to clean captain hooks ship but you know i do most of the work." Zack said

"Blow it off if anything your father get's the hook although i doubt it your father has never gotten in trouble before" Katy said

"I'm impressed you really turned evil once Jack left. And yeah your right when hook get's chased by the crocodile he still calls for my dad" Zack said luaghing

"Whatever let's go" Katy ordered

As they walked out of the ship the four were there waiting for her

"Guy's a surprise really but, we really need to get going"Katy said as she grabbed Zack and Vanished with him

"I didn't know you could do that" Zack said

"Been practicing" Katy said simply

"Katy, Zachery what brings you to this side of the isle" Kairi said

"Need a place to lay low" Katy said

"Sure just don't steal anything and, i promise i'll cut you up if you do. Then you will have matching stripes like your father" Kairi threaten,p>

"So rude just like your father" Katy smirked

"Yeah so I've been told" Kairi smirked back

There was a knock at the door

Katy and Zack hide behind the couch

"Oh come out it's just willow" Kairi say's exasperated

"who are you talking to" Willow asked

Katy and Zack pop out

"I should have known the will o wisp said you would be in trouble today

"That was easy to know when am i never in trouble" Katy smirked

"So how are you dealing with Jack being gone" Willow asked

"Why does everyone keep asking that" Katy said exasperated

Slade, Leo, Accalia, Edgardian

"I can't believe we lost her" Leo yelled

"She's just to much i can't stand her" Accalia yelled 

""I bet it's the whole part dog part cat speaking" Slade said to Edgardian

"No kidding" Edgardian said

"Shut up" Accalia said bareing her teeth at them with her eye's turning almost wolf like

"Ok fine" Both Edgardian and Slade said simultaneously

'Beside's if that were true i wouldn't be able to go near Leo you know son of Scar a feline and everything" Accalia said

"How about you shouldn't you be out stealing hearts from the hottest girls on the isle"Edgardian asked Slade

"Funny you got jokes i get it son of the huntsmen needs to hunt for fun" Slade said

"Hey i got a scent" Accalia said

"How" Leo asked "i can't smell anything"

"Stronger sense of smell" Accalia smirked

"So let's go" Edgardian said as they followed Accalia

Kairi's house

"Wait we can't go in there" Leo said

"Why not" Accalia said not understanding her allies hesitance"

"That's Shan Yu's house" Leo said as if it made a difference

Accalia walked up to the door and knocked

Kairi opens the door "What do you want" she asked

"I know Katy's in here and, i'm not leaving until we get are stuff back she says pointing at the guy's behind her

Katy come's out of the room she was hiding in "I stole it so it's mine now" katy said sternly

" Uh no were not leaving until you give us back our things" Accalia said

The three guys move forward prompting Willow and Zack to get closer

"Seems like were at an in-pass" Kairi said

"Yeah so i guess it's your move" Leo said

" I guess it is" Zack said waiting to see what the other 3 do

When he saw that they jumped towards the 4 kids he did the same and, an all out brawl started

Katy was fighting Accalia of course they were fighting like wild animals

Kairi was Slade they were more elegant in their fighting styles but still deadly

Willow was fighting Leo and, that one was different to say the least one waiting for the other to make the next move

Which left Zack with Edgardian and, it was a straight out brawl between them

That's when Shan Yu got there "What are you kids doing here he said as he separated each of them get out of here" he yelled

So everybody ran off including Kairi

"Not you" Shan Yu said to his daughter

"Everybody went to there own house" Katy of course got to keep everything she had stolen

"But without Jack it was Chaos people were starting to draw lines it could end up badly"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay more characters from the isle for now that's all there going to do but, they will be back i promise but later  
> for those who didn't understand who willow is she's the daughter of the witch from Brave. How epic was descendants 2 am i right.


	20. Join the club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger Warning eating disorders

In remedial goodness the fairy godmother encouraged the 5 Vk's to join other activities she was glad that they had each other but, she knew that if they were to change they would need other friends that showed that cared about them so she gave them each a list of clubs in Auradon Prep and, told them to check them out and, they might find the right fit

Which the Vk's were pretty sure was a Cinderella reference even though fairy godmother acted as if it wasn't

none of them wanted to join any clubs they were perfectly fine not being a part of the schools activity's.

"Just to make sure that you actually attended some of this clubs i will call the teacher in charge to see if you attended the club meeting"Fairy godmother assured them knowing very well that if she didn't they wouldn't even bother to show up

They all groaned but,but they didn't want to alert suspicion so they agreed although half heatedly

Club list

Student Council

Band

Cheer-leading

Fashion club

Tourney

Robotics club

Decathalon

Computer Club

Art Club

"That was just some of the clubs that this school had and , to say they all sounded boring was an understatement.

"So you all have a list now underline the three that you chose to visit and, bring them back tomorrow i hope you have all made a decision by then."Fairy godmother explained to them

Lunch time

Ben went towards them during lunch to see what they were up to

They explained to him that fairy godmother wanted them to join clubs around school

Ben agreed that this would be a good way for the Kids to get to know more kids in school

Ben also noticed that Jack ate more then last time maybe he just needed to get used to the food here

Ben was glad maybe Jack was Ok after all it was good to know

After the lunch bell rung they all walked to there clases

"Hey go on without me" Jack said

Jack went to the restroom and made sure no one was in there

Once he saw no one in there we went into a stall and, started to throw up everything he had eaten

Alex walked into the bathroom when he heard someone throwing up

"Hey are you alright" Alex asked

Jack flushed walked out of the stall and ignored Alex

"Hey are you alright" Alex asked again

"Oh yeah must have been something i ate" Jack responded

Alex looked at him but, said nothing

Jack walked out and, went to his following class

Jack, Gunner and Zircon

After school Jack decided that he would check out tourney along Gunner and Zircon

"great just what we need more villain kid's on the teem" both Chad and Zain groaned

"Oh i didn't know the water boy was part of team" jack sneered" don't you just get water for everyone here fix me with a cup" Jack gestured to the water next to chad

"Chad grumbled as he served it and, passed it to Jack" 

Jack drank from it and spit it out "Could use more ice" Jack explained

"Who do you think you are his prince Chad charming show him some respect" Zain yelled

"And i am the future ruler of Wonderland" Jack answered simply

"Are you stupid there is no such thing as Wonderland it was all a dream Alice made up" Chad said

So nobody here knew that Wonderland was rule he smirked he could use this to his advantage

"Oh what Cheshire Cat got your tongue" Zain smirked

"you caught me just trying to see if you knew it wasn't real" Jack said quickly knowing that sounded stupid but, he had to deflect quickly

"I was told that you might show up" The coach said

"Yup so what do we have to do" Zircon asked just run this drills then well have you join the other players in a scrimmage see if you got what it take's" The coach answered

So jack, Zircon and Gunner passed the drills mighty fast

Zircon and Gunner got selected but Jack did not

Chad and Zain laughed at Jack

"Sorry son your just a little to slow" The coach said

Jack didn't understand he was just as good as Gunner and Zircon sure he wasn't as fast as some of the other guy's but he sure as hell tried

He felt a little light headed so he just nodded and decided to leave the field

"OK practice is over" Coach said

Artemis

"Hi are you here for the school newspaper" 

"Yeah actually" Artemis said

"Great i'm Rose daughter of Pinocchio it's nice to meet you i'm the head editor of the club they told me i was a perfect choice since i can't lie you know" Rose explained 

"How did that happen" Artemis asked

"Blue fairy you know want's me to learn the same lesson she taught my father" Rose said

"So what if you i don't know want to cause some trouble" Artemis asked

"Why would i want to do that" Rose asked

"To have fun? It must suck to live with truth serum implanted on you" Artemis said

"Eh you learn to live with it. Let me introduce you to some of our crew" Rose said

"Yeah sure" Artemis said

"So are camera handler is Blu" Rose said as she lead Artemis to a guy fiddling with the camera

"Hey i'm Blu son of the blue fairy"

"Hi so your mom was the one who spelled Rose to the truth." Artemis asked 

"Yeah" Blu said sheepishly

"So why don't you change it" Artemis asked

"I can't my magics not good enough yet" Blu said

"Oh i get it" Artemis said

Alex ran inside the room

"Hey guy's i'm woondering if i can edit a video i just made" Alex asked

"Sure that computers free" Blu told him

"Great" Alex said 

"That's Alex Mermaid his not really a part of the club but, he always comes to edit his videos" Rose told her

Artemis nodded

"Hey you should check on your friend jack he was throwing up earlier" Alex said 

"I'm sure his fine that happens when he eat's food from here i think he needs to adjust to it" Artemis answerd

Alex accepted this as a reasonable thing

Olga

Olga didn't really see any clubs that interested her. So she choose to check out the fashion club

Turns out it was being led by Evie her-self it was a good ting they gave Olga the mirror she could easily sneak back to Evie's purse without her noticing" 

"Olga i didn't know you would chose fashion club" Evie said

"Yeah seemed like the least boring thing on the list" Olga confined in her

Evie smiled "at least your here now"

"Seems pretty empty" Olga says

"Yeah but, i'm keeping the minimum 8 members which leaves my club still running" Evie said,p>

"Well now you have 9" Olga said

"That i do" Evie agreed

"So what do you do here" Olga asked

"Well we sketch and sew and sometimes we have fashion show's which is how we get money for the club we do both boy and girl clothes which is a great hit here in Auradon" Evie said excited

"Hey Evie where do you need me to put this" Audrey said as she walked in but yelped and dropped the box

"Audrey are you OK" Evie asked,p>

"Yeah i got it sorry i just didn't know she was her" Audrey Explained

"Yeah i get that a lot eats the whole made out of bugs things isn't it" Olga asked

"Yeah sorry i didn't men to offend you" Audrey said

"It's Ok" Olga responded

"Audrey you left me with all the boxes" Ella said

"Oh sorry i'll go right now" Audrey said

"Oh hi i'm Ella" Ella said

"Olga i'm a new member at this club"

Evie squealed "so you decided to stay because i knew he had to see three but, i'm glad you chose us" Evie said ecstatically

"Yes this is going to be so much fun" Ella and Evie Squealed

Olga just smiled Awkwardly at them

Jack

Jack was angry that he didn't make the tourney team with Gunner and Zircon but, he still needed a club to join but, the only one that was meeting at this time was the student council

So he went to the class that they meet in

When he saw her Mal

Mal looked at him and smiled

"Jack welcome to student council we were just talking about the Winter Wonderland ball" Mal exclaimed 

"So what" Jack asked

"Well right now were just pitching off ideas. You see i was thinking about something like Queen Elsa's Ice castle" Mal said smiling

"Oh that's great then i have an idea. Jack said as he grabbed the marker from Mals hand you see in the isle live's jack frost and he has he's own snow house guarding it he has this giant monster that no one dare go near. I believe that a frighting winter would be a better idea for this so called ball" Jack said

"Jack people want to go to a fun ball not one where there going to be scared" Mal answered

"Actually Mal i kind of like the idea it sounds more i don't know fun" Ace said

Jack smirked as he heard this,p>

"But, this is supposed to be a classy Ball" Jane insisted 

Mal stood up "OK let's deal with this problem easily, and asked "OK everyone in favor of Elsa's castle idea raise there hand" Jane, Lonnie and half of the council raised there hand.

"All those in favor of Jacks idea raise there hand" Mal asked Ace and Christina raised there hands along with the other half

"OK i guess that the only way to have this little problem resolved is to have the student population vote for the idea that they like the best" Mal said

"The council agreed with her and, decided to let the students chose which idea they rather have for there winter ball"

Ben

Ben wanted to talk to jack about the so called dream but, decided that he needed more information on this type of magic

So he would spend all day looking at books that talked about sleep and dream magic

He needed to make sure he had all the facts before he told Jack that he could use magic

He didn't want to scare jack with the unknown powers of his type of Magic


	21. Of charms and potions

Mal and Evie

After the student council meeting Mal and Evie meet in the kitchen where they would cook the love potion cookie

Mal was still was still a little hesitant to give Evie the cookie but, Evie kept insisting

"It's done Evie before you do this please reconsider" Mal said pleadingly

"No already made up my mind i'm doing this" Evie responded

Mal groaned "Fine just you know the drill eat it in front of princely" Mal said

"yeah thanks Mal" Evie said as she hugged Mal

Mal was smirking as Evie left the kitchen as she didn't give Evie a love potion. She gave her an infatuation potion which has the same effects as a love potion but, this on wears off after a few day'sEvie with no idea of what mal just did was content on finally being able to get Doug out of her head

Carlos

Carlos was done feeling sorry for him-self sure Jay may not like him back but, Jay is still his friend and he was going to visit him today it's been a week and a half since Jay was sent to the nurses office he just hoped jay wasn't angry at him

When Carlos walked into the infirmary. Jay looked at him with a heated glare

"So you finally decided to show up" Jay hissed

"Yeah sorry" Carlos said sheepishly

"Sorry i've been in here for a week and a half and all you can say is i'm sorry you know Carlos maybe your not a good friend your just as selfish as you were in the isle

Carlos couldn't stand seeing jay mad at him so he did the one thing he seems to be doing a lot lately running away

Jay groaned in frustration he didn't mean to yell at Carlos it's just that what Archie told jay had really frustrated Jay

Carlos was heading back to the kitchen he needed something to drink when he saw inside he saw drink that had his name on it He saw a card next to it

"To Carlos from Mal, Jay and Evie already got their's enjoy"

unbeknownst to Carlos Chad and Zain put the drink in the fridge

So Carlos drank the whole thing it actually tasted like fruit punch (What did Chad and Zain make Carlos drink) 

"it tasted like an ordinary drink and it didn't make Carlos feel any different

Jack

Right in front of him was his mother looking mildly angry

"Why haven't you gotten me the wand" The Queen yelled

"I'm getting to it mother" Jack responded

"Don't forget that they are the reason your father died" The queen said

"Of course not mother i will never forget them for what happen" Jack said

"Then why haven't you gotten me the wand yet" The queen yelled again

"I'll get it " Jack said

"You most certainly will i am not going to spend more then the time necessary on this disgusting isle" The queen yelled

"Yes i understand that" Jack told her

"You better as when i get out we will take our revenge" The Queen boasted as she vanished

Jack just sighed

Taking his mothers space was Ben

"Not this again" Jack said

Ben was about to speak when Jack cut him of

"What are you going to tell me that my parents don't define who i am" Jack spat with venom in his voice

"Ben stayed shocked by the anger in Jack's voice"

"I will never forget what you did to my family. How you don't even care that people in the isle are dying while you live her in luxury with food and medicine" Jack spat

To say that Ben was confused was an understatement

"My father died because of your family. They don't care what happens in the Isle as long as no one threatens there ever after right" Jack said

"What are you talking about" Ben asked puzzled

"I don't even know why i'm talking to you about this your not real" Jack said and Ben Vanished

Ben

Ben woke up with a start

"What did jack mean that his parents killed his father" Ben asked him-self

"He couldn't ask his parents they would just send Jack back to the isle" Ben thought

"He had to talk to Mal see if she knew what Jack was talking about

"But that would have to wait until tomorrow as Ben looked at the clock and it read 1. how was he supposed to go back to sleep now

Next morning

Ben walked through the school yard running into Mal

"Mal i need to ask you something about Jack" Ben said

"Yeah sure go ahead" Mal answered

"Did you know about jack's father" Ben asked

"What are you talking- Oh yeah it happen when i was pretty young my mom told me never to go near the queen of hearts as that's when she became how do i say it a little crazy" Mal said not trying to sound offensive

"How about the doctors or the medicine on the isle" Ben asked

"Yeah we didn't have any of that in the isle" Mal said

"Wait there's no doctors in the isle but, my parents didn't think about putting doctors on the isle" Ben said exaperated

"Ben it's not there fault" Mal said

"Of course it is they left the villians there to die" Ben said

"Ben no don't let this get between you and your parent's" Mal said

"I won't but, i need to do something about" Ben said

Mal smiled at Ben he was doing great as king

Ben now knew the reason why Jack put fault on his parents and, to be honest he didn't see how it wasn't


	22. Confrontations and Plans for the future

"Ben walked into the library of the castle knowing that there is where hey spent most of thier time

"Mother, Father as king i plan to put doctors i the isle of the last

"Ben don't you think that's a little dangerous" Belle said

"I don't understand why you would think that" Ben said

"Ben you cannot put doctors in the isle they will get robbed and, most likely killed" Adam said sternly

"We can't just stay here and do nothing. There are people over there here need medical help " Ben said back

"Ben you need to think of your people first and, the isle second" Adam said

"You can't tell me that your OK with this" Ben said

"Be as king you need to make the hard choices even if it means leaving people there fend for themselves" Adam said

Ben knew that it was dangerous to let doctors go to the isle but, he couldn't just leave the people of the isle without medical attention

Evie

Princely wanted to surprise Evie with some chocolates and flowers

so he snuck up behind her and put the flowers in front of her face when she grabbed them and turned around to see princely hold out a box of chocalate

"What are this for" Evie asked

"For being the most beautiful in all the land" Princely answerd

"Oh thank you" Evie said smiling as she reached into her bag for the cookie

Evie took a bite of it as she looked straight into princely's eyes

Sensing the the potion work almost immediately, Literately seeing hearts float in front of princely

"Yeah love them i wish i had gotten you something" Evie said

"Don't worry about your smile is enough" Princely said

"Aw you are just the sweetest" Evie said

"I should be heading to class now i'll see you later" Princely say's"

Evie stands up and follows him

"Evie what are you doing your class is the other way" Princely

"I know but, i don't want to be separated from you" Evie said

"Evie seriously your acting weird i have to go"Princely said as he walked off leaving Evie to stand there by herself

The Vk's

"The perfect time to strike would be during the winter ball Event" Jack said

"Why then it doesn't happen for three weeks" Olga asks

"No one will be paying attention to us. They will be worrying about their dates and the night" Jack explained

"That sounds about right so what are we supposed to do for three weeks" Artemis asked

"Just fit in. this is the best route to take for now" Jack said 

"Ok so nobody mess this up" Jack said"

"If were going to fit in would you guy's mind being part of a fashion show" Olga asked

"That is incredibly stupid" Zircon said

"no i think it's a great idea if we take part in this fashion show. people will think we are actually making an effort to stay here and, they will never nnotice that were trying to steal the wand" Jack Explained

"Fine but, i am not wearing pink Zircon said

"You wont have to" Olga said

"So when is this anyway" Gunner asked

"Two weeks from today" Olga responded

"Don't you need are measurements" Artemis asked"I already do" Olga said

"How did you get them" Zircon asked looking at her skeptically

"Let's just say i have my way's" Olga said as she started to walk away

"Weird girl" Gunner said

Carlos

"Carlos was just walking down the Hall when Chad and Zain started to head towards them

" Carlos i was looking for you" Chad said

"What do you want dud charming" Carlos said

"nothing just seeing if you could help me with my homework"

"Do it yourself flunker" Carlos said with a sneer as he walked away

'It was the day that the Vk's decided to eat lunch together Mal knew that Evie wasn't going to show up if she had decided that she was going to eat the cookie. But she at least expected Carlos to arrive

When she looked for Carlos and, asked him why he never showed up he answers her with i had better things to do you know like being smarter then you for starters

'Carlos was acting strange and Mal, didn't like it or maybe this is how her friend truly is

"No she won't believe that something must have happen between Carlos and jay and, Carlos could just be letting his fustration out"

So she did the one thing that she could think of she hugged Carlos

"Get off me your even more clingy then dude" Carlos said,p>

"Mal let go of Carlos but, knew she had to talk to Jay to get to the bottom of what's happening to her friend

"Carlos knew he was being mean but'it's as if an outer body experience it's like his experiencing him-self do this but he couldn't stop himself he saw the look in Mal's face and he felt bad for doing that to one of his closest friends

"Chad and Zain were looking at the exchange with a smirk on their face they can't believe that the potion actually worked (The blackest heart potion is supposed to bring out the darkest parts of someones heart)

Jay and Mal

"Jay did anything happen between you and Carlos" Mal asked,p>

"Nope nothing happen" Jay said

"Jay Carlos is acting strange i think his taking frustration of something out on everybody" Mal said

"What do you mean what happen" Jay said

"Well he told me he had better thing's to do then hangout with us and he might have called me dumb" Mal said

"He said what where is that brat. He can't just talk to you like that" Jay sneered

"Jay calm down" Mal said

"No i don't know what got into him but, he needs to learn that the world doesn't just revolve around him

Jay said 

"jay i don't know what got into both of you but, you need to deal with becuase i am not going to let this small family we have be destryed becuase you two can't get along" Mal Yelled

"Hey Jay i brought you the chips you asked for" Archie said

"Archie looked up and notied Mal standing there

"Oh sorry i'll come back later" Archie said

"No it's fine i was just leaving" Mal said as she grabbed her bag

"Jay please don't let this get out of hand" Mal said as she walked out the door

"Jay knew she was right he had to talk to Carlos he wasn't willing to lose a friend especially not one he's had since he was a little kid"

"Carlos would always help him when his father got mad at him he gave him a place to stay even if Cruella would have done harm to him if she had found out

Jay had to talk to Carlos before he believed that jay didn't care about him

Evie and Princely

"Hi i got you this" Evie said as she put Balloons in front of princely

"Thank you" Princely said awkwardly

"I also got us a reservation for your favorite restaurant" Evie said

"That's great i'll just go change" Princely say's i'll meet you in half an hour at the front gates" Princely told her

"OK" Evie said with a pout

Once at the restaurant Evie and Princely talk about everything"

"I never noticed how nice your smile is" Evie said

"yeah you have a nice smile too" Princeely said

"You are so sweet i love that about you" Evie said

"Evie are you ok" Princely asked

'Yeah why shouldn't i be" Evie said

"No reason" Princely asked still confused at Evie change

"When There drink's got there princely noticed something in his drink a Ring",p>

"Evie aren't we a little young to get married" princely asked as he took out the ring

"No it's a promise ring. Will you do me the honor of wearing this ring and promise that someday when were both old enough that we will be together forever" Evie said

"yeah i will' Princely said as he put the ring on his finger

Evie squealed as she leaned in to kiss princely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will Carlos be saved before it's to late
> 
> What will Evie do once she snaps out of the infatuation potion


	23. Success comes in different way's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning trigger for eating disorder

Evie and Mal

"Evie so how was your_" Mal cut herself off when she noticed the ring on Evies finger

"Oh do you like it" Evie asked

"Evie why are you wearing a ring"

"It's a promise ring i gave one to princely during our date" Evie said

"Aren't you a little young for this Evie' Mal said

"No Mal it's just promising that one day we will get married but, that doesn't mean right now"

"Evie you don't love princely your under a spell remember that you ate a cookie" Mal said

"Of course i do he's the sweetest guy in the whole world he makes me happy Mal and, if you can't except that then i think we can't be friends anymore" Evie says on the verge of tears

"No Evie yes of course we can be friends i'm just shocked that your so happy because you weren't on the isle" Mal said

"I know right mal this place can give us all the happy ever after we deserve we don't have to worry about them wanting anything in return we can finally be happy her" Evie told her with a smile

"I know it's great" Mal said,p>

"You know what we should do we should double date" Evie said

"Oh i don't know Ben has been very busy with all his king duties" Mal told her

"Oh please" Evie said

"I'll talk to him" Mal promised

"Wonderful i'll plan everything" Evie said

"Great" Mal said sarcastically

Mal's starting to regret giving Evie the cookie

"The next morning

Evie and Doug

"while in class Doug had noticed that Evie was wearing a ring it broke his heart

"Evie noticed Doug looking at her and waved at him

Doug smiled at her as he went back to work on the problems

When the Bell rung Doug decided to run to the computer lab

"Hey Carlos did you know that Evie's engaged

"No i didn't who would want to marry her Carlos said

"I would" Doug said

"You really thought you had a chance with Evie that's funny" Carlos said laughing

"Carlos why are you saying this" Doug asked

"Just being honest" Carlos said

"Oh well i guess your right why would a princess like Evie love a dwarf like me" Doug said

"That's what i'm saying" Carlos said as he got his things together for his class

"See you around Doug" Carlos said

"Yeah bye Carlos" Doug said

Mal and Ben

"Ben Evie want's us to do a double date" Mal tells him

"Mal i don't have time for that i have meetings and i need to see what i can for medical help on the isle" Ben told her

"Ben you don't have to do everything in one go your still 18 your young you should be having fun" Mal told

"Sorry Mal but i need to make sure that everything runs smoothly maybe some other time" Ben assured

"Sure Mal was a little against the double date but, her and Ben barely spent any time together that wasn't royal business

"But she understood that being king was important for Ben so she dealt with it even if it got her mad that she had no time with her boyfriend

Ben was glad that Mal understood how much time went into being king that's why he loved her so much and, why he was preparing a secret picnic for her

So Mal left to tend to another problem with her friends

Olga

"Olga was preparing for the fashion show by making the best clothes she could while still making it scary at the same time

"Hey Olga i didn't think you would here" Evie said

"Oh yeah just wanted to get ahead of schedule you know" Olga said

Yeah i understand sorry you came to the club when we were getting ready for a fashion show" Evie said

"It doesn't matter no worries I was wondering if my friends could model some of my designs" Olga

"Yeah no worries i always have Mal, Carlos and jay model me so the more the merrier" Evie said

"Cool i should finish this up" Olga said

"Yeah i think Princely's waiting for me can you lock up" Evie asked

"yeah of course" Olga said

"good thanks" Evie said as she waved goodbye

Alex and Cole

"Alex what you up to" Cole said

"I'm going to interview the Vk's on how there adjusting to Auradon."Alex said

"Well i saw them eating lunch outside" Cole said

"Cool thanks for the heads up" Alex said

"Alex before you go be careful I know there not there parents but, they were still raised by villains and, i don't want to see you hurt were like brothers

"Don't worry Cole i'll be fine" Alex said

"I know you will you are your parents son and, they were able to beat Ursula" Cole said smiling

"thanks " Alex said

So Alex walked outside to talk to the Vk's

"Hey guys my fans are wondering what you guy's think of Auradon so far" Alex asked

"Well it's wonderful everybody here is nicer then on the isle" Artemis said

"the food i goo to i guess" Jack said

"Alex saw that Jack hadn't finished his food it can't be healthy for someone not to eat and then throw it up

"Also don't forget about the fashion show the fashion club is holding in 2 weeks we will all be there" Olga said

"The girls aren't half bad either" Zircon said smirking to the camera

"Were also in the tourney team so look out for that" Gunner said

"Sound's like you guy's are having fun here Alex" said

"Of course we are it's way different then the isle" Artemis said

"That's great guy's i hope you guy's take part in more activities around the school" Alex said

Alex left but stayed close to keep an eye on Jack

"After lunch They went to their classes except for Jack and Alex noticed this he followed him to the bathroom and, there it was again the sound of someone throwing up and, he wanted to knock on the stall but, he didn't know what Jack would do or say if he saw him again

Alex didn't want to leave Alex by him-self even more now but, he didn't know how to help he never had to deal with this he heard of eating disorders but, he doesn't how to help him

Artemis

After classes Artemis went to the News club were Rose was already filming some news"

"Ok that's good" Blu said

"Artemis high we saved something for you" Rose said

"were telling the students that tomorrow they get to vote for the Dance theme that they want we have some descriptions of the themes so you can see read of that in the teleprompter" Rose said

"Yeah and, don't worry if you get nervous just stop take a deep breath and start again we can edit it once we record and, it'll look better then ever" Blu said

"Ok let's start in 5 4 3 2 1 go.

"Tomorrow the students will be able to chose their dance theme favorite as the two options are given two us by Mal who wants to do a Winter wonderland Ball based on Elsa's castle where it will all be enchanting calm and elegance all the way. The other Choice is Winter in the Isle given to us by Jack where you will see what a winter in jack frost castle is like your teacher's will give you a slip with the two options just put a check next to the dance theme you want and, the winning theme will be announced here" Artemis read off

That was great Artemis and, you only had to stop once the first time i did it i was so nervous i had to stop like three times

"Oh thank you i didn't know if i had done a good job" Artemis said

Are you kidding it was perfect i don't even think it needs editing" Blu said

Zircon and Gunner

Zircon and Gunner were off playing on the same team again later they had to make the basic drills that the coach did as cool downs after practices

"Zircon, Gunner nice job today" The coach said

"Yeah nice job you actually suck less then yesterday" Chad yelled

"Hey how's serving water to the actual players" Zircon asked

"I am an actual player chad gritted

"Could've fooled me" Zircon said back

"Come on gunner let's go" Zircon said as he started to walk away

"Hey wait up" Archie said

"What's up" Gunner said,p>

"I know Chad can be a jerk he injured one of the players the captain to be exact that's why his the water boy" Archie said" 

Zircon and Gunner looked at him waiting for him to continue

"The players are going to be having a movie night today we just wanted to know if you guy's would want to go and, don'tt worry Chad isn't allowed" Archi yelled so Chad would hear him

"Sure" Gunner said

"Great just come too my room" Archie said

"Great we'll be there" Gunner said

Jack

"Jack and Mal were in the student council office talking about the dance theme

""You know i'm going to win right" Jack said

"It's not a competition Jack" Mal said

"Yeah your right it's not because i'm going to win" Jack said

"OK you know what nobody's going to vote for your idea because it's stupid why would anyone in Auradon want a theme based on the isle that would just drive people crazy like-

"Like my mom is that what you were going to say because you know who's fault that is your boyfriend's parents" jack said

"I wasn't going to say that" Mal said

"Sure you weren't" Jack said as he grabbed his things and walked away

Mal sighed she didn't mean to make Jack believe she was talking about his mom. She was going to say her-self as the isle had made her do some things she regrets now

She was lucky to find Evie, Carlos and Jay when she did, but jack most likely had no one since his father died his mother became crazy and he lived in the part of the isle were nobody lived

She can't imagine a life that devastating in such a short life he was barely 16 and he had to deal with it by him-self she cant imagine hw much he went through taking care of his mother by him-self


	24. Problems and the solutions to them

**< p>Gunner and Zircon<p>**

<p>The movie night was better then they had thought it would be they had different bowls of chips and candy<p>

 

<p>The guys brought over some of their favorite movies and marathoned until twelve at night they had to snick back into there dorms<p>

 

<p>"They went into their dorm without waking Jack. Archie was pretty fun as he was a little bit of an outgoing guy. but, they didn't mind as they had a good time with the rest of the team<p>

 

**< p>The Next Morning<p>**

 

~~~~**< p>Mal and Doug<p>**

 

<p>Mal needed to find Doug before it was to late. What was she talking about things had gotten out of hand when she wore the promise ring she needed to snap Evie out of it but, the only way to that was with true loves kiss. How she hoped that Doug loved Evie<p>

 

<p>"So when Mal knocked on Doug's Dorm she saw Doug in a suit which she hardly ever see's<p>

 

<p>"Wow why are you all cleaned up got a special lady" Mal asked trying to be as discreet as possible<p>

 

<p>"No i'm going to the Radcliffe's get together my fathers a good friend of their's" Doug said<p.

 

<p>"I'm just going to cut to the chase Evie's under an infatuation potion before you think the worse it was of her own accord. If you love her you will snap her out of it things have gone to far" Mal said almost pleadingly<p>

 

<p>"What? How am i supposed to break the spell. I'm just a son of a dwarf" Doug said almost sadly<p>

 

<p>"She loves you Doug that's why she took the potion. She thought you didn't like her back" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"That's not true I love Evie i'm just always to shy to talk to her" Doug said<p>

 

<p>"Then show her Doug. Show Evie that you love her" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"But, what if Carlos is right what if i'm not good enough for her" Doug asked<p>

 

<p>"Carlos said what? Doug don't listen to him i don't know what has gotten into him but, his been saying rude things to people i'll deal with it but, you are Evie loves you for you<p>

 

<p>"If your sure about this i'll try" Doug said<p>

 

<p>"That's the spirit now go get your girl" Mal cheered<p>

 

<p> **Alex and Cole** <p>

 

<p>"What's wrong ever since yesterday you've been acting strange" Cole asked,p>

 

<p>"It's nothing i'm fine" Alex assured<p>

 

<p>"Did those villain kids do or say anything to you" Cole asked<p>

 

<p>"No they did not. It's just nothing it's fine" Alex said<p>

 

<p>"Alex you can tell I wont judge" Cole said<p>

 

<p>"I don't think it's my place to tell anybody" Alex said<p>

 

<p>"If something's going on with somebody you need to say something" Cole said,p>

 

<p>"Cole i think Jacks hurting him-self , he barely eat's and what he does eat he throws up right after" Alex said shuddering<p>

 

<p>"Alex you can't help him i know you care i really do but, i think you need to tell the FG he need's someone who actually knows how to help him with this" Cole said<p> 

 

<p>'I know but, what if he never trust me. because of this" Alex said almost yelling<p>

 

<p>"I know you love him Alex but, he needs help actual help he may have already caused permanent damage to him-self" Cole said<p>

 

<p>"I know i just i knew he was the one when i saw him get out of the car it was just like my parents said love at first sight. i can't stand to lose him" Alex said he just hoped Jack could forgive him<p>

 

**< p>Carlos<p>**

 

<p>Carlos could feel him-self losing. The light that he could still see was starting to vanish why was nobody doing anything<p>

 

<p>Maybe Alana was right maybe he was weak and pathetic who would want to be his friend anyway<p>

 

<p>"Yes feel that anger feed of that anger Carlos let me take control and, well make them pay",p>

 

<p>"Who are you" Carlos asked<p>

 

<p>"I am the darkness in your heart. The anger you feel for being left behind, made fun of , The anger you feel for your friends for acting like they cared about you when in reality they never did"<p>

 

<p>"That's not true" Carlos said<p>

 

<p>"Of course it is where are they now if they really cared about you"<p>

 

<p>"Maybe your right i have no friends left" Carlos said,p>

 

<p>"So just stop fighting Carlos let darkness takeover"<p>

 

<p>"I won't i'm not letting you win" Carlos yelled and the darkness sub-sided again just a bit he could see more light then before but for how long<p>

 

 

<p> **Olga and Jack** <p>

 

<p>"Ok so this is what your going to wear for the fashion show i did your's first" Olga said<p>

 

<p>"Why aren't the others here" Jack asked<p>

 

<p>well the only other one i have ready is Artemis but, i couldn't find her so i grabbed you and, came here" Olga said handing the suit to Jack<p>

 

<p>"Wait right here" Jack said<p>

 

<p>"Fine there's dressing rooms in the back go change there" Olga said<p>

 

<p>Jack put on the suit but, it was a little to tight and, his stomach was sticking out<p>

 

<p>"Olga it doesn't fit" Jack said<p>

 

<p>"What do you mean it doesn't fit come out here and, let me see" Olga said<p>

 

<p>Jack did as she said and, Olga gasped "that can't be right" she said as she looked at her notes "oh that's an 8 not a 3" Olga said<p>

 

<p>"Don't worry i'll fit into it" Jack said<p>

 

<p>"Jack that's crazy how are you going to lose 5 inches in a week" Olga stated<p>

 

<p>"Don't worry about it" Jack said as he went back to change and left<p>

 

<p>Olga didn't know what Jack was planning but, she knew she didn't like where it was going<p>

 

<p> **Mal and Ben <p>**

<p>Ben had surprised Mal with a picnic they had all there favorite foods including strawberry's for Mal<p> **  
**

 

<p>"Mal you look stunning" Ben said,p>

 

 <p>"Thank you " She smiled at him<p>

 

<p>"So how are things Ben" asked<p>

 

<p>"There good" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"Mal i can tell that your lieing" Ben said<p>

 

<p>"It's just been so many things" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"Go ahead you can tell me i'll always have time for you" Ben said<p>

 

<p>"You already have all these problems Ben i don't want to add to them" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"I don't mind go ahead see what i can help with" Ben said<p>

 

<p>So Mal told Ben Everything from what's going on with Evie, How Carlos behavior has changed, How Jay and Carlos are barely talking to each-other, about her unintentionally hurting Jack's feelings <p>

 

<p>Well Evie and Doug are complicated you know Doug has never been the guy a girl he like's her that's just how it's always been but, if Doug loves her he will do anything to get her i promise, For Carlos could There be some kind of magic involved because I've known Carlos for a while now and, he isn't anything like what you said"<p>

 

<p>"That is a possibility maybe Carlos drank or ate something he wasn't supposed to why didn't i think of that" Mal said,p>

 

<p>"Because your not me" Ben said<p>

 

<p>" shut up.I might have a detection spell for this kind of things" Mal said<p>

 

<p>" for Jay and Carlos I think they just need to work it out themselves there both smart i'm sure they can handle there own problems" Ben said<p>

 

<p>"As for Jack i think you guy's just need to speak to one another. Talk and deal with any lingering business together" Ben said

 

<p>"Look at you being all professional" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"I try my best" Ben said<p>

 

<p>"Mal was glad she had a boyfriend like Ben he really kept her sane in this moments as time went by by they just talked in ignorant bliss and, spent some much needed time together<p>

 

**< p>student Council<p>**

 

<p>"Congratulations on winning" Jane said<p>

 

<p>"Yeah i guess the best theme won right" Ace said<p>

 

<p>"Well Mal i guess you won again" Jack said<p>

 

<p>" Jack i think we need to talk" Mal said<p>

 

<p>"I litterally have nothing to say to you" Jack said<p>

 

<p>"Well i do so will just listen" Mal asked,p>

 

<p>"No Mal it's always about you." Jack yelled and, everyone turned to look at him<p>

 

<p>Jack just scoffed and, left<p>

 

<p>Mal just looked at him sadly. she didn't understand what he meant when he said it's always about her but she sure as hell was going to find out<p>

 

<p>"Jack ran into the bathroom and reached into his backpack for some pills that his mother gave him she had gotten them from Cruella they were for losing weight quickly his mother told him to never take more then one but, maybe two would help him lose the weight faster<p>

 


	25. Winter Wonderland special#2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i haven't posted in a while but it was because i was working on this it's longer then my other chapters so i hope you like it

Radcliffe House

Evie and Princely had arrived from school to the Radcliffe's house

"Mom, Dad I want you to meet Evie" Princely said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Evie" Anita and Rodger said

"No trust me the pleasure is all mine Evie said as she shook both their hands

Anita and Rodger noticed the ring on both their fingers

Oh my did you get engaged" Anita asked shocked

"No mom their just promise ring's it just means that we will be faithful to each other"Evie said

"Oh good you two are two young to get engaged" Roger said to his son

"The door bell rings

"I'll get it" Princely said

"Evie were glad that you make are son happy" Anita said

"I am to i'm glad that we have what we do you would never find this in the Isle" Evie said

"Oh don't worry sweetie if you ever need anyone to talk to about anything you can count on me" Anita said

"Thank you ma'am" Evie said

Princely

Doug you made it where's your dad?"Princely asked

"We brought a turkey he's getting it right now. He told me come ahead."Doug answered

"Yeah your dad's always bringing something with him remember last time he brought like half the store" Princely asked

They both laughed "Yeah glad he finally got that under control."Doug answered

"Princely how have you been" Dopey asked

"Good god-father"Princely said (Sorry just wanted to show what the relationship between Dopey and the Radcliffe's is)

"Good to hear it so where are your parent's" Dopey asked

"There in the kitchen" Princely answered

"Great let's go" Dopey said

Dopey led the way as he whistled the heigh ho song

As they reached the kitchen Dopey almost fell tripping on his own two feet but, he saved the turkey

"Evie was the one to catch the small dwarf before he hit the floor

"Thank you young miss" Dopey said

"Oh this is my girlfriend Evie" princely said

Dopey looked a little shocked but, he composed himself

"Nice to meet you Ms,Evie" Dopey said

"It's nice to meet you to sir"

"Dopey my names Dopey" Dopey said

"So why don'y you kid's go to the living room and watch some T.V." Roger said

So the kid's walked out leaving The Adults in the kitchen

"The daughter of the Evil Queen" Dopey half yelled half whispered

"Dopey their not there parent's remember they chose good in the coronation" Anita told him

"I never trusted this from day one and, now the enemies in the family" Dopey said

"Dopey that's enough you don't have to like it but, just tolerate it" Anita said

"Why doesn't it bother you" Dopey asked

"Because she makes are son happy and she isn't evil they chose good and, they have proved that they are" Anita and Roger say

Mal and Jack

Mal looked for Jack all over the school when she saw him get out of one of the bathrooms

"What do you want" Jack groaned

"What did you mean by what you said back there" Mal said,p>

"You really want to know" Jack asked

"Yes because i don't understand" Mal said

"You were the queen of the Isle you didn't have to worry about anything. Of course you wouldn't understand" Jack said

"Then try me i want to help" Mal said

"No you didn't care when we were in the isle Why do you care now" Jack said

"Because i know what it's like" Mal said

"Oh there you go again Mal always needs to be the center of attention" Jack said

"What do you mean by that" Mal asked

"You really don't remember do you" Jack said

"No i don't" Mal said

"Figures why don't you just do us both a favor and leave alone" Jack said as he started to walk away

"I won't i just want to help you"

"Well you can't" Jack said as he walked away

Radcliffe house

"Evie and Princely were laughing at a joke that Doug did not see the comedy off

"Evie loves you, True loves kiss" Kept running through Doug's head

If this was true though how was Doug ever going to kiss Evie. Was he willing to hurt one of his closest friends just to be with the girl he loved. Did Princely even know that Evie was under a spell

"I need to go freshen up" Evie said

"OK we'll be here" Princely said

"Princely have you noticed anything weird about Evie lately" Doug asked

"Not really why?" Princely asked

"Mal tolled me that she was under an infatuation potion" Doug told him

"Oh i see what this is your still mad because Evie chose me and not you that's pathetic Doug even for you" Princely said

"Mal told me she made the potion for her" Doug admitted

"Then that means' Princely said looking at the ring 'No i wont believe it" Princely said stubbornly

"I just don't want to see you hurt when this spell wears off" Doug said

"Then prove it to me, prove to me that she is under a spell i just i Love her Doug and if this past weeks have been a lie i don't know what i'll do

"To break it i'd need to" Doug was saying as he got cut of

"Anything Doug do whatever you need to"

"Are you sure i'd have to kiss her only true loves kiss can make this potions break" Doug said

"Then if she is under a spell i'd have know chance would I" Princely said

Doug just looked at his friend sadly

"Do it i need to know if this a real" Princely said

Doug just nodded at this

So princely went to hide before Evie came back

"Where is princely" Evie asked

"He went to talk to his parents" Doug answered

As Evie started to walk in that direction dug went for it and kissed Evie

The fog in Evie's mind started to fade away

Evie kissed Doug back until she noticed that she was with Princely."Doug we shouldn't be doing this i'm with Princely remember" Evie asked

"If i wasn't i would chose you in a heartbeat i can't do that to him" Evie

"you don't have to i saw the whole thing" Princely said as he took off the ring and threw it on the ground

"Princely wait" Evie said as she started to run after him

Olga

"Ok guy's i need to make Sure that your suits are messed up I mean i accidentally made Jacks suit a little two small he said he would make it work"

"How can anything be too tight on him have you seen him his more bone then anything else" Zircon said

"I get it i messed up now can you guys try yours on" Olga pleaded

"So how did Jack say he was going to make it work" Zircon asked

"He may have hinted at losing weight" Olga said

"I don't think that's humanely possible" Gunner asked

Artemis thought back to what Alex had said "Guys have you ever seen Jack not throw up after he eats" Artemis asked

"You don't think his" Zircon asked

"I don't know" Artemis said

"Guy's we have to do something i mean we can't be a man down when we get the wand" Gunner said

"He's right we can't just leave the Queen of hearts son her" Zircon agreed

"OK then well talk to him let's go" Artemis said

"Nobody voiced there actual concern for Jack sure they were villains but, being together on this quest to get the wand has brought them together

They ran to the boy's room hoping Jack would be there

Radcliffe house

"Princely we need to talk" Evie said

"You think" Princely said

"i know i shouldn't have lied about how i felt" Evie said

"Yet you still did why" Princely asked

"I guess i just wanted to get Doug out of my head" Evie confessed

"So you are in love with Doug" Princely asked

"Yeah i am" Evie confessed

"You know when someone loves somebody they usually just tell that person" Princely said

"I know but, Doug just kept walking away and i thought he didn't like me back

"Of course he was his dopey's son he gets shy" Princely

"Wow now i feel stupid i'm sorry i had to drag you into this" Evie said

"It's alright i'm not mad. I'm just a little disappointed you know. I'm glad though that Doug get's a girl as pretty as you he deserves' Princely said

"If anything I your a great guy and, i'm sure a girl that really deserves you" Evie said

"Thanks so why don't we go back inside and, have a good dinner" Princely said

"I'd love that" Evie said

Alex and Cole

"Are you ready" Cole asked

"Yeah i am let's go" Alex said

They walked into fairy godmothers office

"Alex, Cole what may i help you with" Fairy godmother

Alex looked at Cole and Cole nodded at him

"Fairy godmother i have reason to believe that one of the students is causing harm to them-self" Alex said

"Who may this student be" Fairy godmother asked

"Jack Hearts ma'am' Cole said

"Do you have any evidence of this" Fairy god-mother asked

"Yes ma'am he barley eat's any of his lunch and i have caught him throwing p what he has eaten on more then one occasion" Alex said

"That is serious Thank you for bringing this to my attention i will talk to him" Fairy god mother said

"Thanks FG" Cole said

When they walked out Alex looked at him "Is he really going to get help" Alex asked

"Yeah he will FG Knows what to do" Cole assured,p>

Alex just nodded his head

"I didn't know your mom went trough that" Alex said

"Yeah but, she's fine now so trust me when i say FG knows what to do" Cole said

Alex just smiled at Cole "So the winter Balls coming up in three weeks are you going to ask out jack" Cole asked

"Yeah i think i will" Alex said smiling

Carlos and Mal

"Mal you still look as bland as always" Carlos said

"Thank's i took inspiration from your outfit" Mal said

"That's cool sill means it's a cheap knockoff" Carlos said

"That's the best you got Mal said

"I'm just getting warmed up" Carlos said

"So am i" Mal say's as she starts to chant a detection spell on Carlos. Which of course came with positive results what she saw shocked her though as Carlos heart was being consumed by darkness

"Who the hell did this to you Carlos" Mal asked

"So you figured it out you should just say goodbye to the Carlos you knew he's almost completely gone just a few more day's and he will lose all his free will" Evil Carlos said

"I don't know how to change you back" Mal said as she started to look through her spell-book

"Don't bother there's no helping you friend now" Evil Carlos said

"There's always a way and, i'm going to find Mal said,p>

"Good luck with that" Evil Carlos said

Mal needed to go get Jay

"I promise you will be OK Carlos" Mal said

Vk's Dorm Room

"Hey guys" Jack said

"Why didn't you tell us" Gunner said

"What are you talking about" Jack said

"You know what were talking about" Zircon said

"I seriously don't" Jack said

"That you have anorexia and bulimia" Artemis yelled

"Maybe because It's none of your business" Jack said

"If your endangering the plan it is are business" Zircon said

"I'm not endangering the plan" Jack said

"What are we supposed to do if you pass out" Olga said,p>

"I'm not going to pass out now are you finished interrogating me" Jack asked

"Fine don't talk to us let's go guy's" Zircon said as he signaled for them to follow him out of the room

Gunner stayed back looking at Jack

Why did they even care about him what did he have back on the isle anyway his mother was going to forget him his dad no longer was there

Mal and Jay

"Jay i found out what's wrong with Carlos" Mal said

'Really what's going on" Jay said

"Someone portioned him so his good side would be gone" Mal said

"so your telling me that if we don't do anything that Carlos would stay like that

"Exactly

Mal said

"What do we do how do we stop it" Jay said

"I don't even know what spell it is Jay" Mal said

"Can't we just tell Evie to look it up on her mirror" Jay said

"Jay your that's it when Evie comes back i'll ask her" Mal said

" Mal if we don't get Carlos back" Jay got cut off

"We will" Mal said

Jay just trusted her and stayed quiet

Radcliffe house

The food was delicious but, Anita and Roger noticed that neither Evie or Princely were wearing there rings anymore

"Honey what happen to your ring" Anita asked

"Me and Evie came to a conclusion that were not right for each other" Princely said

"Oh i'm sorry dear's Anita said to both of them looking sad

"It's OK ma'am it's better to know when something isn't working then to try to fix it" Evie said

"Well i'm glad that you two have come to your sense's" Dopey said

"Dopey not here" Roger said

"What do you mean by that" Princely asked

"Don't take this the wrong way Ms. Evie but, Villain kid's should not be aloud to date our children" Dopey said

" Our parent's don't define us sir" Evie said

"Yet you were on the verge of stealing the wand" Dopey said,p>

"all due respect sir but, you don't chose who we can be with" Evie said

"Trust me i wish i could" Dopey said

"Dopey that is enough" Anita said

"The dinner was great as always but, I believe it's time to go" Dopey said as he stood up and said his goodbye's

"I'm sorry about my father as you can tell he was against letting the villain kids in Auradon" Doug said,p>

"Don't worry about" Evie said

"Doug where are you" Dopey asked

"I'm coming dad" Doug said

"I'll see you tomorrow" Evie said

"Yeah tomorrow" Doug said

"Ok my mom, dad we should really head back to the school i'll see you guy's around i guess" Princely said

"Oh wait here Evie you should really take this left overs" Anita said

"Oh why thank you ma'am" Evie said

"your quite welcome and, my offer still stands Evie if you over need to talk about anything i am always here" Anita said

"Thank you so much" Evie said

"The dinner was delicious by the way" Evie said as she headed out along with Princely

Ben

Ben was getting his suit tailored for the winter ball

"Sir Ben will you stretch out your hand" Lumiere said

"What oh of course sorry" Ben said

"Problems sir" Lumiere said"

"None that should worry you" Ben say's

"Are you sure" Lumiere asked

"Yes" Ben said

"As king he had many things to do but, he was still allowed to go to the schools event's

"I'm sure Mal will like your suit sir" Lumiere said

"I hope your right" Ben said,p>

"Ben was getting tailored a purple suit to match her hair and since it's her favorite color he decided to have it done

Evie and Mal

"Evie i need your magic mirror" Mal said

"What why" Evie asked

"Carlos has been spelled to be Evil i need to know what potion was used so i can find the cure" Mal say's

"What here let me get it" Evie said

"Here it is Magic mirror in my hand what spell was used on Carlos"

"The blackest heart potion Mal it say's here that once a heart is completely black the person affected wont be able to be brought back" Evie said

"Evie ask it for the cure" Mal said

So she did ask the mirror and it answered with Dragon scale essence and seeds from the frost flower

"Where are we supposed to get a Dragon scale" Evie asked

"My mom she's stuck as a small dragon remember" Mal said

"But wont that hurt her" Evie said

<p""I sure hope not" Mal said

"But were still missing the frost Flower" Evie said

"Maybe we can convince Elsa to let us use it for a dance" Mal said

"But it's Arendelle's flower of pride how will we get them to let us borrow" Evie asked

"During the big game" Mal said easily

Next day

Artemis

"Artemis here you go we want you to do this announcement's" Rose said

"Oh let's get this started then" Artemis said

"OK get ready 5 4 3 2 1" Blu

"The tickets for the winter wonderland are now on sale they will cost 15 dollars for tickets don't forget to invite your sweetheart to the dance, Also the fashion club is having their annual winter fashion show remember to bring your money as always the suits and dresses will be on sell for the public afterwards. Finally the Tourney team is going to face the Arendelle Icemen in one of the biggest games this year both teams have gone undefeated the whole season" Artemis finished

"Good job you may have a future in journalism" Rose said"

"I second that" Blu said

"Of course you do" Rose said smiling at him

Blu just smiled awkwardly at her

"So are you going to ask her" Rose asked

" Ask me what" Artemis asked as she appeared behind them

"Blu was going to ask you if you" Rose was saying but Blu quickly covered her mouth

If you wanted to go get food with me and Rose her" Blu asked

"Sure" Artemis said

Blu glared at Rose

"hey don't look at me like that your mom was the one who made it so i could only tell the truth" Rose said

Blu just sighed "Thanks a lot mom" Blu mumbled

Zircon and Gunner

"The biggest game of the season is coming up so we need to practice even harder for the next 2 weeks" Coach yelled

The team cheered as they knew they would be able to beat the Arendelle Icemen

"Let's hit the drill's" Coach said

The team was running laps and passing the ball to each other

"Archie your falling behind" Coach yelled

"Sorry coach" Archie say's

"OK were going to do a scrimmage" Coach said

"Archie your with Zircon and Gunner" Coach said,p>

"Awesome the three amigos" Archie said

"Yeah sure the three whatever's" Zircon said

Gunner and Zircon were able to help there team to victory of course they couldn't have done it without Archie

Now I have decided what positions all of you will play Gunner and Zircon you will be our right and left forward Archie you will be on defense" Coach said

"Wait then who's on center forward" Archie asked

"I am" Everyone turned to see Jay

"Jay your cleared?" Archie asked

"Yup I was able to convince Fairy godmother to let me get cleared 3 day's early

Archie ran to Jay and hugged him

"Wait so that means i'm back on the team right" Chad asked

"Yeah i guess so" Coach said

"Great so what do i play" Chad asked

"You will be defense" Coach said

"What i'm better as a forward and, you know that" Chad said

"Well i'm the coach and i say you play defense with Archie" Coach said

"Fine" Chad said

Student Council

Jane, Lonnie, Ace and Christina found it weird that neither Jack or Mal were here

"So what are we supposed to do" Christina asked

"Well i mean we already have the theme let's just see what we can do with it" Lonnie said

"That sounds good" Ace said

After a couple of minutes Mal came in "Sorry i'm late guys was fixing some last minute things" Mal said

"I'm glad your here" Jane say's

"Snow flakes or no flakes" Lonnie asked

"definitely snow flakes" Mal said

"Great" Lonnie said

"Maybe we should put a giant snowflake in the middle of the dance Hall" Ace added

"That sound fabulous" Christina said

"Ok i need somewhere to put a flower" Mal said

"A flower what flower" Jane asked

"The frost flower" Mal said as if it were no big deal

Arendelle's frost flower" Ace asked

"That's the one" Mal said

"How are you going to get it

"I'm going to make a little wager with Queen Elsa.

Jack

"Jack has skipped on the student council meeting"

"He wasn't feeling up to it his head was spinning all over the place"

"He could barely get up without wanting to throw up

There was a knock on the door

"Who is it" Jack asked

"Ella i'm the assistant of fairy godmother

"What do you wan't " Jack yelled

"Fairy godmother want's you in here office

"I'm going" Jack said

He sat up and, waited for the spinning to sub-side

He walks to the door and opens it

"What do i owe the pleasure to"

"She told me it was a private matter" Ella said

"Fine let's go" Jack said

Olga

"Olga how are your clothes coming along" Evie said

"It's great just in time for the fashion show i just need to make some light adjustments" Olga said<>

"Wow i like your style it's so different" Evie said

"Yeah i get the ideas from scary things" Olga say's

"i can see that" Evie said

Olga smiled

"It looks so nice

"Evie may i ask you something" Olga said

"Sure go for it" Evie said

"What do i do if someone i know is having body image issues" Olga asked

"You know i had issues of my own with things like that just show them that you care" Evie said

"Yeah thanks for that" Olga said

"No problems" Evie said

Fairy godmothers office

"Fairy godmother i brought him" Ella said

"Thank you dear" Fairy godmother said

"Take a sit" Fairy godmother said

"To what do i owe the pleasure" Jack said

"Someone has brought some startling news to me" Fairy godmother said

What do i have to do with this" Jack asked

"Well the news was about you. A peer of your's has brought attention to me that you are barely eating and, throwing up what you did eat" Fairy godmother said

" I don't see how this concern's you but, if you must know. The food that is served here is different then the one on the isle so i have not yet adjusted to this new acquired taste"" Jack explains

Fairy godmother could believe it many people can get sick from eating things they never have

"If your sure that it's because of that" Fairy godmother said

Jack knew he had to drive it home

"Of course i promise that i will come to you if i ever have a problem i really do wanna be good and, i want to stay here i don't want to return to the isle" Jack said

"Of course i'm sorry" I'll tell this peer of yours that your fine that your just adjusting to the food" Fairy godmother said

"I would appreciate that" Jack said

"You may go" Fairy godmother said

Jack left the office

"Who could have told the Fairy godmother

Could it have been his so called acquaintances they were worried that he woud pass out during the mission

"he would have to talk to them about it he sure wasn't happy though

"When he got to his dorm he went into the bathroom to take more of the pills that his mother had given him

Carlos and Jay

" Carlos i'm back" Jay said

"That suck's i was enjoying having my own room" Carlos said

"Ouch" Jay said "I' going to let it slide just because i know that your under a potion" Jay said

"Oh and, i thought you were the dumb one but, i guess you caught me" Carlos said

"Yeah i was told i'm smarter then i look" Jay said

"I guess so" Carlos said

"So can i speak to Carlos" Jay asked

""You are speaking to Carlos" Carlos said

"I mean the Carlos that i know" Jay said

"Jay i'm in here i can hear you Jay" Carlos screamed

"Look here you cheap knock off of Carlos he is my friend and, i won't let anything happen to him you better pray that i get my Carlos back or i'm going to make your life miserable" Jay said,p>

"Why don't you try me" Carlos snared

"His Carlos i'm his Carlos" Carlos smiled

"Shut up in there do you really think he care's about you of course not he just want's you back so you can take all the pranks and beatings for him" Evil Carlos said

Of course who would care about him nobody that's who Carlos thought,p>

"Can you talk to him" Jay asked

Carlos just ignored him

Carlos if you can hear me don't listen to him, you have a lot of people who care about like Me, Mal and Evie Doug, Ben were looking for a cure i promise" Jay said

There's no cure for this" Carlos said

"There's a cure for everything and, were going to find it" Jay said

Jay finally noticed that Dude was no where insight

What did you do to Dude

"That mutt got on my nerves so i disposed of him" Carlos said

"You what" Jay yelled

"Don't worry he's outside on a leash" Carlos said

Jay let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding

Jay went outside to unhook Dude

Dude whimpered

"I know i don't like this new Carlos either" Jay said

Dude barked in agreement

" I'm going to take you inside but, you need to stay away from Carlos" Jay said

"Dude whimpered but, nodded in agreement

"good boy" Jay said as he petted Dude

Jack

"wow you look better then ever" The queen told her son

Jack just smiled

"I'm starting to wonder why you haven't used your powers yet" The queen commented

"my powers what powers are family has no magic" Jack said

"That you know of but, you have sleeping and Dream powers" The queen said<

"What does that mean" Jack asked

"Who do you think made Alice believe that wonderland was a dream" The queen boasted

"You mean i can manipulate people's dreams" Jack asked

"Exactly how do you think were communicating" The queen asked

"That is so cool" Jack said,p>

"Yes now where's the wand" The queen asked

"I'm working on it" Jack said

"I am tired of waiting" The Queen said

"I'll get it i promise" Jack said

"You better" The Queen said

"Now if you don't mind i'm going to check this out" Jack Said

He started thinking of Mal

"he was in a dark castle with maleficent in her dragon form and Mal fighting her

Mal turned around at a sudden noise

"Jack what are you doing here" Mal asked

"Nothing just scooping around" Jack said

When maleficent blew a string of fire Mal was able to move out of the way

"Here let me help you with that" Jack said as he turned maleficent into a small dragon

"Thank's" Mal said

"So you dream about your mom two huh" Jack said

"Yup" Mal said

"Looks like we have something in common" Jack said

"I guess we do" Mal said

"Don't think this make's us friends" Jack said

"Of course not" Mal said

Next morning

Evie and Mal

"Mal are you sure about this" Evie asked

"Of course we need dragon scale essence the only dragon i can think of is my mother" Mal said

They got to where Maleficent was locked up

"Sorry mom but, i need one of your scales to help Carlos

Maleficent perked up at this

Mal grabbed Maleficent and, pulled off one of her scales

Maleficent hissed at her and, tried to bite her"

"I know mom i know it hurt but, i needed it for Carlos" Mal said to her mother

"Mal i think we should get out of here" Evie said

"Why" Mal asked

Two guards are coming this way" Evie said

"I have clearance" Mal said

"Yeah but, i don't" Evie said

"I forgot let's go" Mal said as she put her mom in the small cage

"Now they had the dragon scales all that was left was the frost flower seeds

Carlos and Jay

"What is dog doing back in her" Carlos asked

"I snicked him up while you were asleep" Jay said

"smart if he come's near me though i'm taking him to the nearest pound" Carlos said

Dude whimpered at hearing this and, hid under the bed

Carlos smirked at him seeing the scared dog

"Well i have to be at tourney practice don't touch Dude" Jay warned

"I won't" Carlos said

Alex and Cole

"Fairy godmother just called" Cole said

"What she say

"She told me how he explained that he wasn't used to the food here" Cole said

"How dumb is she. She needs to be blind to not see what's going on he even seem's skinnier then when he got here" Alex said

"Calm down" Cole said

"How can i calm down when i know what's happening" Alex asked

"I don't know" Cole said

"Well i'm going to talk to him" Alex said

"Alex you need to keep subtle" Cole said

"I know i'm going to invite him to dinner" Alex said

"Alex that's the worst idea you could have" Cole said

"No it's the smartest that way i can see how he reacts to the food" Alex said

"Just remember it's your idea" Cole said

"Of course with no help from you" Alex said

Tourney practice

"Coach has been grinding them to the bone

To say they weren't sore everywhere would be a lie

"Nice work out there guy's" Coach said

"Well be beating Arendelle in no time" Coach said

Everybody cheered as much as they could

"The biggest game of the season is this Friday so i decided that you guy's can have fun on thursday 'm cancelling pratice that day"

Everybody cheered

"SO i'm thinking maybe we hangout play some video games" Jay said

"Jay noticed that Chad was walking away

"Chad your invited to" Jay said

He could have sworn that he saw Chad smile

"Yeah whatever i'll be there" Chad said as e turned around

"We should get going to" Zircon said

"Hey wait up" Jay said

They both turned around to look at Jay

"How are you guy's holding up with being in Auradon" Jay asked

"Good i guess i mean it's stressful but, we will be fine" Gunner said

"I know what you mean i was just like that when i came here" Jay said smiling

Next Morning

Artemis

"Don't forget to wear that Blue and gold to support our tourney team. Go Knights" Artemis recited

"Really Go Knights" Artemis asked

"We don't write it" Rose said

"Then who does" Artemis asked

"Fairy godmother" Rose answered

"Of course she did that fairy is way to happy" Artemis said

"Tell me about it i know were good and, everything but, can you say overboard" Blu said

Artemis laughed at this and, Blu swore that it was the best sound he has ever heard

Rose looked at Blu knowingly and,smirked

"Artemis so me and Blu were just going to get dinner wan't to go" Rose asked

"Sure" Artemis said

"Great let's get going" Rose said

"Rose phone rang "What OK i'll be there sorry i can't go Figaro got out again and, he get's scared of people i'm sorry but, you two can still go" Rose smiled talk about luck what were the chances of Figaro getting out today of all Days

Tourney team

"So everybody was in Archie's room for Video games,p>

Jay did not want to take them to his room considering how Carlos was acting. Jay did check up on him an, he was sleeping like a log so hopefully there would be no problems

"So what game are we playing today" Jay asked

Archie showed him the brand new game that came out barely two day's ago

"How did you manage to get it" Jay asked,p>

"The only way one can now a days stood in line for it's release" Archie said

"So put it in" Jay said excitedly

Archie couldn't help but, smile at Jay's excitement

Zircon and Gunner had no idea what the game was until the logo had popped up

"Isle battles what is that" Gunner asked

"It's a fighting game where you chose a villin and, then you make them fight each other" Archie said

"Who the hell would create this" Zircon yelled

"That would be yen said" Jay said

"Let me try" Gunner said

"Let us try" Zircon corrected they were handed a controller and, both choice there respective parents they played and Zircon ended up winning

"You cheated" Gunner said

"No i'm just better then you" Zircon corrected

"Rematch"Gunner yelled

"You need to let other people play" Jay said

The next morning

It was the day of the big game and everybody was buzzing with excitement

Most of the student's were wearing Gold and Blue to show of there school spirit

The tourney team was being crowded by all their fans being asked questions and comments of encouragement

ladies we would love to answer all your Questions but, we really do need to get ready" Jay said

Well walking to the locker rooms Jay spots them just standing there

"Mal, Evie so how's the cure coming along" Jay asked

"We dragon scale" Evie said

"Now we just need the frost flower seeds" Mal said

"Have you asked Elsa" Jay asked

"Most importantly did you ask Ben if you could wager his fathers rose" Evie asked

"It never came up" Mal said"

"Mal you need to tell him" Evie said

"No she doesn't we wont lose" Jay said

"Thank you Jay" Mal said

"Fine" Evie said as she walked away

Winter and Ronald

"We were here at Auradon high to support our team well i was my cousin was on the actual team

My mother Elsa was traveling with as she always did

"Winter pass me a water" Ronald said

"They are for the team" Winter answered

"Well i'm on the team" Ronald said

"Fine" Winter said as she handed her cousin a Frozen water

"Did you just freeze the water" Ronald said

"dang it now you'll have to wait until it thaws" Winter said

"Winter what have i told you about using your powers" Elsa Asked

"Not to" Winter said

"Exactly" Elsa said

The bus had stopped Winter and Ronald look out the window Auradon prep was right there

"Let's go guy's" Elsa said

Ronald was a little bummed out that his parents weren't there

"They said they would be here there just running late" Elsa said

"Yeah i know" Ronald said

Elsa smiled at him

The tourney game was coming closer

Jack, Artemis and, Olga were heading towards the tourney field for the big game

"You guy's did come" Evie said

"Yup we wouldn't miss this" Artemis said

"Well Gunner and, Zircon are in the locker room

"That's OK we'll talk to them after the game" Olga said

Ben and Elsa

"Queen Elsa Welcome back to Auradon" Ben said

"It is a pleasure to be here"Elsa said

"Ben" Mal yelled

"Right here" Ben said

"Oh so this is the girlfriend i've been hearing about" Elsa said

"Yes ma'am this is Mal, Mal Queen Elsa" Ben said

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa" Mal said

"Please just call me Elsa" Elsa said

"Of course Elsa" Mal said

"Should we get to our seat's Ben said"

"Yes of Course" Elsa said

"Let the best team win" Elsa said

"Of course" Ben answered as they walked in different directions to their seat's"

"Queen Elsa wait" Mal said

"Yes Mal" Elsa said

"Are you a betting woman" Mal asked

Elsa smirked at her "What did you have in mind" Elsa asked

Mal smiled at her

Tourney Game

The Tourney game started easily enough the Auradon Team had scored a point and now Arendelle was trying to catch up

Ronald was trying his best but, he was focused on his parents not being here

"He looked up at the stand and there he saw them his mom and dad

"We know you can do it Son" Ana screamed

"Show them why were undefeated" Kristoff yelled

"It was like He had gotten a second wind and was able to score on Auradon

The game was a quick back and forth between both teams

Each team ended up getting close to the others goal but, then it would get taken away

Mal had noticed that there was an Ice patch on the field which Jay had slipped on. causing him to lose the ball

Mal never pictured Elsa as a cheater but, if that's how it was going to be two could play at that game

"Mal had caused a spell to help Jay Run faster but another patch of Ice appeared out of nowhere making Jay trip again

Mal had made a small weed grab on to Ronald's foot making him trip

it turned int Ice and easily broke to pieces

When the Arendelle team shot the ball a strong gust of wind helped it get to the goal

When Zircon got to the goal Mal was able to make the goal stop moving for a second just enough for Zircon to score a goal

The last straw was when both dragon cannons stopped working magically

"Stop the game" both Elsa and Ben yelled

"Mal what are you doing" Ben said

"Elsa's cheating Ben" Mal said

"Mal i doubt that" Ben said

"Ben it's her ice powers" Mal said

"Mal what would Elsa gain in cheating" Ben said

"Well" Mal said sheepishly

"Winter why would you use your powers" Elsa said

"Mom i" Winter said

"No we are going Over there and, you will apologize" Elsa said sternly

"Yes mother" Winter said

"You what" Ben said

"I needed the frost flower Ben" Mal said

"So you wager my fathers Rose" Ben yelled

"It's for Carlos" Mal retorted

"You couldn't just tell Elsa that" Ben said,p>

"It's there town flower" Mal said

"the rose is our's Mal" Ben said

"I know and, i'm sorry" Mal said

"Now were going over there and, your going to call the bet off" Ben said

"Fine" Mal said

And your going to apologize for cheating" Ben said

"Yes sir" Mal said playfully

Ben laughed at her silliness

They walked towards Elsa

"Ben my daughter has something to say" Elsa said gesturing her daughter to go on

"I am sorry for cheating King Ben" Winter said

"Mal would also like to say something" Ben said

"Queen Elsa i would like to Apologize for using magic during this game, I would also like to retract my wager" Mal said

"That's to bad i mean my team was winning so i get why you would want to retract the wager" Elsa said

"Queen Elsa i don't think that's Queen like" Mal said

"Oh of course not i meant no harm i just understand why you would take it back" Elsa said

"You know what Elsa the wager is back on i hope you don't miss your flower to much" Ben said

"The game is back On" Elsa and Ben yelled

"After some foul play from both side's it seems that the game is back on. Now the Icemen and the Knights are fired up and, it seems like both steams aren't plying games anymore" Alex said

"Hey Alex look over there" Cole said

"Jack was hunched over grabbing his stomach"

"Jack are you alright" Artemis asked

"Yeah just a stomach ache" Jack said

"Are you sure your looking paler then a ghost" Olga said

"Yeah it just needs to pass" Jack said

The game was intensifying Arendelle and Auradon where tied

They were getting to the final seconds and Ronald was getting closer to the goal

jay was able to steal the ball and passed it to Zircon

Zircon and Gunner were able to get the ball into the goal as the last second ticked off

"Jack had started to feel even worse his head felt like it was spinning he got up but, passed out

Luckily Alex was there to catch him

"Mal i guess you won i will have the flower delivered for the winter ball My daughter and nephew will both escort the flower" Elsa said

"Thank you Elsa" Mal said

"Ben it was a pleasure as always" Elsa said

"The pleasure is all mine" Ben said

Zircon and Gunner were talking to Archie when they got the news

"Zircon, Gunner Jack just passed out" Artemis said

"What where is he" Zircon said

"Olga and some other guy took him to the nurses office" Artemis said

"Let's go" Gunner said running with Artemis and Zircon

"Where are you guy's going in such a hurry" Evie asked

"Can't speak Jack passed out" Artemis said while running

"Oh my god" Evie ran towards Mal, Ben and Jay

""Guy's Jack just passed out" We need to go to the nurses office" Evie said

So they did they ran off towards the nurses office

Jay wait Jay turned around to see Archie

"Yeah what's up" Jay asked

"Do you want go to winter ball with me" Archie asked

"Sure maybe the rest of the tourney team can come along" Jay said

"No i mean like together together" Archie said

"Oh Archie i don't like you like that" Jay said

"Oh it's fine don't worry about it" Archie said smiling

Nurses office

Jack was on a bed sleeping when they got there

Alex was yelling at Fairy godmother

"I told you it was a big deal. I told you he wasn't eating and i told you he was throwing up what he did it why did it have to come to him passing out for it to get through your thick skull" Alex yelled

"You may not speak to me like that i made a mistake and, i take full responsibility" Fairy godmother said

"Well that's not going to fix it now is it" Alex said

"Alex you need to calm down" Ben said

"Stay out of it Ben" Alex said

"No i get that your mad but, you shouldn't speak to her like that" Ben said

"Fine" Alex said as he went back to Jacks side

"So fairy godmother what happen" Ben asked

"He seems to have malnutrition it seems he has been taking weight loss pills and hasn't eaten his throat also seems to be damaged from throwing up but not by a lot" FG said

"I knew there was something going on but, of course i was to busy with other things to see it" Ben said

"Don't feel guilty Ben it was my fault i could have stopped it before anything happen

The next morning everybody had left to take showers and eat except Alex

"If anything i would have thought the isle kids would have stayed" FG said

"Yeah well i'm not i'm going to stay here until he wakes up" Alex

"He should wake up in a couple of hours you should go eat" FG said

"Not until he wakes up" Alex responds

"You care about him don't you" FG asked

"Yeah i do" Alex said

Jack had woken up 3 hours later

"Hey" Alex said

"Where am i" Jack said

"Nurses office" Alex said

"What am i doing in here" Jack asked

"You passed out" Alex explained

"Oh great" Jack said sarcastically

"Why didn't you tell someone" Alex said

"because it's nobody's businesses" Jack said

"How about the people who care about" Alex said

"You know nothing about the isle do you" Jack said

"I guess not but, i care about you" Alex said

"Why would you care about me" Jack asked

"Maybe because i like you" Alex said,p>

"Yeah right" Jack said with a self-depreciating laugh

"That was the last straw Alex held jacks face in his hands and kissed him

"Hey your awake" Artemis said

"Yeah" Jack said

"So you've been here the whole time care to explain" Zircon asked Alex

"Zircon leave him alone his a friend" Jack said

"Fine" Zircon said

"Gunner laughed at him

Alex smiled at him and Jack couldn't help but smile back

Artemis noticed this and, Smiled

Jay and Carlos

"Carlos what happen to Dude" Jay asked

"I took him to the pound" Carlos said

"You what" Jay yelled

"Yup he was barking at the door he was to annoying" Carlos

"He needed to do his business" Jay said

"Well i'm not his babysitter" Carlos said

"What pound did you take him to"

"You know what I can't remember" Carlos said laughing like his mother and that unnerved Jay

Jay had gone through Auradon and, of course the last pound he looked at was the one where dude was

"Great the dog's back" Carlos said sarcastically

"Carlos loves this Dog and i'm not going to let anything happen to him" Jay said

Fashion show

On Sunday the fashion show was being prepared

The runway was being set up,p>

"OK guys were going to start in an hour" Evie said

Evie noticed that Olga was struggling

"Are you OK"Evie asked

"Yeah Just a little nervous" Olga said

"Don't be your designs are one of a kind you'll steal the show" Evie said

"Thanks" Olga said

The seats were getting filled out Olga saw Jack

"Jack you made it" Olga said

"Of course was able to get fairy godmother to let me come" Jack answered

"Where's Alex" Olga said

"He went to get some food" Jack said,p>

"I'm so glad your getting better" Olga said

"I'm trying" Jack said honestly

"Hey Olga Can't wait to see your designs" Alex said

"Yeah i can't wait either" Jack said,p>

"Well 30 minutes till show time have to get going" Olga said

"Good luck" Alex said

"Here you go" Alex said giving Jack a small sandwich

"Thank you" Jack said as he took a small bite of the sandwich

"Welcome to the annual winter fashion show our first designer is Audrey" Evie said as music started to play

"The models kept coming out" Last but certainly not least we have 3 designs from our newest member Olga" Evie said

Everybody gasped at her designs they were stunning they were unique

At the end all the models came out and were holding cards in their hands when they turned them around it read "Jack Winter Ball"

Jack turned towards Alex who was smiling at him and Jack nodded

Everybody applauded for them

When the designers came out Olga received the loudest applause

You could see her smiling a real smile

In the actual bidding for the clothes Olga was able to get the most money for the club

Blu and Rose

"When are you going to tell Artemis" Rose said

"Maybe never" Blu admitted

"Oh come on man up" Rose said

"Why don't you tell me what you really think" Blu said

"I just did" Rose said

How am i suppose to tell her" Blue said

"Just tell her it's that simple" Rose said

"Who are you going to ask" Blu said

"I'm not my father doesn't want me to go" Rose said

"Why don't you tell him how you fell" Blu said

"His my father he does it because he cares" Rose answered

"He never let's you do what you want" Blu said

"I know that I need some time for me he doesn't understand he thinks giving me some free range will take me down the path he did" Rose answered

"Well i'm going to help you" Blu said

"Really How" Rose said

"Were going to your house" Blu said

Pinocchio's house

"Mr. Pinocchio I think you should let your daughter go to the Winter Ball" Blu said

"Blu i already told her no" Pinocchio said

"Come on Pinocchio" Blu said

"Blu i don't want my daughter to get into anything" Pinocchio said

"What if i take responsibility for her" Blu said

"I need to talk to your mother first" Pinocchio said

"Yes" Blu said

At the end they were able to get Pinocchio to agree to let Rose go to the Winter Ball

Winter and Ronald

We were told that we needed to escort the Frost flower to Auradon due to a wager that my mother had done she said that it was only for the winter ball

I did not like that my mother had wager the most important flower to Arendelle

"I don't know why we have to go if my mother was the one to Wager the Flower" Winter said

"Winter you need to stop complaining" Ronald said

"Shut up" Winter said

Three day's until the winter ball everybody was waiting to ask or be asked

"It was one of the biggest events in The school nobody wanted to miss out

"Blu was having a hard time he wanted to ask Artemis but how was he going to do it

"When Artemis went to the News club she was handed more outlines here you go" Rose said

She started to read off the teleprompter when she read the words Artemis Winter Ball she had to look twice

Blu smiled at her as he gave her blue roses

"Yeah i will" Artemis said

Rose squealed

When someone said yes news traveled quickly

Everyone knew who the pairs was it was like a whole site about like>

Alex Mermaid Just asked Jack hearts in a true kiss the Boy fashion

Or Doug asked Evie and it's totally The fairest of them all

Even"Audrey and Chad will be there till Twelve or until they fall Asleep

Mal and Ben were already set to go so no one bothers them

Two days till the winter-ball

Winter Ball Day

Winter and Ronald

"We have arrived young masters" The driver had said

"Thank you" Winter said as she walked out of the car

"Yeah what she said" Ronald said as he walked out

"The one thing Winter hated about Auradon it was always warm even if it was winter it was mildly Warm

She quickly covered the school in snow

"Winter your not supposed to do that" Ronald said

"Trust they will thank me later" Winter said

"So lets get this flower to where the dance is being held

"Fine" Ronald said

Student Council

"Guy's Everything needs to be perfect" Mal said

"Lonnie put that a little higher" Mal said

Lonnie did as she was told

"Perfect" Mal beamed

"Great work on the Floor Ace" Christina said

"Yup she's right keep it up" Mal agreed

"Jack that looks amazing" Mal said

"i know right" Jack said

"So you two are good now" Jane asked

"Not really he still won't tell what i did" Mal said

"You should ask him" Jane insisted

"Jack Mal needs to ask you something" Jane said as she walked away

"What's up Mal" Jack said

"Can you tell why you said it was all about me" Mal said

"I supposed you weren't going to let it go" Jack

"Funny" Mal said

"My mom never wanted a son she just tolerated me" Jack said and Mal put her hand on top of his. My mom would always ask me why can't you be more like she has done all this great things and, your hardly doing anything" Jack said with a sneer. The Only thing i ever did that was right in her mind was when i became prince of the isle and i was only able to that because You left and, your mother never came back" Jack explained "The Only one that was able to get my mom to cal down was father and we all know what happen there after that she just became worse" Jack said

I'm sorry" Mal said

"Not your fault" Jack said

Alex and Cole

"Whats up with all this snow" Cole asked

"What snow it never snows here" Alex said

"Dude look outside" Cole said

So Alex did and, there was snow all over

"You don't think" Cole asked

"No of course not why would Elsa's daughter be here" Alex said

Right before the Winter Ball

Jay and Carlos

"Your going to that dance" Jay said

"No i'm not" Carlos answered

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" Jay said

"Try me" Carlos said

So Jay picked up Carlos over his shoulder and started to walk off with a screaming Carlos on his shoulder

Dude was trialing behind them barking the whole way

With Carlos occasionally throwing insults at the poor dog

Winter and Ronald

'Thank you for bringing the Flower" Mal said

"Looks like it's the only thing people will be looking forward to" Winter said

"You have a sense of humor" Mal said

"Yeah if i knew it looked like this i would have brought more things" Winter added

"That's great Just set the flower there" Mal said

So they did "Do you want me to work some magic in here" Winter said

"No we actually want people to be able to move" Mal says

"I wasn't going to spell the floor although it would be an improvement" Winter said

"No were fine" Mal said

"Great" Winter said sarcastically

Ronald just rolled his eye's at his cousin

"Feel free to get anything you want" Mal said before she left

The Vk's

"Guys are we really going to go along with the plan" Olga asked

"What do you mean" Artemis said

"Were all happy here why don't we just stay here" Olga said

"I agree with Olga" Gunner said

"What why" Zircon asked

"Because i like playing tourney and not having to worry about my drunk dad" Gunner said"My mom used to lock me in the basement with her two crocodiles" Zircon said

Everybody looked at him,p>

"I thought we were confessing things" Zircon said

"My father threatened to destroy me if i wasn't scary enough" Olga added

"My mother wan'ts me to be perfect at everything" Jack said

"Why do we want to go back to them guy's it seems like they don't even care" Olga said

"But we need to get that wand" Artemis yelled

They all look at her

"My dads life depends on it" Artemis said

Artemis we will find a way to get your dad back safe" Jack said

"You promise I need you to promise" Artemis said

"I promise" Jack said

Winter Ball

"Alex i didn't know you would be here" Winter said

"Hi Winter" Alex said

"Why don't we go dance" Winter said

"Actually i'm waiting for somebody" Alex said

"That's great who is it" Winter said

"Someone i meet a while ago" Alex said

"So who is this lucky girl" Winter said angrily

"Guy" Alex corrected

"Oh well that's fine i supposed" Winter said

"Yeah he makes me happy" Alex said

"Glad to hear it" Winter said

"I thought this was going to be awkward' Alex admitted

"Don't worry about it me to" Winter said

Alex smiled when he saw Jack

Winter gaped at this someone from the Isle what was with this people going out with people with power

"I have to go' Alex said

Winter just nodded

Mal, Evie, Jay

"We need someone to distract Carlos while i mix the antidote" Mal said

"I'll do it" Jay said

"Mal and Evie went to the kitchen while Jay walked towards Carlos

"i am not having a good time" Carlos said

"You just need to dance a little come on" Jay said as he dragged Carlos out of his chair

"Mal are you sure it's going to work" Evie said

"It has to his heart is almost pure darkness" Mal said

So they got to work as quickly as they could

"They were able to create the potion they just had to take it to Carlos

They ran towards Jay

"Jay where's Carlos" Evie asked,p>

"His over there" Jay said pointing at an empty space

"Jay you idiot everybody split up if you find him bring him to me

Alex and Jack

"Hey i'm glad you showed up why don't we go get some food" Alex asked,p>

"I'm fine" Jack said,p>

Alex frowned he knew Jack wasn't going to get better all of a sudden but, it still broke his heart when Jack didn't want to eat

"Then let's go dance" Alex said

Jack nodded his head so they went off to dance

Winter noticed this and , decided to make Jack trip with a patch of Ice

"Luckily Alex was able to catch Jack in time

"Dammit" Winter said under her breath

"What are you doing" Ronald asked her

"Trying to be funny" Winter said

"Why?" Ronald asked

"Bored" Winter said simply

"Talk to them" Ronald said

"Fine" Winter said as she got up

Jay Evie Mal

"Carlos" Jay called

"Which was exactly when he saw Carlos talking to Jane

Jay grabbed Carlos by the Arm and started to drag him to Mal

"Hey let go me" Carlos said

No i'm going to get my Carlos back"Jay said

"Like hell" Carlos started to struggle more Jay's grip was to strong for him

"Mal i found him" Jay told her good now hold him well i make him drink this" Mal said and Evie appeared next to them

"Dammit Carlos" open your mouth

Evie was able to get Carlos to open his moth and, they forced to him drink it

Carlos looked Daze and confused

"Where am I" Carlos said

"Your at the school dance' Evie said

"Dude ran towards Carlos and Carlos started to pet him

"Jay now knew that it was his Carlos

He had no idea why he did what he did after but, he kissed Carlos

"What was the for" Carlos asked,p>

"Just happy your OK" Jay said

Carlos smiled and Kissed Jay again

Mal and Evie squealed in excitement but, they would both deny it till this day

Artemis and Blu

"What's wrong" Blu asked

"It's nothing" Artemis said

She was trying to have a good time but, she couldn't help but think about her father

She hoped he was alright

"Can you go get us some punch" Artemis asked

"Sure" Blu said

Artemis couldn't help but sigh

Alex and Jack

Alex why don't you introduce me " Winter said

"Jack this is Winter daughter of Elsa, Winter jack son of the queen of hearts" Alex said

"Wow you have a type' Winter said

"Jack looked at her perplexed

"Royalty" Winter said quickly"

"Makes me wonder if you were anybody else's Kid like say the Cheshire cat would he have even looked your way" Winter said

"Of course i would" Alex said confidently

Jack smiled at him

"That's great OK look i don't like you your from the isle you seem to make Alex happy and, i'm glad but, i'll tolerate you" Alex was about to say something but, was stopped by Jack "It's normal i don't know you i will however say this I loved Alex two once upon a time and i want him happy if that's you then so be it but, if you heart him i will not hesitate to freeze" Winter said

Jack nodded

"Winter left with Ronald "I'm sorry about her" Alex said

"It's fine she cares about you" Jack said

Alex kissed him and jack melted into the kiss

"He makes you happy" Cole said

"Yeah he does" Alex said

"Glad to hear it haven't seen you truly happy in a long time" Cole said

"Yeah well a lot of things happen between then and now" Alex said

"I'm glad you found each other" Cole said

"Me too" Alex said as he smiled "Me too"

"Ben and Mal

"You did a great job with the dance" Ben told her

"Thanks want to dance" Mal asked yeah

Ben and Mal danced to a slow song since that's what was on

They had kissed since they barley had anytime to them-self's they needed to get as much kissing as they could

"I was able to get medicine shipped off to the isle and, were making sure it get's distributed properly. I'm still trying to gt doctors there but it's a start" Ben told her

"Ben that's great" Mal said

"Mal kissed him again and they stayed like that for a while"

Doug and Evie

Are you sure princely's OK" Evie asked

"Yeah i mean look over there" Doug said

"It was right though Princely was dancing with Christina Robin and, he seemed to be having fun Evie smiled

"Yeah i think his fine" Doug smiled

"Me too" Evie said as she kissed Doug

Jack and Ben

Ben had walked towards Jack and asked to speak privately to him

"Jack i heard about what happen to your father" Ben said

"How do you know" Jack asked

"You told me" Ben said

"I never told you" then it clicked the dream "Oh" Jack said

"Yeah i'm sorry" Ben said

"Well that's not going to bring him back is it" Jack said

"No and, i'm sorry my parents never did anything to help" Ben said

"It's in the pass" Jack said

"Yes but, i'm sending medicine to the isle and, working on getting doctor's there too at least for a while so that they can help the people there and, i was wondering if you would like to help me on this" Ben said

Yeah i would Ben. Before i came my mom had madness you know she started to forget things get more angrier at times she would yell at me because she thought i was my father. It hurt to see her like that when i was younger she was this strong good hearted woman sure she would be rough on me but, i understand why now she wanted me to be strong enough to survive on the isle she didn't want to lose me to because we were the only two hearts there" jack said trying to hold in the tears "do you think she could get better" jack said

"You know don't really know but we sure as hell will try everything we can to help her" Ben said

"Thanks Ben for taking the step in helping the isle" Jack said

Ben smiled at him sadly before he gave him a hug

"The rest of the dance went off without a hitch and it was perfect

Artemis got to Jack and pulled him with her to the other Vk's

"Guy's i just thought of something to save my father we'd have to go back to the isle but, how do we get there" Artemis said

"Guy's i know what we need to do" Jack said

"What" Gunner said

"We need to get ingredients for teleportation beans" Jack said

"What are those" Zircon asked

"they will take you anywhere you want i read about them in that spell and potion book that Zircon let me borrow" Jack replied

"None of us has magic though" Olga said

"Turn's out i do" Jack said 

Mostly sleep and dream magic but, i'm sure i can do other things" Jack explaind 

"So where do we start" Artemis asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wrapped up  
> The Vk's wand story Arc  
> Carlos being spelled story Arc  
> Fashion show story Arc  
> Evie and Princely Story Arc  
> Jay being injured Story Arc  
> Alex and Jack story Arc(For the most part)  
> Jay and Carlos Story Arc for the most part  
> The medical attention in the Isle (For the most part)  
> 


	26. New Day/New Quest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just going to describe what has changed i made almost everyone younger Jack and Artemis are now 15 and Zircon, Gunner are now 16 Olga is still N/A but just know she's either 15 or 16 but no on knows which one . Consider this the second part of this story/ (Ark)

VK'S

After the Winter-Ball Artemis,Jack,Zircon, Olga and Gunner had gone back to the boys room to get the spell-book that Jack has to get a complete list of the items that would be needed to create the teleportation beans

Items

Enchanted lake water

Dark Rock soil

Dragon wind

Elder tree root

Time

Where the hell do we get any of this" Gunner asked"

"Well i guess we have to do some research don't we" Artemis responded

Carlos and Jay

"Carlos i'm glad that your fine now, I just can't stop wondering who had done that to you" Jay said"

"Jay i don't want to think about it anymore i'm just glad it's over plus i got a boyfriend out of it so i can't really complain" Carlos said

"Carlos i understand i do but, what if this person keeps trying something" Jay said

"They probably just wanted to prank me Jay" Carlos replied smiling at Jay

"Carlos that wasn't a prank what they did could have caused you to be sent back to the isle sure you were doing things like taking dude to the pound Calling people names but, what if you had done something worse" Jay asked

"But, i didn't so can we just let it go" Carlos said

"Fine" Jay answered

He wasn't going to though with it he would get to the bottom of who did it and, made sure they paid

Vk's

The Vk's Reached the library

"Get books that talk about anything that resembles any of the items on the list" Jack said

They get anything that seems that it has information on them

Trees in Auradon and, there special properties, Dragons are they still around, Enchanted Lake how does it work

"OK lets go" Jack said

"You can't just leave with the books" Alice said

"Why not" Artemis asked

"You need to get Library cards it lets you check out books" Alice said

"What do we need for that" Jack asked

"You need a school ID" Alice said

"We don't have one" Gunner said

"That's fine i can make you one here" Alice said

So after they got there school ID's They checked out the books and, went back to the room

Evie and Doug

"Doug i don't think we should" Evie said

"Come on Evie" Doug said

"Doug i don't think it's the right time" Evie said

"If my dad saw that you make me happy i'm sure he'd accept you" Doug answerd

"Or he could try to separate us" Evie said

"I won't let him Evie I promise" Doug said

"Can't we just be toghether for awhile before we tell your father" Evie asked

"Yeah sure if that's what you want" Doug said

"Thank you" Evie said as she kissed Doug

Vk's

As they were reading the book Jack noticed the time

"Oh i forgot i have to meet Ben" Jack said

"That's fine we can read this books and fill you in later" Artemis said

"Thanks" Jack said as he grabbed his things and ran out the door

Ben

Ben was a little angry that Jack was late was he not taking this as seriously as Ben was

The door opened to reveal Jack who was out of breath

"Your late" Ben stated

"I know time just flew by" Jack said

"Just take a seat" Ben said

Jack did and started to pull out papers from his bag

"What are these" Ben asked

"There ideas on how to get efficient medical help on the isle" Jack said

Ben looked them over with a smile on his face "This are great but, like any good idea it needs a few changes" Ben said

"Yes of course" Jack said

"Good" Ben said

Princely and Christina

"You know i had a good time" Christina said,p>

"Yeah me too" Princely said

"Do you want too come in i have a new game and, i haven't been able to get anyone to play with me" Christina said

"Yeah i'm not much of a video game guy but, i'll give anything a try" Princely said

"Great" Christina smiled

Turns out the game was a racing game and, princely was actually pretty good at this game

"Again i know i can beat you" Christina said

"sure" Princely said

There was a knock at the door and they puased the game

Christina opened the door and, to her surprise mal was standing on the other side

"I need your help your the best organizer that i know" Mal said

"Yeah come in" Christina said

"Should i go" Princely asked

"No you can help" Mal said

"Sure" Princely said

Vk's

"Guy's i think i found something Artemis said

"What is it" Gunner asked

"I found the enchanted lakes whereabouts it's just outside the school past a small forest" Artemis said

"That's great let's go" Olga said

They walked out of the room and, headed to the enchanted forest

"Guy's i think were lost" Olga said

"You said it was a small forest" Gunner said to Artemis

"That's how it looked in the map in the book" Artemis said

"Well you were clearly wrong" Zircon said

"No i swear it was small" Artemis said

"Well we passed that tree two times already" Gunner said pointing to a weird twisting tree

:They heard weird laughs as they continued to loo around

"Oh great now there are things laughing at us" Zircon said

"Where's Jack when we need him" Artemis said

"We don't need jack guy's we can find our way out of this" Gunner added

Jack and Ben

That would do it for today we should get some rest and work again tomorrow" Ben said

"Yeah that sounds good" Jack said

"Same time then" Ben asked

"Yup" Jack said

He got back to the room and noticed they had left

"Great thanks for letting me know" Jack said

Vk's

Ok guy's were clearly not getting anywhere" Artemis said

"Your singing isn't helping either" Zircon yelled at Gunner

"I like your singing"

"Thank you see she likes my singing" Gunner said

"Who nobody said anything" Olga said

"What but, i heard them" Gunner said confused

"I think your getting delirious" Zircon said

"I said it" Gunner heard it again

"Who said that" Gunner yelled out

"I did down here" 

"A squirrel is talking to me OK I'm done" Gunner said

"What do you mean" Artemis asked

"That squirrel i can understand it" Gunner said pointing at it

It looked back at him I like your singing can you sing some more" Squirrel asked,p>

"Sure" Gunner said as he started to sing

The squirrel started to move around seeming to dance as if in a trance

"Gunner stop for a second" Artemis said

The squirrel stopped moving around seeming to snap out of it

"Dude i think you can trance animals like your dad" Zircon said

"That makes sense but, why can i talk to animals" Gunner asked"Maybe your mom" Artemis said

"I don't know who she is" Gunner said

"That's fine don't worry about it ask the squirrel for directions" Olga said

"Do you know how to get out of this forest" Gunner asked

"Sure" the squirrel said as it started to scurry off and, they ran after it

They ran and, finally were able to reach the lake

"Thank you" Gunner said

"No problem they put an enchantment on the forest so people won't go any further unless they no the secreat" The squirrel said

The squirrel was running off "wait how do we get back" Gunner asked

"Just go straight the enchantment doesn't work if your coming from the enchanted lake" The squirrel said

"Good so how do we get it" Artemis asked

"Here" Zircon said handing her a vile

"Thank you?" Artemis said

""Took it from the science wing" Zircon explained

"Really your still taking things" Gunner said

"We needed it so i took it" Zircon said

"He's right let's just get a drop of water" Artemis said as she still took the whole vile in the water filling it up

" great so that's one down" Artemis said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will get the time item when we get to it don't worry later in the story i will explain what's happening hint: has to do with parentage can you guess it now. I am finally going to get into back story's and more in depth with the other characters. So yeah.


	27. Plans for Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like what i did at the end of chapter 26 so i changed it if you already read it and, don't want to re read just know that Zircons scene no longer happens I will try to find something different to do with him. But i'm still thinking of maybe keeping it if i decide to keep it i will add it later.

Mal, Christina,Princely

"So what do you need help on" Christina asked

"I wan't to throw a party for Carlos as it will be his birthday in a few days" Mal answered

"Good so what does he like so i know what to get for this party" Christina said

"Well he likes red, white and black and i guess dogs and technology" Mal answered

"So a robot puppy party" Princely said

Mal's face lit up at this

"Whoa calm down i was kidding there's no way to do that" Princely said quickly

Mals face falls at this "Then why did you say it" Mal asked angrily,p>

"No wait i'm sure we could i mean maybe Maurice and geppetto can help with this" Christina amended

"Great you know were like family that's why i wan't this to be perfect 16 is a big number" Mal says

"Don't worry Mal i'll make sure it's perfect" Christina said

"Great i'm counting on you" Mal said

"Don't worry Me and Christina can promise that this party will be the best of the year" Princely said

Vk's

"So you guy's didn't think about giving me a heads up maybe leave a note" Jack said

"We knew you were busy were all here now so i don't see a problem" Zircon said

"The problem is what if something had happen i wouldn't know where to look for you and, I clearly can't tell anyone here it would raise suspicions" Jack said

"Don't worry about us we can do this and, if you want we can take you with us the next time" Artemis said

"That sounds great" Jack said

"Great now that that's settled tell him" Artemis said looking at Gunner

"So on our quest to get the enchanted lake water i noticed that i could trance animals and, talk to Squirrels" Gunner said

"Squirrels" Jack aid amused

"Well we think it's any animal but, we haven't tried it yet" Zircon said

"So why don't we try it now" Jack said

"On what" Gunner asked

"On them" Jack pointed to a nest outside the window

"Fine" Gunner said as he walked towards the window opening it

"Hi" Gunner said awkwardly

"Hungry i like worms" One of the birds chirped

"Do you have worms" The other chirped along

"No sorry but, i'm sure your mother won't be to long" Gunner said

"But were hungry now" The birds chirped in unison

"I know but, i have nothing to feed you" Gunner answered

Just as Gunner had said this a huge bird swooped down into the nest

"What are you doing with my babies" The mother bird cried out

"Nothing i was just talking to them" Gunner said

"Well go away you foul creature i'm sure you were planning on eating them" The mother bird said

"No i was not" Gunner answered

"That's what every snake says" The bird said

"Well as you can see i am not a snake" Gunner replied

"Do you eat eggs" The bid asked

Gunner nodded his head

"Snake" The mother bird cried out

"I've had enough of this" Gunner said as he slammed the window shut

"So what happen" Zircon asked

"Well i got accused of being a snake" Gunner answered

Jack laughed at this everybody turned towards him

"Sorry that was good" Jack said

"Everybody started to laugh along with him

Evie and Jay

"So how's Carlos doing" Evie asked

"Fine" Jay answered

"Whats wrong" Evie asked

"Nothing it's just Carlos doesn't want to know who used the potion on him" Jay answered

"And, you do" Evie said

"Of course i do" Jay said "Do you think you can use your mirror to tell me who it was" Jay asked

"Why didn't i think of that " Evie said

"I don't know but, can you" Jay asked again

"Yeah of course" Evie said pulling out her mirror

"Mirror mirror in my hand who portioned Carlos in this land" Evie asked the mirror

The mirror fogged up and on the mirror gave a dark shadow as a response

"Really what is that Evie i thought it could answer anything" Jay groaned out in frustration

"I don't know Jay it never does this" Evie said

"Then why now of all moments" Jay asked

"I don't know Jay i really don't" Evie says confused

"I need to know who is trying to hurt Carlos" Jay said

"What if this was a one time thing and, they din't know what the potion did" Evie said

"That's exactly what Carlos said" Jay said

"Well maybe his right" Evie said

Jack

"Jack my boy where is the wand" The Queen of hearts asked

"We got it mother" Jack lied

"Good then why i'm i still in this infernal Island" The Queen asked politely

"You see mother there was a complication I Had to hide the wand they found that it was stolen and, they are checking everyone i need to stay low so they don't suspect me" Jack answered easily

"Very well but, i do not plan on staying here any longer" The Queen warned

"Yes Mother of course" Jack answered

"Good i'm glad we have an understanding, Because i will not accept failure" The Queen said calmly

"Yes" Jack said

"Good boy" The Queen said as she patted Jack's head

Jack just stood there as his mother started to vanish

He thought about his friends and they appeared in front of him

"What" Artemis said as she looked around

"Wait are we in your dream" Zircon asked

"Yeah" Jack said

"So why are we here" Zircon asked

"I told my mom that we got the wand but, that were laying low for a while so they won't get suspicious" Jack said

"Good work that should by us some time" Artemis said"So do we even know where to look for the next item" Jack asked

"What even is dark rock soil" Gunner asked

"I don't know how do you get soil from rocks" Olga asked"What if it's not talking about actual soil when rocks get smashed it leaves behind rubble maybe that's the item it's talking about" Zircon said,p>

"Wow i think that's the smartest thing you said ever" Jack said playfully

"Yeah well what can i say accept... Hey" Zircon yelled and, they all laughed

Ben

Ben couldn't sleep he had to keep looking through this plans

He wanted to be able too help the people in the isle and, now he had Jack to help with that task

"But, getting the council of Auradon to agree with any of this plans would be the hardest part of the whole process and, he didn't know if they would be able to get the go ahead that they needed

This would be a long and tedious process but, if the results were favorable then it would be worth it


	28. Clayton's Prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids from the animal villains are human so just think of them as humans with some animalistic instincts,

The Isle

The Queen of Hearts and Clayton

"Seems like you were wrong all along they got the wand" The Queen boasted

Clayton lunged towards the Queen of hearts but, was stopped by the chains wrapped around his wrist

"You know your pathetic what happen to the man who was willing to kill Maleficent for me" The Queen of hearts asked

He had a daughter and, wanted what was best for her

"But, i guess since your daughter was a big part of this plan i will give you a second chance" The Queen of hearts said

"I don't want anything from you" Clayton said as he spat on her

"How i wish you had not done that" The Queen said sadly

"The Queen walked back upstairs

"Oogie i need you to teach Sir. Clayton a lesson"Ooh I get to have my fun" Oogie laughed

"I want to hear him scream Oogie but not to much we don't want his daughter to see what we did to her father" The Queen of hearts said smugly

"You take away all the fun" Oogie said smileing 

"That disgusting pig spat on you' Medusa said

"Yes but, it's not a problem" The Queen answered

"Still let's get you cleaned up dear" Madame Medusa said as she led The Queen of Hearts into the bathroom which was much bigger then her own room

Madame Medusa guessed that ruling over the Island had it's own perks

Alameda Slim

Cruella walked towards Alameda well walking seductively

"I heard that you are a part of The Queen of hearts group now" Cruella said

"What's it to you" Alameda asked

"What's a girl got to do to get into the Queens good graces" Cruella asked

"Weren't you one of Maleficent's lackey's" Alameda asked

"That was the past maybe you can introduce me" Cruella asked as she winked at him

"Get out of here you devil i don't want anything to do with you" Almeda yelled at her

"No need to charm me i already know you have feelings for me" Cruella said

"That was my first mistake my second was having a child with you" Alemeda slurred

"How is the small babe" Cruella asked

"He is in Auradon doing what your's didn't getting the wand" Alameda boasted

"We'll see" Cruella said

Oogie and Clayton

"Last time i got to do this was with dear old Santa Claus" Oogie said wistfully

"Do your worse you sack of bug's" Clayton yelled

"Oh trust me i will" Oogie said

Disclaimer: guys this is probably going to get pretty violent so read at your own risk( May not be as bad as i make it out to be)

"oh are you a gambling man" Oogie asked

"No " Clayton said firmly

"Well i am and, I so happen to have my lucky dice" Oogie said

"What's your twisted mind up to" Clayton asked

"Let's say double odd's my choice" Oogie said smugly

Oogie rolls the dice and lands on snake eye's

"Looks like it's my choice" Oogie said smugly

"Let's see what i should do" Oogie said as he grabbed a knife 

"I saw that spit on the Queens face you know you are a wildcard i don't see why we need you around but, i guess that girl of yours was a big part of this" oogie said

"Just get it over with" Clayton yelled<>

"So Oogie did sticking the knife in Clayton's back with a manic smile on his face as he started to carve the word traitor on his back as Clayton yelled out in pain ashe felt the knife cut his back

"Oh we have a howler here" Oogie said

"Clayton could feel his back felling wet mostly from the blood that was running down his back

"I believe the Queen will be happy with my work" Oogie boasted

"You can go fuck yourself" Clayton said

"Oh there's some fire in you. you little spitfire" Oogie said as he laughed maniacally and left

"Clayton was starting to feel light headed from the loss of blood, he blacks out as the door and shuts leaving Clayton in darkness

The Queens Court

"We are closer to getting out of this island then we have ever been" The Queen say's smugly

"We can get our revenge on them Auradon folk" Alameda slim said

"And get the Devil's eye" Medusa yelled

"get my rightful title of pumpkin king" Oogie said

Purr-fect i love the smell of chaos brewing" The Cheshire Cat said

"Why is the cat here" Oogie said

"He has been one of my closest allies since we were locked in this cursed Isle" The Queen yelled

"Of Course" Oogie said

"I do hope you didn't hurt our little traitor to much" The Queen said

"Now where's the fun in that" Oogie said

Of course" The Queen said

"I do hope he comes around" The Queen said

Clayton

"He had woken up to a sharp pain why was he fighting anymore he failed as a father his daughter has given in to evil, Maybe he just needed to not fight anymore he didn't want to be separated from his daughter and, if this is what his daughter wanted then why not, he was a villian before he new he had failed La the one person he loved he had promised to be a good father but, he wasn't if he wasn't able to stop his daughter from making the same mistake that they had made once upon a time. No he wont believe it his daughter was good she wouldn't still the wand and he would survive this torture for her


	29. getting the dark rock soil

Vk's

The Vk's had looked through all the books on rocks and soils anything they could get there hands on but, had found noting

This was going to be harder then they had originally thought

There was a knock on the door and, Jack had stood up to answer it

It was Alex who was in a suit and holding red roses in his hand

Jack smiled at him red roses his favorite if he and his mother had anything in common it was their taste in flowers

"Ready for our date" Alex asked

"Oh it completely slipped my mind" Jack said

"Oh it's fine if your busy we can just reschedule" Alex said

"Oh no don't worry he'll be ready" Artemis said

"Are you guy's sure" Jack said

"Yeah don't worry we can deal here" Zircon said

"OK just give him a few" Artemis said as she closed the door

"Sure" Alex said as the door closed

"OK so how about this with this" Olga said as she held a Black dress shirt with grey dress pants

"Perfect" Artemis smiled

"Here put this on" Olga handed Jack the clothes

So he went into the bathroom to put it on

"It's a little tight" Jack say's

"It fit's you perfectly" Artemis said

"Are you sure i mean look it makes me look big" Jack say's

"Jack listen to me you look fine OK there is no problem her" Artemis said

"She's right" Zircon said

"Here let me fix your hair" Artemis said

"OK so i'll see you guy's later" Jack said as he opens the door

"Wow you look absolutely stunning" Alex say's

"Jack smile's thanks. I love red roses by the way" Jack said

"I thought you would " Alex say's smiling at him

"So where are we going" Jack asked

"Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether's Magic of food restaurant" Alex said

"That's a mouthful" Jack said

"Tell me about it" Alex said smiling

Evie, Mal and Jay

"OK so I have Christina and, princely looking for mechanics on robot dogs" Mal said

"Great that leaves us with finding a Venue and, it has to be a big place to the whole school is invited" Mal said

"Really Mal the whole school" Jay said

"We don't want any bitter people cursing Carlos" Mal said

Evie rolled her eye's "Mal i don't think anyone here is going to curse Carlos for not being invited to a party" Evie said

"You never know" Jay said

"Fine we will invite the whole school" Evie said

"Yes it's going to be a real howler" Mal said

"Great" Evie said

"So let's go we need the biggest place in the whole kingdom" Mal said

Christina and princely

"So how are we going to get robot dog's again" Princely asked

"Were going to get Gepeto and Maurice to help with this" Christina said

"Great " Princely said

So they walked towards Maurice's work shop

"Hello how may i help you" Maurice asked

"Do you think you can make robotic dog's" Christina asked

"How many do you need" Maurice asked

"At least 50" Christina said

"Excellent we will have those ready for you in two weeks" Maurice say's

"That will be perfect thank you" Christina said

"So now let's go to Gepeto" Princely said

"Of course" Christina said

It took them a while as Gepeto's work shop was a few blocks away from Maurice's workshop

"How may i help you" Gepeto asked

"I wanted to know if you can make robotic dog's" Christina asked

"Well i mostly do wood work but, we have been trying to venture into technolgy" Gepeto answerd

"Great do you think you can make 50" Christina asked

"I will try" Gepeto answered

"great that's all we need" Christina said

"Say two weeks" Gepeto said

"That is perfect" Christina said

Alex and Jack

"Have you ever heard of dark rock soil" Jack asked

"Yeah i have why" Alex asked

"It's for an oral report for professor Sebastian's class " Jack easily lied

"That make's sense since Dark rock soil is popular under the sea" Alex said

"So it's an underwater substance" Jack asked

"Yup and, i so happen to have some my mom say's it brings good luck so she gave it to me" Alex said

"do you think i can have some. It would be great to have some for my presentation" Jack said

"Yeah sure" Alex said

"I need to go to the restroom i'll be back soon" Jack said as he kissed Alex

"Please just don't.." Alex said

I'll be back Jack said as he walked towards the restroom

"He really did just have to go to the restroom but, he fulls so full and, he doesn't think his ever felt like this it feels so uncomfortable maybe just a little bit who will notice he doesn't think anyone would. He walks into a stall and maybe just a small amount he starts putting his finger down his throat and, he can feel the food coming out that's all he needs the feeling of being empty he swears that he can even see his stomach get smaller he needed this release

He washes his hands and mouth afterwards he walks out heading towards Alex who is sitting there smiling at him and right there he knows Alex is the only person he wants to be with and, the guilt of what he has just done hit's him full force

He hugs Alex but can't help but cry he was doing better and all of a sudden the urge came back and he doesn't want to lose Alex because of this he want's to get better he really does

"No baby what's wrong what happen" Alex asked wiping the tears of Jacks face

"I was getting better i don't know i just got this u.. urge to throw up and, i.. i'm sorry" Jack said between sobs

"No it's OK we can work on this you will get better i promise we can do this together i won't let you get through this alone" Alex said

"Jack just hugged him tighter how did he get so lucky. He was sure that if he was in the isle he would have been dead by now no one would have cared and, the cycle would continue once his mother lost her power a new villain would take there place and no one would ask what happen to the Hearts but right here he knew what it was like to be loved and he loved that feeling the most

Vk's

The door had opened and, in had come Alex with a sleeping Jack in his arms

"Guys can you keep a close eye on him. He threw up and i just want him to be OK" Alex said

"Yeah of course" Gunner said

"Can you also give him this" Alex said handing them a bag of Dark rock soil

"Yeah sure of course" Gunner sid and grabbed the bag

Alex had kissed Jack on his forehead before he left the room

"jack why you were getting better" Zircon said as he petted Jack

"I don't know why but, we need to make sure it doesn't happen again. After all we did know this was going to be a long road for him all we can do is give him our support" Gunner said


	30. Forbidden library

Vk's

"What time is it" Jack said as he stood up

"It's 7 in the morning" Zircon said

"No i missed my meet up with Ben" Jack said

"I think he'll understand you had a bad day yesterday" Zircon said

"No i'm supposed to be helping with the Isle. He want's me to find a successful way to help the people there and, i'm here going on date's and feeling sorry for my-self then worrying about other people who are starving and injured" Jack says

"Jack i get it i do but, you need to think about you first your still struggling" Zircon said

"Yeah but..." Jack said

"But, nothing here Alex told me to give this to you" Zircon said tossing him the bag

It was the dark rock soil 

"What is it" Zircon asked

"The Dark rock soil" Jack said

"No way you got it so what's next on the list" Gunner said

"I think it was dragon wind. Right?" Zircon asked

"Yeah that sound's about right" Jack said

"Are there any dragons in Auradon" Gunner asked

"There should be i mean there must be good dragons right" Gunner said

"This would be so much easier if we were on the isle there's plenty of dragons there" Zircon said

"Yeah but, they would bite off your fingers if you got close" Gunner said

"Fair point" Zircon said

The door opens

"Guy's what are you doing we need to go" Artemis said

"Where" asked Gunner

"I heard there's a secreat part of the libry nobody's suppose to know about" Artemis said

"So how do you know about it" Jack asked

"I heard Ben talking about it" Artemis said

"You heard the girl let's go" Jack said

Carlos

"Carlos i want to go walking" Dude said licking his owner

"Not now dude i'm trying to sleep" Carlos said

"But, i really need to go" Dude said

"Can't it wait" Carlos said

"No and, if you don't get up now i'm going to go in your shoes" Dude said

"You wouldn't" Carlos says

"Why are you always talking to that dog like you understand it" Jay asked

"Oh you know just trying to pass the time" Carlos said

"Yeah well take him out his cutting into my sleep" Jay said

"Fine" Carlos said as he got up

"Yay " Dude said

"He hasn't told anyone that he could talk to animals he didn't know how they would react and, If they would think he was wierd so it was just a secreat that he was going to keep for a while

"So when are you going to tell them you can talk to me" Dude said

"Soon" Carlos said

"You've been saying that forever" Dude said

"Yeah well it's almost soon" Carlos said

"Yeah well look away this is private" Dude said as he was sniffing around

"Like i'm not going to have to pick up after you" Carlos said

"Yeah but, look away you know i'm shy" Dude said

So Carlos did and once Dude was in front of him he went to pick up whatever he had done

The Vk's 

"So how are we supposed to get past Alice" Jack asked

"Just follow me and, do exactly as i do" Artemis said

She got on all fours and, started to crawl pass Alice's desk

Oh honestly i never understood how some people can leave books out like that" Alice said to her-self as she walked towards a desk that had a book left open on it

"Wow that was a lucky brake right guy's" Artemis said

They crawled behind Alice's desk as Alice walked towards the shelf on where the book was placed

They rapidly went through the door where more book were

"Is this it" Gunner asked

"No there's a secret door where all the forbidden books are" Artemis said

"So what we just keep pulling out book's" Jack said

"Exactly" Artemis answered

"Well let's get started" Zircon said as he pulled out a book and, with baited breath waited for something to happen but nothing did Zircon just pushed the book back into place

"Guess that wasn't it" Zircon said as he pulled another book down

"Everybody waited again but, of course nothing happen so Zircon put the book back

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help" Zircon asked

So everybody went to a book and pulled it of the shelf and suddenly there was a rumbling and, the back book shelf slid to the side revealing a hidden stairwell They put the books back and, went into the secret passage

As they walked in and, went down the stair's the book shelf slid back into place

They saw the biggest array of books It seemed bigger then the actual library

There were books on almost anything from Making food into emotion spells, To family trees in Auradon and the isle so would it show him who his mother is did he want to know his mother didn't want him or she would have been with him through his childhood did she even want to know about him why does he care so much now he's never cared did it even matter.

Artemis had even found a book on secret passages in Auradon

Alice ran to the back room seeing that only one book was out of place she gasped as she ran for her desk.

"Hello" Lumiere said

"Yes i must speak with King Ben immediately" Alice spoke with a hint of urgency

"May i ask what's wrong" Lumiere said

"Yes someone has gotten into the hidden room in the library"Alice said

"I will tell king Ben Immediately" Lumiere said as he hung up

Ben

Ben was working on some important paperwork when Lumiere walked in

Didn't i tel you i didn't want any disturbances" Ben said

"Yes of course but, there is an emergency" Lumiere said

"Well what is it" Ben say's after a few seconds of Lumiere just standing there

"Well it seems someone has gotten into the forbidden library" Lumiere said

"What" Ben yelled

"Alice said that she saw a certain book in on the floor" Lumiere said calmly

Ben grabbed his coat and, walked out the office

Vk's

"They walked pass the shelf's reading the tittle's when Artemis came upon a book reading history of dragon's

"Right when they opened the book they heard the shelf slide open again

"What do we do" Olga asked

"follow me" Artemis said walking towards the back touching the wall until she felt a brick that was more out then the others she pushed it and, the wall move fowardas as it opens as they ran out

"Ben, Alice and, Lumiere walked into the underground library and looked around Alice came Back "They took three books" Alice said as she ran towards them

"Which one's Ben asked

"History Of Dragons, Secret passages of Auradon and the Auradon's Family tree" Alice said

Ben found it weird as those books had nothing to do with each other

"How does the family tree book Actually work" Ben ask

"Well it's one of the few books that uses magic to maintain it-self when someone is born the Book uses magic to record there names on the family's page so King Ben your name would be at the very bottom of your page as you haven't had any children yet

"The secret passages of Auradon is that any danger" Ben asked

"No sir not really most of those passages have been sealed of and blocked since the villains were sent to the isle there were no more need for them" Lumiere answered

"Good and the history of dragons" Ben asked

"Well that just talks about where we sent the dragons and what they are and no one would be dumb enough to go there as it is a death wish in and of its self" Alice answered

"So there is no real danger to this" Ben said

"No but, it is still forbidden to enter here and the punishment should be just" Lumiere said

"Yes of course" Ben said

"Vk's

"Guy's we were only supposed to grab this book" Jack scolds both Artemis and Gunner

"Yeah but, this could be useful" Artemis said

"Really for what" Jack asked

"It helped us not get caught" Artemis said

"How about you" Jack said

'It can me show who my mom is" Gunner said

"Do you really want to know" Jack asked

"Yes... No I don't know but if i did this can tell me" Gunner said

"Fine so what does the book say" Jack asked Zircon 

"What we already knew that most dragons are on the isle and that elemental dragons can cause natural disasters like Floods and fires, and earthquakes not very technical really" Zircon say's

"That's it" Jack said

"Well there is this part abut dragon island" Zircon say's

"And what's that" Jack said perplexed

"It's where Auradon decided to send the good dragons so they can roam free and people of Auradon can live without fear of dragons" Zircon recited

"So i guess were going to dragon Island" Jack said


	31. Therapy and family ties

Vk's

"Don't you have the plans with Ben" Artemis asked

"Your right but, i just can't let you go alone" Jack said

"Jack we will be fine you need to do this for the Isle" Artemis

"Guy's no it can be dangerous and i will not stay here worrying about you guy's" Jack said

"Jack you need to stay here and, take care of your-self" Zircon said

"I'm fine it was a one time thing i'm feeling much better now" Jack said

"You know that it doesn't just go away" Zircon said

"Come on i need to go with you" Jack said

"You don't need to do anything we will be fine" Olga said

"But....." There was a knock on the door cutting Jack of "This isn't over" Jack said as he went to open the door and Zircon hid all the books

"Alex was standing in front of him "Hi i just wanted to see if you were OK after yesterday" Alex said

"Yeah never been better" Jack said

"I believe you i really do but, i think it would be better to go see your therapist" Alex said

"I don't need to do that" Jack said

"I know but, you need to talk to someone and, who better then your therapist" Alex asked

"If this will make you feel better i'll go" Jack said

"We'll talk when I get back" Jack said

"Yeah of course" Artemis said

As They left Artemis turned towards Gunner and Zircon "What happen yesterday" Artemis asked

"He threw up" Zircon said

"We can't let him go what if that happens again" Artemis said

"Don't worry we won't it was just our luck that he got his stubbornness from his mother" Zircon said

Evie, Mal and Jay

They had been looking for the best Venue to have the party all dy and, they wee just about to give up for the day until they saw across the street the biggest ball room and, decided they needed to have it

"So they called the number on the window turned out it would be $3,345 dollars

"How are we going to get that much money" Evie said

"You should asks Ben " Jay said

"I can't just ask Ben for money Mal said

"Then how are we going to pay for this" Jay asked

"I don't know" Mal said thinking

"I think you will have to ask Ben we'll pay him back we can get job's" Jay said

"Excuse me i don't Job" Evie said

"Don't you wan't to give Carlos the best 16th party ever" Jay said

"Fine i'll do it for Carlos" Evie said

"Great. Mal?" Jay said

"Yeah why not we can make it work" Mal said

"Yes for Carlos" Jay whooped

Mal and Evie smiled at him "For Carlos" they both yelled in unison

Mal's phone started to ring

"Hello" Mal said

"Oh that's great, and the'll be ready before the party" Mal asked

"Perfect" Mal said

"Who was that" Evie asked

"Christina she say's the Robot dogs will be ready in two weeks" Mal said as they started to walk back to the school

Alex and Jack

"Your damn right i don't" Jack said

"I know but, you need to tell them why you did what you did so they can help you" Alex said

"I know but, the only help i need is to be with you" Jack said sweetly trying to get out of this

"Nice try but, your going in there' Alex said

"Of course i am" Jack said

"When they called Jack's name he got up and, walked through the door before looking back

"i'll be here when you come out" Alex said

"Jack was lead into the room he was always sent to the same room when he came it had been a while but, he remembered his therapist

"Jack hello it's been a while" Anita said

"Hello Mrs. Radcliffe" Jack said

"Please we've been over this call me Anita thin of me as your friend" Anita said

"Yeah she used to be a fashion designer but, after what happen to Cruella she had decided that she wanted to get a degree in psychology so she could help those who needed it

"So what brings you here today" Anita asked

"I ... I made my.. my-self throw up" Jack answered nervously why was he so nervous

"May i ask why you did that" Anita asked

"I don't know just i didn't like feeling full" Jack said

"Could you explain why" Anita asked again

"It felt uncomfortable and weird" Jack said

"Weird how" Anita asked again

"Well in the isle we didn't have much to eat but, my mother never wanted me to eat more then necessary so i barely ate anything she would tell that no one would love me if i was fat so i just sopped eating altogether" Jack explained

"I see and your mother was she you know" Anita asked

"Was she what fat no of course not" Jack said

"I see" Anita said as she wrote something down on her paper

'What did you write down" Jack said

"Just some notes about what we talked about" Anita answered

"Ok" Jack said looking around

"How do you think you look" Anita asked

"Honestly a little overweight Jack said

"May i ask how much you way" Anita said

"107 pounds" Jack said

Anita seemed shocked to hear this it was way below the Weight that any person his age or hiegt should be

"Well do you mind coming again tomorrow" Anita asked "i want to try an excercise" Anita said

Yes of course he did mind "No of course not" Jack said

"Good then i'll see you tomorrow" Anita said

"Yeah of course" Jack said

He walked out to the lobby and Alex stood up

"So how did it go" Alex said

"She want's me to come back tomorrow" Jack said

"I'll bring you then" Alex said as they walked out

Gunner

Gunner looked at the book in his hand

He had the answer of who his mother was right in this book but, did he want to know

If he didn't like the answer could he deal with that what if it was someone like Maleficent or even the Evil Queen he's father was bad enough as it was could he deal with the answer

The only time he had asked his dad he had gotten so angry that he had punched him and told him that he should never ask him who she was and, if he knew what was good for him he would not look into it

So was the woman who was his mother really as terrible as his father made her out to be

And, did he really want to find out

"Gunner were going to get some food want to go" Zircon asked

"Yeah i'm going" Gunner said

"Still thinking about it" Zircon asked

"Yeah what do you think i should do" Gunner asked

"Listen to what you want" Zircon said

But, what does he really want gunner thought to him-self


	32. Revelations

Jack didn't like therapy it was like letting someone you hardly knew into your darkest thoughts. But, he woud do it for him-self and Alex he needed to get better he didn't want anyone to have to worry about him

"So how'ed it go" Gunner asked

"It was alright but, now i have to leave again i'm sure Ben is waiting for me" Jack said

"That's fine" Zircon said

"Don't think i forgot though i'm not done talking about DragonIsland" Jack said

"I didn't think you were" Zircon said as he smiled at Jack

"Good" Jack said as he got ready and left

"I wanna know who my mm is" Gunner said suddenly

"Are you sure" Zircon asked

"Yeah i mean whats the chances that she's someone like Maleficent" Gunner said

Gunner looked under his bed until he found the Auradon family tree book

"Gunner opens the book with a hitched breath

"It's Blank" Gunner said

"Maybe you need magic to see it" Zircon said

"But, i have magic and, i can't see it" Gunner answered

"Maybe you need to say the persons name Zircon answered

"What like Jack Hearts" Gunner said

The book opened it-self to the middle of the book

"There was a picture of Jack and Just above that was The King and Queen of hearts and so forth

"So i guess we know this book works" Zircon said

"Yeah" Gunner said as he got it back

jack and Ben

"So you missed are meeting" Ben said calmly

"Yeah sorry had a relapse" Jack said

"Yeah" Ben stopped him-self as realization dawned on him "Oh" Ben said as he walked towards his desk

"I'm sorry" Ben said

"You have nothing to be sorry about it was my decision Jack said

"No not for that" Ben said

"Then for what" Jack asked confused

"When you didn't come i thought you had decided it wasn't as important to you" Ben said quietly

"Jack could barely here him but heard enough

"No i am absolutely 100% into this project" Jack say's

"I Know and, that's why i'm apologizing i shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" Ben said

"It's fine don't worry about it so where were we" Jack said

"We were working out the kinks in your plan" Ben said

Artemis and Olga

"Why are we doing this again" Olga asked

'I want to see if this book really does know all the secret passages" Artemis said

"When will we ever need this" Olga yelled

"You never know could come in handy" Artemis said

"Or get us in trouble if were caught" Olga said

'can't you think positive" Artemis said

"I'm positive this would get us in trouble if we were caught" Olga smirked

"Come on Olga have fun for once" Artemis said

"Fine" Olga said as she followed Artemis

"Now according to this we should end up in fairy god mothers office" Artemis said as she pressed in a brick

"Nothing happen" Olga said

"I can see that it must be sealed off" Artemis grumbled

"Then the wall started to rumble and, it opened up

"It work's right down" Artemis said handing Olga a piece of paper and pencil

"How long have you been doing this" Olga said looking at the paper

"Since i got the book" Artemis replied

"Shouldn't we be worrying about how to get to dragon island" Olga said

"We can't go without telling Jack he'll think we abandoned him" Artemis said

"I guess your right but how are you going to remember all this path's" Olga said

"As a hunter my dad taught me how to remember important trails" Artemis said

"That's actually pretty cool" Olga said

"Yeah he's a good guy that's why we need to save him he has no reason to be behind the barrier anymore i get he tried to you know but, he doesn't want to be Evil anymore" Artemis said

Chad, Ella, Audrey, Alana, Zain

"Did you here about Jack" Audrey Asked

"No what happen" Alana asked

"So i was at the good fairy's restaurant with my family and, he broke down like full out crying" Audrey said laughing

"I don't know what Alex see's in him he'd be better off with winter" Chad said

"Talk about a downgrade am i right" Zain said

"Then the tourney team is full of them" Chad said

"I hate how they think that they can blend in" Alana said

"Tell me abuot it i was off the tourney team for a month because they can't take a hit" Chad said

"Yeah but, we sure got back at them" Zain said

"What did you do" Ella asked as her Interest piqued

"We gave Carlos a potion so the darkness in his heart would come out and, get him sent back to the isle" Zain said

"Then why is he still here i don't need him thinking his better then me" Alana said

"His friend's got the cure before it took full effect" Chad answered

"That's horrible" Ella yelled at them

"I know right should have dealt with them first" Zain answered

"That's not what i meant" Ella said

"Come on Ell's you can't possibly tell me you like the Villain kid's" Zain said

"Yes i can there not bad guy's that's there parent's but, that's not them" Ella said

"You can't possibly believe that once there all here they will take over can't you see that there biding there time they already got 5 more kids here" Zain yelled

"OK no need to yell" Chad said"but Chad" Audrey said

"No it's fine she's right we need to learn to live with them. they haven't done anything wrong we should give them a chance" Chad said looking at them as if to say go with it

"Yeah fine" Zain said

"Yeah your right were being mean by judging them" Alana said 

"I mean it is pretty horrible what were doing" Audrey said

"I'm glad you guy's see that it's wrong to judge them" Ella said

"Of course we have i'm glad you made it clear to us" Chad said

Jack and Ben

"Great so the next order of business is to present this to the council" Ben said 

"Then what" Jack said

"Then we show our evidence that this plan can have success and it's put to the vote there our 13 people in the council so we will need a majority of 7 to have it pass"Ben said

"But, i thought you were the king why do you need other people to vote for your plans" Jack said

Were still need the council to vote for there people" Ben said

"But i thought they were all your people" Jack said

"In a way yes but, i always need to listen to the people and, what they believe is best for the kingdom" Ben said

"I thought the only way to rule a kingdom was to make the decisions that benefit you and, nobody else" Jack said

"Who taught you that" Ben asked

"My mother" Jack said

"That is not the way to be a king you must know what is best for not just your-self but the kingdom as well" Ben said

"But, if they don't agree with your decision you most surely off thier head's right" Jack asked

"No you never do that. That is a horrible thing to do" Ben said

"But, why my mother always told me that it should always be my way and, if anyone try's to challenge them to...." Jack said

"No that is not something you should use against one's kingdom" Ben said

"But.."Jack said

"No but's your mother tuaght you the wrong way to run a kindom" Ben said

"Do you know about Wonderland" Jack asked

"Yes why" Ben asked

"It's a place without Order and, my mom said that as the royalty of Wonderland we should do what we can to keep order" Jack said

"But, not by threatening people with there live's" Ben said

"You know after Mal and her friends left and Maleficent Vanished my mom used that exact tactic to takeover the Isle and it worked she had her card soldiers but it was mostly her" Jack said

"Yes but, there is a difference between fear and respect" Ben said

Fear and respect. Could it be that they just simply feared her and they didn't respect her could what his mother have taught him be wrong this whole time it couldn't be right his mother had been Queen for years before Alice reached Wonderland If she was such a horrible ruler she would have been overthrown but, fear could that have keept her subjects at bay. she was on the Isle and, Only Villeins were on the Isle

"Ben i need to go contact me if you need anything" Jack said as he grabbed his things and, left

"Jack wait" Ben said as he followed him out

"His mother would tell him how she was a perfect ruler how everyone loved er and how his father was happy to have someone like her he wanted that to to be loved and, to have his father be proud of him so he followed her instructions to the letter but, Ben didn't seem to believe that he ran his kingdom in a different way and, it seemed like such a peaceful place

Was Wonderland the same without his mother to rule over it

Gunner and Zircon

Gunner played with the book a bit

"If your having second thought's we can put it away" Zircon said

"No i'm fine i am just a little nervous" Gunner said as he held the book

"Gunner slim" Gunner said as he waited for the book to stop flipping

He looked straight at the book

Cruella de vil was his mother he quickly throw the book on the floor

"Whoa are you OK" Zircon asked

"It was a mistake" Gunner said so quitely that Zircon didn't hear him

"What was that" Zircon asked

"I said it was a mistake i should have listen to himr" Gunner said louder

Zircon picked up the book and, saw the picture of Cruella de vil

"Wait Cruella" Zircon yelled

"Shh don't say it to loud i should have just let it be he was right" Gunner said

"No you shouldn't have there was no way for you to know sure you got dealt a bad hand i mean know offense but both your parents are crazy but, something good came out of it" Zircon said

"Yeah and, what's that. That i'm going to end up crazy" Gunner snarled

"You have a brother well half-brother" Zircon said

"What are you talking about" Gunner said confused

"did you forget about Carlos" Zircon said

"I can't just go and, tell him were brothers" Gunner said,p>

"Why not" Zircon said

"because i don't deserve it' Gunner said

"What happen wasn't your fault" Zircon said"Of course it was it was my fault" Gunner said

"No it wasn't Gunner" Zircon said as he hugged him

"I should have been there" Gunner yelled

"You had no idea it would happen" Zircon said

"It's my fault his dead Zircon" Gunner said

"Gunner it's your father's fault" Zircon said

'he was my little brother and, i let him..."Gunner said as he sobbed

"Gunner you need to listen to me it was your father who did it you were trying to get the money to get you and your brother out of there. He was the one who hurt him you tried to save him your great big brother" Zircon said

"I should have stayed that night" Gunner said

All Zircon could do was hug his friend and, let him cry out his pain

He knew Gunner since the beginning and, why he would save all the money he got from the gig's around the isle he was saving up to get him-self and his brother out of there but, one night was all it took to throw that down the drain

For Gunner just thinking about Carlos and, his brother was not good he wondered if Carlos had to deal with the same thing as them and, if Cruella was just as crazy or even worse then Alameda the man he called a father but was just a monster to him since that day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this things i didn't add on the first 5 chapters because i still wanted there to be surprises. So of course as we continue there will be more things added that weren't explored in the introducing chapters of the Vk's but, I already had planned where i wanted this fanfiction to go but i didn't want to give everything away from the begining


End file.
